


Chronicles of Memories

by jarwhole



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Canon Universe, Dragons, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Metafiction, Original Character(s), Shintoism, Younger Brother, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 69,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarwhole/pseuds/jarwhole
Summary: There is a few 4th wall breaking in this book so try not to spoil yourself by skimming through the chapter numbering and such. Also, there is an OC main character inside that I slotted in to help out with the plot as well as a bizarre idea that I have that it would be cool if the game had a playable character like this. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this fanfic that I have put my heart into it :DEDIT : I forgot to mention this but if there are readers that are not familiar with the Overwatch universe, you could check out the "Dragons" animated short from Overwatch (It's hella good and you should watch it :P).





	1. side Hanzo "The Eagle That Refuses To Take Flight"

Silence is everywhere in the atmosphere as Hanzo Shimada finishes his offerings at the altar in the mansion he once so called "home", in the center of the ever so bustling city of Hanamura. Hanzo, picking up his quiver of arrows and his trusty Stormbow, now proceeding to leave the altar with more questions in his head than ever before. How did his brother, Genji survived his blow struck with his sword? What happened to Genji after all this while they were separated since that fateful day? More importantly, why did Genji, of all the people that shouldn't, forgave him for what he had done to him, Genji's supposedly murderer. Leaving with more guilt and at the same time more unanswered questions, he took his steps out of the altar remembering what Genji's parting words were before he vanished into nothing but leaving his older brother nothing but a sparrow's feather.

" _The world is starting to change Hanzo, you must pick a side_..."

Hanzo merely struggled to comprehend what that sentence mean as he recalls his interactions with Genji before. " _A side... What side is he referring to...?"_ Hanzo pondered with confusion as he tried to grasp a hold of what is the situation with his now very much alive younger brother.

With haste as he does not want to be spotted again from the guards stationed in the Shimada mansion, Hanzo retreated to a higher ground with what the younger generations would call "parkour" but to an ordinary Shimada it's tactical mobility in the field's of battle and started to make his way to his lodging that he has found before infiltrating Shimada mansion. Jumping between rooftops in his home city is not something new for Hanzo as he has done so many times as part of his younger days escapades forced upon him by Genji in an attempt to loosen him up from the stress of the pressure given by their father,as well as the elders in the family. Even sometimes Hanzo wondered if Genji insisted on making him tag along on those escapades was just to "hang out" with him back then, although Hanzo never really thought he was not really much of the "doting brother" type but Genji did like to be around Hanzo when they have their own time away from family matters.

His lodging is in sight and as to avoid attention among the civilians or worse possible Shimada clan members, spies or assassins sent after him, he reached out to his room's window in the middle of the 5th floor and enter to his temporary room as for now. The room didn't really change much from before he left to infiltrate Shimada mansion, everything was there. The bed, his duffel bag, and also his valuable trinket that Genji gave to him as a present in Hanzo's coming of age birthday, a trinket in the shape of an eagle. The eagle was a nickname that everyone gave him back in those days where Genji got the name Sparrow. The birds that will soar high among everyone, that is what the names and hopes of everyone in the clan wishes them to be and will attain such a level. But something didn't seem right in the room, as if something were moved. Particularly his desk by his bed. Hanzo saw a laptop and an emblem placed beside the laptop. Hanzo, being weird out by this sudden appearance of said objects, places his quivers of arrows and Stormbow at side of his bed before resuming to inspect the laptop that was placed miraculously his desk and in his room of all places.

" _Greetings my brother"_ Hanzo was surprised by the sudden appearance of Genji's face in front of the laptop as he opened it.

" _Genji? What is the meaning of this?_ "

" _Do not be alarmed brother, I simply left you a way to contact me should you wish to_ " Genji paused before continuing to explain the reasons for this unexpected video call.

" _Brother, concerning what I have told you, I now belong to an organization called Overwatch._ "

" _Overwatch? I thought that organization was gone._ " Hanzo was surprised at the mention of Overwatch, an organization already long gone after some incident happened few years back.

" _Yes, but we are being recalled..."_ Genji paused before resuming again as if he was being reminded of a haunting past.

" _The world now more than ever needs our help, the state of the world is growing more and more dire. So I am asking you Brother."_ Again Genji took a pause as if he has no confidence.

" _Will you join us brother? We need all the help we can get. If redemption is what you seek, then I am sure that you can find it with us._ "

Hanzo is unsure of what to do or answer to his younger brother's plead for his help in front of him in the form of a video projection. Thinking to himself that this may be the chance for redemption and also a chance of finally a true reunion with his brother. But at the same time, his confliction kicks in, telling himself that he is no worthy of such redemption.

" _Genji, I am not sure what to respond to you right now..._ " As Hanzo was trying to tell Genji the truth Genji responded immediately.

" _Brother, it is fine, I do not need an immediate answer from you. Should you wish to join us, bring the emblem with you and reach for the mountain range in Switzerland. Unfortunately, I can't tell you too much on the exact location as any form of leak regarding our location could compromise our security. Although, the emblem acts as a compass in finding your way to our base. I look forward to seeing you there brother."_ Before Hanzo could reply the video was shut down leaving the laptop an empty husk of hollow projection on the screen.

"Genji..." Hanzo wallowed with confliction. As the night went on, Hanzo just struggled to sleep with the dreadful decision that he must make until he lapsed on to unconsciousness after his exhaustion kicks in finally.

A few days have passed since the fateful incident in Shimada mansion and Hanzo found himself in the middle of Switzerland airport. " _What if I am not worthy?_ " was what running in Hanzo's mind all this time as he made his way to his booked lodging in the city by calling a cab. Not wanting to attract attention, his arrows and Stormbow was deceptively placed in an instrument casing to avoid suspicious eyes casting on him. No one wanted someone armed and dangerous around of course. Once he manages to reach his lodging near the mountain ranges he started researching and studied the map of the mountain range. Years of studies in tactics and strategies does a lot to a person's physical and mental preparedness. He then inspected the emblem that Genji asked him to bring along and acts as a compass to him. He fiddled with the emblem until he heard a sudden "tink!" as he accidentally pressed on a part of the emblem and a projection of the maps was shown in front of him. He began to take notes on the exact path that he should take to reach the destination he needs to take to reach the base.

The following day's morning he packed his belongings and started to move the intended route to the base with no intentions of detours that tourists seems to be enjoying in these parts of the town. As he progressed inwards in the forest terrain, he managed to pinpoint his exact location to where the sun is and base that upon his map. It could take 3 days if one is not familiar with the forest terrains to reach the base. But as for Hanzo, he was already halfway reaching the base and it is still in the middle of the noon.

As Hanzo was reaching the base closer and closer, his tattoos started to glow in a bright blue tint surrounding Hanzo.

" _Master, I sense danger_."

" _Yes I sensed it too, Udon. It seems that it is not human though._ " Soba and Udon wraps around Hanzo's shoulder as if imitating to a scarf.

" _Soba, Udon, is it only one of them?_ " Hanzo questioned his dragons' warning.

" _Yes Master._ " Udon responded dutifully.

" _I think that might be an animal then, these parts of the area seems normal enough for a wild untamed animal looking for food._ " Hanzo proposed.

" _Master, watch out! It is exactly 3 o'clock from your current position and it seems to be approaching by the minute._ " Soba pestered his master. As soon as Soba warned Hanzo, a bear, bigger than Hanzo in terms of body size came and tried to attack Hanzo thinking he is "food". Thanks to his dragons, Hanzo sidestepped and resumed his fighting stance and tried to shoot the bear with his Stormbow. With a few shots towards the bear, it is not happy that it is inflicted with the arrows now pierced throughout his body. The bear charged forward trying to pin Hanzo down into submission, Hanzo kept kiting the bear by running backwards and shooting at the same time. Not noticing the small stumble of hard rock, Hanzo tripped and the bear lunged forward to devour his food that put up so much of a fight. " _How pitiful and dishonourable of me to die in a place like this..._ " Hanzo closed his eyes and put up his arms up in an effort to try to block the bear even though he knew it was to know avail. In that exact moment something happened, Hanzo knew. The bear is not heard of anymore and when he opened his eyes he saw the bear laid dead in front of him.

" _Y'know, this isn't a place for common folks. Why are you here darlin'?_ "

Hanzo was shocked at the voice of a stranger and tilts his head to where the voice came from. Hanzo took a moment to look at the stranger. Dressed in a weird get-up in the middle of the forest, like a cowboy in those western movies that Hanzo watched with Genji during one of their escapades, the obnoxious and ridiculous buckle belt as well as the hat he wore. Little did he know that from that day on, that stranger now in front of him, is tied to his destiny...


	2. side Mccree "The Smoke At The Other Side"

With the music played loudly at one side and at the other side the sound of airplanes shooting missiles blasting loudly, all Jesse Mccree ever wanted was to have some quiet peaceful time with him and his cigarillo by the shuttle's window. " _Oh well, guess I could always use the open air of Hanamura I guess..._ " Thought to himself, he made his way out of the shuttle and pick up his cigarillo and light it up. Jesse Mccree was sent to Hanamura alongside Hana Song a.k.a D.Va, Lucio, Tracer and Genji to potentially recruit Genji's brother, Hanzo into the cause. Of course, once they reached to the shuttle point, Genji proposed that he will be the one doing the invitation while the others just help him out by reaching his room and placing the laptop and the emblem there for Hanzo to use. Their job was already finished early and the others are just waiting for Genji to return with Tracer doing some slight sight-seeing in the meantime and Mccree is just at the side of the shuttle just smoking. He knew he shouldn't smoke too much due to Dr. Angela Zigler codename Mercy advised him to not to as an Overwatch agent should be in top form and not laying waste onto one's body, Mccree be damned if he couldn't take another puff out of these bad boys that he needed all this time to ease his mind all this times. His past complicated enough but still he is grateful for everything that happened and that lead him to Overwatch where he considered his family are. As puffs by puffs go by, he saw a silhouette in the far reach of his sight and he could make it out that it was Genji, his great pal to have all his time in Overwatch.

" _So, how did it go with your brother then?_ "

" _Even I am not sure of his response, he seems conflicted. Which is perfectly normal. We will have to see what he decides._ " Genji filling in to Jesse about what had transpired during the whole our of Genji trying to reunite with his brother.

" _Hey, it will be fine buddy, besides you used to basically tell me stories bout yer brother. He's definitely gonna come along._ " Jesse was always the positive one among the team. With his obnoxiously radiance of joy or what would one refer to as "smug", he makes everyone around him feels happy and somewhat fine after they might go through something difficult.

" _You are maybe right, I should have faith then. I am going to the computer then, he might reach his room and found the laptop soon._ " Genji snapped at the thought that his brother, Hanzo might be swiftfully returned to his room to discover some changes in the setting of his room.

" _Go on then pard'ner, I'll start calling Lena back so we can start moving back to Gibrolta._ " Jesse gave a smile at Genji as he moved to the computer in the shuttle at the same time telling politely telling Lucio and Hana to tune down the volume to a more bearable state so he can converse with his brother without having to yell to just get the message across.

Then a thought popped up in Jesse's head as he started dialing the phone to Lena. "I wonder what Genji's brother looked like though..." Jesse manage to get a hold of Lena and asked her to start making her way back to the shuttle to start piloting the whole team back to Gibraltar. It is late in to the midnight after all and not one to admit it, Jesse could really use the sleep now. As Jesse made his way back inside the shuttle after he finishes his last puff on his paradise-providing cigarillo, he saw Genji just finished the video call with Hanzo and missed the opportunity to see what Hanzo looked like. He is quite curious. The team just went back to Gibraltar without any issues or complications at all.

As days past from their previous mission, Jesse was in the kitchen as he realized that supply is running short which that means someone has to go down to the city to get more supplies. Usually, Lena would be the one doing such a chore as her time traveling abilities allowed her to zip through the forest with not many problems as well as being quick as well. But as Jesse was about to ask for her to make a supply run, Winston, the current chief of operations in Overwatch (and a talking gorrilla to add to that) saw him and asked Winston instead.

" _Heya big guy, mind telling me where Lena is?"_

" _Oh, she is in a middle of an assignment. What's the matter?"_ Winston tried to figure out the reason for Jesse's search for Lena.

" _Well, supply was running low so I thought of asking her to make a run for it. Oh well guess li'l old me will have to make the run instead._ " Jesse wallowed.

Winston lets out a laugh that you could imagine what a laughing gorilla could. " _Jesse, if that's the case then little old you, can I ask you to get something as well while you get supply?_ "

" _Yea sure, anythin' what is it you needin'?_ "

" _I need some peanut butter, and... don't tell Angela about this too..."_ Winston paused for a moment before silencing to let me know the other half of his request.

 _"Gotcha' big guy._ " Jesse smiled devilishly as he waved to Winston as if to signal him that the secret is safe with him.

Jesse was about to make a supply trip from the Watchpoint to the neighboring city just below the mountain ranges, by this time he was already familiar with the route that he could take about hour a half to walk into the city and another hour and a half just to get back to Gibraltar. Equipped with his trusty Peacekeeper, he started to walk downhill and made his way to the city. Jesse really didn't have any reason to bring Peacekeeper with him but a life of crime and a past filled with such could make one go paranoid and be on guard for anything and Jesse for one is not going to take such chances.

About sometime, as he was nearing the city he saw that there are fresh footprints he was convinced that someone was around the forest recently. Not often that there are visitors around these parts of the woods. Jesse paid no mind and continued onward to get the supplies that Gibraltar needed and the peanut butter that Winston requested. With all the shopping done and some girls checking him out in the middle of his shopping runs, he started to make his way back uphill to Gibraltar. By that time it was already past 2 o'clock. As Jesse started to make his way up, he realizes that the footprints that he first saw while going downhill is the same and he realized that said person that traveled in the woods now seems to be heading to Gibraltar. Jesse tried to follow the footsteps only to find a man. The sight in front of him was beautiful as he thought. " _Well, god damn._ " Jesse spoke to himself as he sees the sunlight shining on him considering that the leaves from the trees were blocking the rays of sunshine and only a patch exactly hitting to where the man was standing. A strange patch of light was around the man's shoulder and Jesse gulped as he saw the man's little hint of what could be his face. Jesse is nervous and as funny as it could sound, he has "butterflies in stomach" as what people would describe it as he just tries to photograph this image in front of him. Then what he saw afterwards nearly gave him the shock of his life. A bear jumped out from his right but he correctly predicted the jump and kept running as he tries to shoot from his bow. Jesse snapped out of it and laid the supply down and started chasing the bear and the man. As he kept on chasing he saw the man gracefully running backwards and shooting at the same time. He is by all means impressed at the man. But he tripped over leaving the bear an opportunity to jump at him. "Not on my watch" Jesse thought to himself and throws a flashbang at the bear. Jesse was not a regular gunslinger. His draw was the quickest among his team and as the flashbang hits directly to the bear he managed to get a clear shot on the bear, leaving it dead to one side.

As he kept his gun back in his holster, he saw the man finally opening his eyes and facing him. A little nervous on finally talking with this man that is the muse of his mental photography he actually started talking.

" _Y'know, this isn't a place for common folks. Why are you here darlin'?_ "

After Jesse finished talking, the man just stared at him lost for words and he is just admiring at how beautiful of a man is in front of him. What Jesse didn't know then was how the man in front of him is more just beautiful but something more meaningful.

 


	3. "The Storm That Disturbs The Peace"

After a moment of silence, Hanzo regained his balanced and stood back on his feet before speaking to this stranger in front of him.

" _I have my own reasons to be here and no I am not a darling!_ " Hanzo sternly tried to reprimand Jesse for an unfamiliar pet name for someone just met not long ago.

" _Aw shucks, what's so bad about that?_ "

" _It is inappropriate, but I supposed you have my thanks if it were not for you._ "

" _Hey it's ok, so where ya going darlin?_ "

As soon as Jesse asked Hanzo paid no heed to the questions he just pointed out and started to hastily walk away in his supposedly memorized location before Jesse had the chance to stop him. " _Hey! Wait up!_ " to no avail Jesse decided to just give up and start making his way back to grab his supply that he left before making his way back to Gibraltar. Of course Jesse at that time didn't know that Hanzo was also making his trip to Gibraltar and vice versa. Hanzo now basically figured out where his location is as well as the location of the base that his brother ask him to reach, he started to see the signs of life around the part of woods his in and he actually found the base after a few hours of walking. He saw the building and decided to not go in nonchalantly but to observe the building from a certain distance as if to wait for Genji to come out only to approach his brother.

Jesse now finally made his way back he put down the supplies he bought on the kitchen table and also secretly passed the peanut butter that Winston so wanted so much, he went on to find Genji on the rec room.

" _Hey there bud, boy do I gotta tell ya what I just witnessed today._ " Jesse was very excited and ready to tell Genji about his encounter with Hanzo although not knowing that it was Genji's brother.

" _You seem... excited? I wonder what actually made the great Jesse Mcree feel that way?_ " As Genji teased Jesse he laughed as well.

" _I tell ya what that made me so excited, lemme tell ya, today I just saw someone. Never before I saw someone that beautiful y'know? Well kinda feisty but I guess I gotta take the good and the bad I guess._ "

" _Wow that person must real lucky to got you this riled up._ "

" _Hey that's not nice..._ " Jesse and Genji laughed.

" _Well anyway, I have to go do my usual meditation practice now. Master expects me to do so even if I do not live under the same roof as him anymore._ " Genji retreats as he speaks which actually starts to make Jesse remembered that Genji had a spiritual master once before. His name was Zen? At least that was what the inner workings of his mind thought so.

As evening came, everyone gathered together for dinner and everyone was well in a relaxed state as well. On the other hand, Hanzo still contemplating on how to get a hold of his brother in the base of Gibraltar, decided to take a peek in the base. As a Shimada, it was not something he is unfamiliar in the stealth department. His training was well enough to make past the initial barriers put up outside the base with no ease and he took a peek through the window seeing his now dear younger brother eating dinner and laughing with everyone else by the dinner table as where he is still outside probably chilly due to the breeze from the winds. It took awhile but Athena sounded the alarm alerting everyone in the base of a possible intruder and a camera feed was also shown of the said intruder. Hanzo heard the alarm and started making a retreat but he knew that going back the way he came is difficult with the barriers are actually only climable from the other side only. Hanzo started making his way up the building's exterior to find any more possible exits from a more higher vantage point. Meanwhile, Genji was inside with the others except for Jesse and suggested they he will be the one to give chase as it actually means that Genji's persuasion to make him join Overwatch was a success. On the other hand, Jesse was actually in the middle of walking from toilet when the alarm sounded and when he saw the intruder feed he saw the same man's face. Although a tad bit confused, Jesse rushes to where the intruder is to see what is actually going here. " _Something beautiful like that can't be meanin' to threaten our lives no?_ " as Jesse sprints through the hallway he thinks to himself.

Now Hanzo reached to the rooftop of the building he saw there is one possible exit he could execute but that would actually damage his body in some way but he might attempt to do that if the whole base is out there looking out to find him and maybe hurt him thinking he is an intruder. And then the rooftop's door creaks and Genji walks towards his brother.

" _Brother! You made it!_ " from walking it turns into a running hug to embrace Hanzo, an embrace that Hanzo never really thought he will receive anymore.

" _I still am not sure if I am worthy to be part of your cause, but I do want to reconcile our past behind us. For that I am willing to try if you are willing._ " Hanzo with tears filling up his eyes but honor demands him to not let it drop so in front of his brother.

" _And that is enough brother, we have all the time in the world to make things better again._ " as Genji lets go of Hanzo from hugging him extensively another figure approached behind Genji.

" _Wait-a-minute, yer Hanzo?_ " a familiar voice rang from the silhouette as Hanzo is trying to compose himself from Genji's hug.

" _Ah_ , _you are the blabbering fool from earlier today_ " Hanzo remembered.

" _Hey, that's not nice of ya, I saved ya remember?_ "

" _That you may have, but that didn't change my opinion of you._ "

" _You two met before?_ " as soon as Genji asked, Jesse froze and suddenly had a pang of realization. He can't tell Genji that the person that he so much admired was his older brother of all the people.

" _Yes, we did. In the middle of forest._ " Hanzo just spilled the beans for Jesse. Despair suddenly was written all over the face for Jesse.

" _Jesse, we will need to have alone time to talk about this._ " with that Jesse knew that he will suffer, he won't die but he will suffer painfully.

The trio went back down to the dinner table and Hanzo introduced himself to everyone. When Winston heard from Genji about Hanzo's history aside from the attempted murder, he was pretty impressed with such a reliable recruit. Strategy and tactics, bow and arrows, intellect and knowledgeable are the qualities that Winston would need if he were to run Overwatch a lot more fluently with no hiccups as they have a lot of fighters but no one to direct them. The rest of the team just introduced themselves to Hanzo and before Jesse had the chance to do so, Genji just led Hanzo to his room as if trying to not let Jesse have any direct communication with him as if Genji wanted to clarify a few things with Jesse before he gave a pass.

Back in Jesse's room as he just felt his "impending doom" coming upon him in the form of Genji Shimada, furious knocks was heard from the direction of his room's door. Jesse gulped to clear his apple before facing the person he anticipated. As the door just opened not barely a second , Genji just barged in giving Jesse a bit of a shock and shutting the door behind him quickly.

" _Jesse, do you plan to hit on my brother?_ " Genji with his head visor on Jesse couldn't decipher his emotions behind his words.

" _Er', well now that I know he is your brother, maybe no?_ " Goddammit! Jesse knew that his mouth would betray his intention on not getting on Genji's nerves.

" _Maybe!? This is my brother here! There's only yes or no so which is it?_ " Genji again spoke with a very audible voice but one could argue that he might be furious or excited at all.

" _Hey, can't say bout that partner, if he don't give me the same idea to me then..._ " Jesse dreaded at the prospect before continuing.

" _Course I had to stop tryin' to hit on him._ " Nice save as he thought to himself, at least Genji wouldn't see him as a player and a heartbreaker who won't stop at nothing to satisfy his game of flirting. Genji just hummed at Jesse's words.

" _I'll be watching. If you dare to try pulling any prank on my brother... don't say I do not warn you my friend..."_ these were Genji's parting words as Jesse felt he just barely escaped death from reaping on his neck as part of his show and tell collection back in the underworld. He just lets a deep relieved sigh as he finally saw his room's door closed in front of him which also signifies that Genji has finally left his room. "That was intense..." thoughts just rang in his head as he tried to gather himself and possibly lead himself to prepare to take his sleep as everything that happened today was quite overwhelming and needed to recollect in the form of his eyes locking down and his body laying on his single bed.

Hanzo now finally finished unpacking his belongings in his new room for god knows how long, he started to wonder if he really did made the right decision to finally join. The many questions are still unanswered by Genji but the chance to do so was interrupted when Genji just opted to leave Hanzo in his room after escorting him to there and left quickly. Never knowing the reasons now, Hanzo started to walk out of his room and well, do some light exploring as he will need to be familiar with the directions on his new home. As he started taking mental notes on the directions within Gibraltar, he stumbled upon a training hall where he was quite itching to go to have some practice runs. It is near to midnight and basically everyone is about to start to retreat in their own slumber. With that thought in mind, Hanzo retrieved his arrows and Stormbow and return back to the training hall. When walking into the training hall, his memories of his days back in Hanamura started resurfacing.

" _Wow brother! You actually did hit it! How did you do that?_ " 18 year old Genji with his big wide doe eyes looking at a fairly young and attractive for his age Hanzo at 21 years old with the highest admiration. Genji's brother, shot three targets right in the bulls-eye and shot another three arrows at the exact spot as the arrows were shot previously.

" _Genji... it's nothing special. Really. You could do it too if you trained hard enough._ "

" _Nahhh, I prefer to just stick to my favourite. Using bow and arrow seems like a hassle. I'd just use my sword to cut anything in my way._ "

" _I'm sure you do Genji_ " Hanzo just smiled weakly as he sees his little brother was so full of life. Those days of training with Genji felt like ages ago and before the training starts Hanzo would take a moment to resume his meditative stance as he clears his mind before effectively train his body to be at top condition.

Hanzo pondered around as he did not see any controls to simulate anything in the training halls where suddenly Athena's voice pops out, Hanzo shocked and just lets out " _What?_ "

" _Agent Hanzo Shimada, my name is Athena, your identification has been registered, what can I help you with in the training hall._ " finally grasping the understanding of Athena's voice is of a computer A.I. Hanzo felt at ease.

" _Athena, simulate target practices._ " the way he said so might sound as if he is commanding.

" _Acknowledged and understood, how many targets do you wish to be simulated?_ "

" _100 moving targets_ "

" _Acknowledged and understood, the simulation will begin in 5,4,3,2,1"_ Hanzo began to resume his stance.

In the meantime, Jesse was still laying on his bed with the intention of sleeping but awoke due to nightmares from his past. " _Goddammit, Old Man... I know I failed you but couldn't you just let me sleep?_ " memories were projected in his dreams reflecting his past. From the Deadlock Gang, to his days in Blackwatch... Jesse was filled with guilt with thoughts that he didn't do enough to protect those that he consider important to him, to protect his family. With heavy feeling with him, he started to put his hat back on and also bring along Peacekeeper with him to make his way to the kitchen (Bringing his weapon with him is some sort of a security blanket for him as he needs to be ready at all times to use it if the need arises to). " _Well, nothing but a good milk from the supply run wouldn't do the trick of getting me to sleep mode."_ As he started to make his way to the kitchen area, he heard some close to inaudible sound of Athena counting. " _50, 51, 52, 53, 54_ " Athena was counting the numbers quick. From this Jesse managed to gather a few information. The first is that it definitely sounds like someone is training in the hall and secondly no one in the team even had the capacity and ability to rack up targets as quickly as that aside from himself. Curious to see who it is Jesse started to make his way to Athena's counting more and more, detouring from his trip to get a nice milk from the kitchen and sure enough Jesse was awestruck when he saw who was inside.

Hanzo in the training simulation worked his Stormbow graciously around the hall with the targets moving and him running at the same time doing trick shots hitting all the targets he intended to hit. All of the sight before him just made Jesse more impressed with someone as gorgeous in his eyes. As Athena finished counting 100 which is the intended number of Hanzo's number of targets , Hanzo still did not stop and kept on shooting on the targets that were already hit with arrows with a second arrow piercing on the first arrow that found it's mark. Jesse was so impressed with how Hanzo worked with his bow that honestly, Jesse didn't mind watching Hanzo forever in the training hall, to him it is like an artist dancing around the stage while painting the floor below him to create a beautiful painting. Halfway through the simulation, Hanzo realized he was being monitored and pulled his bow towards Jesse's direction. Of course, Jesse was behind the transparent door leading to the training hall and their eyes met. Hanzo realizing that he is not an enemy lowered his bow and Jesse finally attempted to walk in.

" _Whoa, that's some fine might archery ya' got there partner_ "

" _It is still not enough... I need to be more faster and more accurate..._ " Jesse was shocked at Hanzo's words as if Hanzo is disgusted with his already well achievements.

" _Aww, come on darlin' ya gotta be proud of yourself. You were great!_ " Hanzo, a 37 years old Japanese man, blushed at the choice of words that Jesse is using on him. Who would have thought that the "great Shimada heir" would be flustered at another man's teasing directed at him.

" _Don't give me pet names when you aren't even familiar with me!_ "

" _Aww, shucks well that's just my schtick now and you seem to like me callin' you them._ " Jesse suddenly snapped at the thought of Genji murdering him with his blade but he didn't care, Jesse was honestly enjoying Hanzo's flustered emotions and being uncomfortable. He knew he had to seize this chance of being alone.

" _Call me by my name._ "

" _Shimada?_ "

" _No... my first name_ "

" _Hanzo_ "

 _" Yes, better_..." satisfied and with a short pause Hanzo started to ask

" _What is your name, cowboy?_ " Jesse remembered that he didn't have the chance to introduce himself all this while too.

" _Oh yea, didn't had the chance to properly introduce myself to you. The name's Mccree, Jesse Mccree_ " as he said his name his tugged the tip of his hat at Hanzo.

" _Alright Mccree..._ " Hanzo's speech was cut short before Jesse interrupted

" _Whoa, ya can always call me by my first name too y'know_ "

" _I see no reason to and I feel it is not respectful to you so._ "

" _Hmm... How bout this, since I'm a bit itchin' to go after your show let's do a competition. If I managed to best you in the simulation right here, you will have to call me by my first name from now on._ " as Jesse finishes Hanzo suddenly remembered as well that they are still standing at the training hall.

" _You're on Mccree, but if I were to win, you will have to do something for me._ " Jesse feeling the competition starting to heat up he added as if Hanzo was baiting Jesse to go on with his emphasized pronunciation of Jesse's last name. A smirk was hinted at Hanzo's face as well.

" _You're on, but since we're raring to go let's make it a bit more interesting. Hey Athena!_ " Jesse shouted

" _Make a simulation where there is 100 target with dummy guns with them. Most shots hit wins and any of us that are hit with the dummy gun's bullets loses._ "

" _Acknowledged and understood, Agent Jesse Mccree and Agent Hanzo Shimada, the simulation will begin in 5,4,3,2,1"_ both of them started racking up points at an incredible speed and it seems to be neck to neck.

Halfway into the simulation they were in a deadlock with only few covers options from the dummies taken down before to defend themselves from the barrages from the dummies. Scores are tied now 34 to 34 and Hanzo is getting a little to impatient to wait for an opportunity. As Jesse was still trying to reload his Peacekeeper, Hanzo stepped out of his cover and tried to take aim at the dummies again. He managed to take out 3 more but little did he realized a dummy was about to hit him on his blind side with their dummy guns. Suddenly within a matter of seconds, Hanzo turned to his side to find that Jesse blocked that shot.

" _Agent Jesse Mccree eliminated. Agent Hanzo Shimada Victorious."_ Athena announced as the dummies start to retreat in its compartment with the A.I. controlling them and guiding them back.

" _Oh Han, y'gotta look around you."_ Mccree chuckled a laugh as he threw his prosthetic arm backwards with the shot from the dummy is visible in the form of a stain of red on Jesse's flannel shirt. Without realizing, Jesse's actually just right beside Hanzo and his head could practically plant at Jesse's chest. Baffled and confused, Hanzo didn't know what to say or think just stood there trying to process the situation and finally moved away from Jesse.

" _But why?_ "

" _I dunno, coz you're my teammate? Teammate protects each other no? And also who wouldn't wanna protect someone as precious as you?"_ again Jesse with his uncontrollable mouth has made the situation a lot more awkward with Hanzo now being flushed with red all over his face and Jesse just realized what he said was... a bit on the nose if he were to consider the consequences that he is about to face first thing in the morning from Genji. Now Hanzo lost for words and the silence is killing Jesse bit by bit he decided to break the silence.

" _Look the important thing is you won, so I guess you can make me do anything you want..."_ Jesse was actually excited at what Hanzo wanted him to carry out actually. Although Hanzo seems to be contemplating on what to get Jesse to do. Before speaking, Hanzo lets out of a sigh as if to snap himself back to reality from whatever realm that he locks himself in to contemplate on.

" _I really didn't foresee this outcome... Alright, get me a sake."_ Jesse was kind of surprised at the simplicity of Hanzo's request.

" _That's it?_ "

" _Yes, that's it_ "

" _Wow, that was easy."_ Jesse gave a confused look on Hanzo as he was preparing to pick up his Stormbow.

" _If it's not much trouble bring it to me before the day ends tomorrow."_ Hanzo never looking back at Jesse as he started walking towards the door and towards the directions of his room. Hanzo and Jesse was at the least to say came out of the training simulation a bit more... mixed feelings.

 


	4. side Hanzo "The Noodles By The Future"

Walking to his room was a roller coaster of emotion after what had transpired in the training hall. Hanzo being an adult man, never really had the emotional intelligence to prepare him for these complex feelings all at once. With his added background as an assassin, emotions are not beneficial such as him. Shame, foolishness, unsatisfied, flustered and butterflies in his stomach all rush into his incomprehensible mind at the same moment. Never was he more happy to see his bed in his new room as a newly member of Overwatch only to close his eyes and lay his exhausted body down to reenergize himself from everything that had happened today. It was a long day...

" _Hanzo... Genji... I don't have time so I'll make this quick. Please come to Hanamura if the both of you can hear me. I need help!"_ an image of a boy around his teens was all Hanzo can see. Before Hanzo could reply or even say anything a bright sharp light enveloped his vision leaving nothing Hanzo can do about it. " _Who!..."_ Hanzo jerked right up from his sleeping position only to see that the sun started to show its signs of risings with a glimmer of crimson upon the dark skies above from his window. " _A dream...?"_ Hanzo realizing that even though it is still too early, he just prepared himself before he leaves his room and makes his way to the kitchen. The idea of having an early breakfast to avoid a large group of people surrounding seems to be too tempting to not go through, particularly someone that is bothering his mind since last night. Not feeling the mood to entertain someone that he 'technically wins' in a duel. Although, someone actually did beat Hanzo to it in terms of reaching the kitchen early in the morning.

" _Genji, I didn't expect you to be here this early."_

_"Brother, it's good to see you. Care to join me for breakfast?_

_"If you do not mind..."_

_"Certainly not brother."_ Hanzo actually noticed that Genji was actually trying to cook instant noodles.

" _Genji, I'll cook for you so sit and wait for awhile. I fear that the doctor might not be happy about your dietary intake."_ Hanzo went up to the cooking area and started preparing. Genji not wanting to debate knowing that if he does so, Hanzo would further insist and he himself would also love to eat his brother's cooking again.

" _Brother, it has been a long time since I managed to eat what you have cooked. I still remember those days when I would throw tantrum at father and mother, you would always cook something for me to eat."_

_"I cook only because I know that you like to eat with someone else when you are sad or unhappy."_ after a brief moment Hanzo carefully pour his broth into his well cooked ramen on a bowl and serve Genji before taking a seat opposite him.

" _I have only wished that I could cook for you more during these 10 years."_

_"Brother, it is not all bad. I have found more family to eat with during these times."_

_"No Genji, I haven't had the opportunity to say this but... I am sorry."_ Hanzo tilted his head downwards as if he is bowing down while in a seating position. Genji on the other had tears wallowed up in his eyes.

" _I am sorry for not being the big brother that I was during these 10 years, I am sorry for not being the big brother that I should be when the elders pressed on to me regarding you. I am so sorry."_

_"Brother, I truly missed you. All these years how I wished we could still be a family again. You do not have to be sorry. I know. Not all faults lie on you. I have my part of wrongdoings. But look at the bright side. If not for then, there won't be now."_ Genji's eyes are on the verge of tears but Hanzo didn't really know due to Genji's facial expressions are obscured from his visor.

" _Genji..."_ Hanzo was more than surprised to see his younger brother mature into the person that he is today.

" _I have spent many days learning more and more about myself and what I have found out is that I am still alive. I was not at my ideal condition but still being alive is the best I could ask for. I chose to live for tomorrow especially for moments like these. I owe it to my master to keep doing that."_

" _Master?"_

_"Yes, Master Zenyatta. I followed him during the years after Overwatch's fallout and before the recall. He taught me many things."_ Genji goes on tell Hanzo his experiences prior to recall as well as Hanzo sharing his before being found by Genji. Those two finally had a long due brotherly conversation. Without realizing their bowls are finished with no excess food left.

" _Your food never cease to amaze me brother!"_ Genji heavily exclaimed.

" _There are many more opportunities for me to cook for you."_ Hanzo was curious so he went on.

" _Do you always wake up this early in the morning?"_

_"Only to meditate, a habit that I picked up after I followed master. How bout you? Do you wake up this early often?"_

_"Not always. Today was a special case. Had a dream before waking up. A weird one."_

_"Is it so weird that someone outright calls you to return to Hanamura just to help them?"_ Genji's laugh brought a sense of joke but Hanzo knew that was no joke because it is exactly the same as what Hanzo saw.

" _Yes... A teen."_ Genji fell silent after Hanzo replied.

_"But, let's not rush and be ahead of ourselves. If there really is trouble, Winston and Athena will let us know."_ Hanzo listen to Genji's advice and felt a bit more relaxed. Hanzo cleaned the bowls in front of them as Genji leaves Hanzo with a 'see you later'. Hanzo makes his way into his room to try meditating after what Genji told him it was a 'liberating' experience as well as to dodge so he wouldn't meet a certain someone.

After what Hanzo could assume 3 hours of silence and peace as well as oddly enough a liberating experience, Hanzo's comm which is also the emblem of the Overwatch started to voice out.

" _Agent Hanzo Shimada, your presence is required in the command room."_ With that Hanzo sees not much of a reason not to go as he doesn't really have any plans for the afternoon except then to go training. Upon entering, he saw Winston who Hanzo remembers clearly well from his unique characteristic of being a talking gorilla. Not one you would see everyday in a zoo.

" _Ah, Hanzo, please take a seat."_ unsure of what Winston called him in for, Hanzo just took a seat right at one side of the round table while Winston comes over with a tablet.

" _I'm really sorry to be putting you into work after you just settled in just yesterday night. But I would like to hear your intake on all this. As you know, Overwatch currently not having many people within our ranks now. Of course, until the time comes where we have more in our team I want to see what your take is on the strategies and positioning for our current members."_ Hanzo was surprised that Winston would ask him to do.

" _Are you sure that is a smart choice? I am just a newcomer after all with no urgency for the sense of justice but just a man that is trying to redeem himself to his own brother."_

" _Oh I assure you, Overwatch more than accept you. You were highly praised of your abilities even before joining. Genji gushes over your tactical insight a lot and even managed to get us to use one of your tactics that he remembered you teaching him despite his negligence to actually learn. We actually succeeded fully because of such unconventional strategies. I, as the leader of the current Overwatch more than trust you with all our lives."_ Winston never really sang high praise for anyone but because of one mission way back in the Golden Age of Overwatch, the time where Jack Morrisson would prefer direct solution, nearly failed at a defending a siege in a country and nearly causing Winston to lose his life but Genji's quick suggestion turned the whole siege upside down leaving everyone survived and managed to defend. He was more than willing to let Hanzo plan out to ensure more rate of success and more importantly, the lives of his family will be safe. Sensing Winston's resolve, Hanzo did nothing but comply and honor said resolve.

" _If that is truly what you ask of me, then I will do it."_ the whole session was as if Winston was playing chess with Hanzo. Winston being the scientist himself, researched a lot and based his tactics from what he had learned. Whereas Hanzo, at every single situation brought up by Winston, Hanzo never failed to impress Winston at how flexible of his tactics and strategies. Instead of using numbers to determine which strategies is better, Hanzo simply raise a lot of tactical options such as terrain, weather, economics or politics. Possibilities are endless and more and more are getting heard until a knock on door to the command room was heard.

 


	5. side Mccree "The Prophecy and The Future"

Jesse just stood in the middle of the training hall so still that he could eventually become a statue and decorate the Watchpoint.

" _Wow..."_ this thought kept ringing up in his head. Jesse could never fathom how a man could look so adorable and cute at the same time. If Jesse was to listen in on his thoughts, he could very well be sleeping on a grave coffin but he cannot really do so. That makes his mind the best place to express his admiration for Hanzo. Which also leads to him suddenly remembering, there is no sake nearby the Watchpoint. He froze further, not knowing what to do. He knew he would be cut where he stand if he asked Genji. No point thinking in too much other than to take a sleep and worry about it the next day. With that he just got back to his room dropping his body on the bed, placing his hat by the desk beside his bed and hold his serape draped at his neck. "I wonder how he sleeps..."

The break of dawn came and Jesse knew if he were to find the god damn sake, he would have to wake up now and catch Genji by the cliff at this hour. Any more later, Jesse would have to chase Genji around the forest as Genji don't usually train in the training hall. Not that he needed target practices but a large space for him to fly around is all Genji need to practice. It actually made Jesse nervous (Jesse was never easily nervous) for him to ask Genji for where he could buy a sake. He finally made a move after dragging himself all the way to the cliff overlooking the ocean to find Genji just sitting, but not meditating.

" _Howdy there partner, what's the matter?"_

_"Jesse? You don't usually wake up this early."_ Jesse flinched a bit as that remarked felt as if a stab to his character.

" _What brings you here so early?"_

" _I uhh I wanted to ask you..."_ Jesse's level of nervousness just reach a whole new level.

" _Go on..."_

" _Do you know where to buy sake?"_

" _Huh... why do I expect anything else. You can't buy sake around here but you can buy from the shipment stocks that they have over at the dock. They usually sell it if you are willing to pay the full usual price. Luckily for you, the ships are docked at the city at the moment."_

_"You're not gonna stop me?"_

_"Look Jesse, I just had my brother back. Sure giving him to someone else might not be comfortable to me as I am still learning more and more about him but after our talk, I feel that he punished himself more than enough. Everyday bearing the sin of a murderer, not having a moment's rest is tiring enough for him. If he finds himself happy with you then I am more than willing to let him be."_ Jesse was still staring at the ocean after all the conversation between him and Jesse.

" _That explains you not meditating. You always do that but I guess talking to your brother really helped you a lot huh?"_

_"Indeed, I feel that I do not need to close my eyes to see the beauty there is still yet in this world."_

_"Thanks Genji, I owe y'one."_

_"No sweat, and you owe me a favor"_ Genji makes his voice more louder as Jesse just walks away holding his hands up to let Genji knows he hears Genji's words.

The trip to the city was not as eventful as last time for Jesse but at least this time Jesse has a clear item that he has to procure for Hanzo. Getting to the dock and finding a ship that had sake was also not running smoothly as Jesse planned. There are about dozens of ships around and to be able to find out which ship has sake is no easy feat. But in the end he finally found it and have to pay a hefty amount of cash for a simple flask of sake. Jesse was already planning on heading back up to the Watchpoint but a stall owner beside Jesse called out to him as he passed by at a street.

" _Young man, would you like to have your fortune read?"_ an elderly man's voice from the stall called out to him.

" _Look sorry but I don't really believe any of this..."_ as Jesse finished the elderly man interrupted.

" _You lost your parents both at the age of 14 only to be picked up by another group you deemed family at the next year."_ that caught Jesse's attention quickly.

" _Whoa, you are not doing this."_ the elderly man ignored as he goes on.

" _Not more than 6 years after that your family now gone again, this time another group took you in and you also deemed them family. Perhaps more than ever before."_ the old man shows no sign of stopping.

" _You were once again forced to be alone until recently where you are reunited with the last group of people that you still keep in mind after all these years of apart."_

_"Old man, I know you must be really good and all and I trust you can read the future but I think we can stop there don't you think?"_ Jesse still gripping on to the sake flask looks towards the elderly man that until now, even Jesse cannot make out of his facial. All he could see was a patch of dark by the elder's face.

" _Here are my predictions, 'the third twin dragons soar high into the sky, thy crimson iris shall spark no more, with bloody linings, thou will be guided by the entwined destinies of the dragons'."_

_"Look old man, now you're not making any sense alright but thanks for the trip to memory down lane. Sorry gotta run."_ with that Jesse walked in a hurry pace away from the stall. What did Jesse did not realize is that the elderly that had given him is fortune telling service just fades away from behind him, out of his view.

Considering the wild run in with a bizarre experience of a fortune telling, Jesse looked through his phone only to see that it has already been in mid-afternoon. Getting back up will probably be around close to evening. With no thoughts left to spare he quickly make his way back up holding his purchased flask of sake. Although, Jesse wondered why the mention of dragons... Once he managed to get back to Watchpoint, Jesse did not dawdle long enough to ask anyone that he sees to ask if they know where Hanzo is. Jesse is actually surprised at how Hanzo is good at dodging and avoiding many people since not many even managed to notice where Hanzo has went to. With no more left to find, he tried to go to the command room and well, decided to knock on the door to see if he is disturbing Winston with his peanut butter delight.

 


	6. "The Sake and The Sight"

" _Hey there big guy, gotta ask y'something real quick."_ Jesse's answer was right in front of him. He was quite fascinated at the sight behold in front of him. Winston and Hanzo both are immersed into the topic so much that they both speak in a louder and excitable tone as if trying to reply the other's eagerness and they did not even pay Jesse any attention as he entered the command room. Jesse just cannot let this scene go so quick so he took a moment and savor it standing and leaning on one side of the walls, listening in. He likes Hanzo's expression when he is discussing with Winston. Those beautiful eyes, those kissable mouth and those melodious voice. " _Whoa careful there partner, don't let yer horses ride you off before you let yourself on him."_ Jesse mentally slapped himself back to reality.

" _Good work Hanzo, I am sure that these strategies will be beneficial for future missions."_

_"It is all thanks to you, you presented so many scenarios that I feel it is plausible to be extra careful and plan ahead."_

_"Are y'guys done?"_ Hanzo and Winston turned to Jesse and surprised to see him in the room.

" _Jesse!"_ Hanzo screamed maybe a little bit out of excitement.

" _Agent Mccree, you are supposed to knock before entering..."_ Winston is chastising on Jesse until...

" _Well, I knocked. No one paid attention, so I waited over here."_ turning next to Hanzo.

" _Hanzo I got what you asked for."_ Jesse pulled up the flask in front of Hanzo and even more surprise to see that Jesse did manage to find sake.

" _Alright, Agent Hanzo Shimada you are free to be dismissed today."_ Winston letting out a small smile and walked out of command room leaving these two alone.

" _So, y'got your sake, if there's nothing else, I'll just go then. Catch yer."_ before Jesse managed to exit the door a sharp command came out.

" _Stay!"_ and Jesse stayed.

" _I mean, sake is best enjoyed with company. Since you bought it, it's fair that you can drink it too."_ Hanzo was a bit hesitantly shy but managed to get Jesse to stay. And he is willing to drink with Hanzo.

They picked Hanzo's room to be their drinking spot with the reasons being from Hanzo's point of view, Jesse's room must be like a pigsty. Although from Jesse's point of view, nothing says knowing more about someone from visiting their room.

" _I am sorry, I do not have time to buy any furniture, we will have to sit on the floor. It is clean though."_ Hanzo tried to apologize while he was preparing the cups for sake.

" _Nahh, it's alright. Not like my room had any decent furniture too."_ his cup was poured with sake first from Hanzo and then Hanzo poured his half onto his cup. Both of them drink at the same time.

" _I don't get it..."_ Hanzo spoke up prompting Jesse to listen. " _You do know of the horrible things that I have done to Genji don't you?"_ Hanzo's expression sulked a little bit while asking for Jesse.

" _Yup, I do."_

" _So then why? Why aren't you hostile towards me?"_

" _Hanzo..."_ Jesse instantly became serious as he delivers his next words for Hanzo to listen. Much needed heard words.

" _I understand. I get it. It's nothing to be afraid of. The world isn't fixed to black and white. Even if it take some time, everyone here will help you see the world beyond those colors."_ Jesse closed his eyes while saying these words. " _Old man..."_ Jesse mumbled to himself and Hanzo couldn't listen at all. " _Look the point is, I respect you for being you. But it's fair game for the rest of us to treat you in our way. Get it?"_ Jesse finally opened his eyes and back to his cheery mood.

" _Understood."_ Hanzo could only nod to that statement only because what Jesse said had a point. If people are to not judge him of his behavior and character, he is to do the same towards everyone around him. To not base judgment on how others should treat him. Not that long and the sake flask is half way done.

" _Ahh, never knew sake taste so good. Gotta love the whiskey though. It's hard to choose between these two."_

 _"Listen to yourself, your palette doesn't seem to know how to enjoy the finer things. Of course it's sake!"_ Hanzo was a bit drunk?

" _Han, who are you to judge my palette, I bet you haven't even taste the sweet mother of taste of whiskey"_ Jesse was teasing and laughing at same time but... Hanzo was not responding the way he was anticipating.

" _No, I can... judge whatever.... I want. I am a... Shimada. What I say... is what will... be."_ hiccup was heard after that from Hanzo.

" _Hanzo? You still there?"_

" _I am not... somewhere else... am I?"_ another hiccup was heard.

" _I am really sorry about our master's behavior. It seems the sake was more stronger than the usual ones."_

" _Nahh, it's alright. I don't mind him being drun-OH MY GOD, WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HELL IS GOIN' ON!?"_ Jesse was shocked to see two small dragons wrap around each other on Hanzo's lap although his reaction was a bit too late on that. The two dragons that looks familiar to a komodo dragon offspring just spring their heads up towards Jesse's direction.

" _Oh, Soba *hiccup Udon? *hiccup Why are you two here? *hiccup"_

_"We haven't actually introduced ourselves Mccree-san, I am Udon. I believe you have seen us in the forest."_

" _And I am Soba!"_ from what Jesse can see Udon is more polite and poised but Soba is a lot more energetic. Jesse for a moment remembered.

" _Hey I remembered, we met back at the forest, he called the both of you noodles?”_

" _Hmm, well sadly our master seems to be fond of noodles unfortunately back when he is young. So he chose to call us that when we are needed for company."_ Jesse makes a mental note on teasing Hanzo when he is finally sober again.

" _And I like Soba too!"_ Soba is too damn cute in the eyes of Jesse.

" _So Mccree-san, we need to ask you something. While master is in a drunken state, I have to take this chance and ask."_ Udon look at Jesse with a serious tone, for once Jesse felt intimidated by another creature which is not a human.

" _How did you see us?"_ Jesse was more surprised by the end of the question.

" _Don't everyone see you?"_

 _"No, not everyone can see us in this form cowboy!"_ Soba commented.

" _You either have to be a Shimada by birth, adoption or betrothed to one to actually be acknowledged by us."_ Udon took a pause.

" _Wait a minute, that ain't true. I swear everyone could see Hanzo's dragons. LIke..."_ Jesse's tongue got caught by a cat.

" _Mccree-san, you may not be a Shimada yet, but you already have attuned yourself to be one. We do not wish to jump to conclusion yet but please do not tell master about this yet._ " Udon was looking back at the half conscious and half unconscious Hanzo lying his head resting to the side of the bed barely hanging on from the huge kick out of the hard sake.

" _Why not?"_

" _Master have... took upon himself the ordeal to clean off most of his clans people."_ Udon let's out a gush of air, with what Jesse could decipher it as a sigh.

" _It was hard on us both to do so. It was even even harder on master..."_ Soba lets out a whimper.

" _I got y'both. Alright. I understand. Thank you Udon and Soba."_ Jesse went on and rub both of their heads.

" _Mccree-san, until the time when we will meet again."_ Udon and Soba just infused themselves back into Hanzo's tattoos of his left arm leaving the room to the both of them alone again.

" _Soba *hiccup Udon *hiccup, let's go *hiccup play with *hiccup father... *hiccup"_ Jesse just smiled at the view. Jesse just lifted Hanzo by tugging himself in between Hanzo's arm and laid him on the bed. Not trying to wake up the other person, he placed the blanket on Hanzo and tucking him properly in. Leaving the room, he take a look back and just whispered " _Good night"_.

The next morning come and Hanzo was already in the kitchen, probably readjusting himself from hangover. Jesse couldn't sleep much either, not after what had happened last night with Udon and Soba and found himself in the kitchen meeting Hanzo as well.

" _Mccree... You bought me a hard sake last night?"_ Hanzo gave Jesse the death glare that not many had the pleasure be a part of to be on the receiving end.

" _Oh darlin', I'm sorry alright? A man just don't know how to tell how is hard and how is the normal brew. Give me a brake."_ Jesse just tried to laugh it off hoping it will not get Hanzo chastise him further, although in his mind he already knew that Hanzo will further do so anyway.

" _If you do not know of the brew, you can always ask if you must!"_ Hanzo takes a deep sigh.

" _I'm sorry for last night, I never had the tolerance for hard sake. And thank you as well for putting me to sleep."_ Hanzo bowed to Jesse which is eating Jesse's heart a little bit to see his muse do so.

" _No don't do that darlin', it's alright. Besides who say we gotta do this once. We can always have late night drinks."_ Hanzo gave a weird squint on his eyes as if being not able to understand Jesse's intention.

" _After that first horrible drink, you still wish to drink with me?"_

 _"It wasn't all that bad, you just mumbled off a lot of stuff while you were drunk. Got to know you a little bit. Like how you liked noodles when you were young."_ Hanzo face turned red at the mention of many Hanzo's unnecessary information to Jesse.

" _F-Fine, you can drink with me again if you want want Jesse."_ Hanzo embarrassed to the point where he could not stand being in the room with such personal information being revealed took his cup and quickly returned to his room. That's when Jesse realized.

" _Did he just called me Jesse all these time?"_

 


	7. "The Presence of Another"

For a whole month, Jesse actually just did that. He would purposely buy a bundle of sakes and every night he would go to Hanzo's room to drink. This time the normal brew though. Genji also started to see his brother changed within this month as well from being reclusive and aloof, he is more open to conversation to the other team members. Especially Jesse. He had to thank him for making his brother more comfortable with the new environment. Not failing, Jesse would make this a second habit of him to just go to Hanzo's room every night at 10 o'clock. The other team members suspected of course but they didn't bother because hell, everyone in the whole wide world knows, a yakuza is not going to be fond of a cowboy that goes around flirting anything that he finds pretty and moving. Everything was the same until one day Winston had assigned both of them on a mission apart from each other. Although apart, their locations wasn't that far off considering one of the teams will be sent to Lijang Tower in China and the other in Hanamura, Japan.

" _Yea, I'm sorry Han. I can't actually fly over to Japan just to have a drink with you can I?"_

" _I get it Jesse, one night not having to drink with you is a good break that I can take."_ Hanzo learned how to smirk in this past month and did so in front of Jesse by the projection both them are looking at.

" _Hey, that ain't nice. Don't like my company?"_

" _If I do not wish for your company then I would not have even bothered to extend my reply to your nightly drinking invitations. Although, having someone to drink with is a little bit... fun."_

" _Aww, now you just made me wanna ditch my job and come to Japan right now."_

" _Don't be a fool cowboy. Winston would unleash his rage on you. You don't want them."_ both of them gulped at the same time because Jesse had seen Winston how angry he could be in the middle of the battlefield. Said person supposedly mention that he could " _control my anger"_. As for Hanzo's case, he had the shock of his life when the commander of Overwatch just go full ham on a poor spy that was working for Talon that one of the missions both of them were a part of. Jesse just lets out a sigh.

" _Fine... I'll get back to my mission now. Supposed to find 'The Great Omnic Monk' Zenyatta to join the cause as well. Your team didn't have a lot of people though"_ Jesse had a point. The only people on our team was Hanzo, Hana and Mei. All three of them were selected to avoid the civilians and also their target raising suspicion due to their fair complexion. These three are to be incognito and observe the Shimada clan's activity. From what Winston's description is, the Shimada clan is getting too active, as active as those days when the Shimada clan is very influential and powerful. But sending Hanzo to there was actually to make sure the other two can ask Hanzo for any recollection from the clan directly.

" _So we'll see each other back in the base then. See you then..."_ although subtle but Hanzo has a tone that he wished they could talked a bit more longer.

" _Alright, gotta go. Take care darlin'"_ with that Jesse's projection is gone. Since it's still in the middle of the day, Hanzo was not given any duty for stake out but the other two instead. Wouldn't want anyone that could recognize him found him out in the open in the middle of daytime. All he can do is just look through his binoculars and peek through the corners of his mansion. His childhood. His life left behind. His history within a twisted clan. After a few good hours later, he felt his hand glowing faintly.

" _Master, I feel another dragon nearby."_ standing by the window in an inn that's just across from the Shimada mansion's gate, Udon left his master a message.

" _But, we haven't seen this brother or sister yet."_ Soba left a hint of worry in his words.

" _A dragon... and we haven't seen it before? But that's impossible. Only me and Genji are the remaining Shimada heir."_

" _Even I do not understand either. The dragon is sleeping. Not able to soar."_ Udon further explaining how the dragon's situation is in. After Hanzo takes another peek through the binoculars, he realized everything was too familiar. The placement of furniture, the altar's redecoration as well as the mass of guards just waiting to enter. Just like the days when he was about to take the baton passed to him by his father.

" _Another heir of Shimada is going to be coronated as the leader..."_ Hanzo took his comm and spoke through it.

" _Mei, Hana. Are you both there?"_

" _Yea, we're here Hanzo. What do you need? Too bored? Need to borrow my portable systems to play games? I don't mind."_ Hana had the idea that Hanzo didn't really know how to entertain himself. As Hana would describe it as the "Old Man Syndrome" OMS for short and it has been plaguing a few of the members in Overwatch like Jack and Reinhardt. The only difference is Reinhardt is a big fanboy of Hana, which makes her overlook this part.

" _Hana, first, I am not bored. Second, you can stop your stake out. I have already determined what's happening within the clan. Return to the inn in half an hour maximum. I'll make a report to Winston first while you both make your way back."_

 _"Roger!"_ both girls responded in the same way with energy. After that Hanzo explained everything to Winston only to be followed by the other two entering the room. After cross checking with Athena, Hanzo and Winston finally came to a realization that the day of coronation will be tonight. Yet, Hanzo made a request.

" _Commander. I know I might not have the right to make this appeal but..."_ Hanzo was not sure whether to speak the next few words.

" _Will you allow me to investigate on something?"_ Hana, Mei and Winston on the screen was a bit perplexed at Hanzo's appeal.

" _Hanzo, what do you, um want to investigate?"_ Mei was shyly asking Hanzo from behind him.

" _No one can measly rise to be a leader of a strong clan just like that. The only ones that are worthy are only attested and proved by the dragons with them."_

" _Are you suggesting there is foul play within the clan?"_ Winton was intent on learning what Hanzo see in this situation.

" _Yes, if we managed to find the reason why a coronation was done and with so little preparation to top it off. We might be able to slow the clan down from rising to any power that is threatening levels."_ Hanzo explained with full confidence. Meanwhile, Mei was intently listening to the conversation while Hana just keeps on chewing and playing with her bubble gum and a pop comes out. In her mind, her mind popped the same as the bubble gum. She never expected Hanzo to talk with so much confidence. OMS (Old Man Syndrome) has a distinct symptoms of just following higher ups and not bothering to have any sort of rebuttal or insight towards any issue.

" _Hmm... very well. I understand the situation. Prevention is better than cure as Dr. Angela would have said. Hanzo, you will remain in the inn for the moment. Hana and Mei, come back to Watchpoint at once, both of your roles are done. The other team has just finished their mission as well. I'll send a few of them to help out in this infiltration."_

" _Understood!"_ the same time with the three of them facing on a projected gorilla with glasses face. And with that, Hana and Mei said their goodbyes to Hanzo before leaving in their shuttle before greeted by the next batch of teammates. Torbjorn was the first one to walk out of the shuttle that parked right in front of him. Next was Reinhardt, with his hearty energy, he charges forward to Hanzo and gave him a hug of a life time and mentions a lot about a pleasure to work for glory and honor. The next person to step right through was Genji.

" _Uhh, brother. This might be a bit awkward considering we are back at our former home."_ Genji pointed out to Hanzo while he walked to Hanzo after exiting the shuttle.

" _It is awkward for me too indeed."_

" _Aww, you two don't need to be awkward at your old home darlin'. Just think of it as a vacation."_ the voice that felt obnoxiously familiar to Hanzo's ears.

" _So looks like we still will have our night drink going on then."_ Jesse lets out a big grin as Hanzo was also letting out a small grin. Meanwhile, Genji suddenly felt that he might be in a third wheel situation.

 


	8. "The Sleeping Dragon"

After everyone got out of the shuttle and moved into indoors where their inn is at, Winston's projection is once seen again.

" _Good so everyone is finally settled in the inn, although it's not much it will have to make do for now. After our transmission before with Hanzo, I had Athena crossed checked the database. It seems tonight there will be a lot of guests appearing in the coronation. We can use this advantage to slip in as well, of course we do not really want to make a scene of our own. Mccree, I believe you can still act the part of a Deadlock gang leader?"_

" _Yea, still second nature to me."_ Hanzo gave Jesse a weird lift of a brow before returning his attention to Winston.

" _Good because you will be doing so again tonight with Reinhardt and Torbjorn. Those two will be your bodyguards. Go in there and mingle with the other guests to see what you can find out about the next heir or the coronation. Try to avoid combat at all costs. We can't afford to make an enemy of all the powerful crime syndicate of the world right now."_

" _Y'got it."_ Jesse just lets out a finger bang at Winston.

" _As for Hanzo and Genji, you two will be infiltrating the mansion from the back, get in the mansion and find any useful information. Same thing, try your best to not cause a scene. Only take out anyone that might alert the others."_

" _Stealth is what I do best I guess. Understood Winston."_ Genji replied with what Hanzo deemed to be Genji's proud tone beneath his visor.

" _Hanzo, this mission will be lead by you. Everyone will listen to Hanzo for further instructions once the mission commenced. Should you find anything, get your comms out and the whole team including me will listen in as you instruct the next move."_ Hanzo was surprised at the sudden rein of commands given to him.

" _Are you sure Commander Winston? I am not sure if I could undertake such leadership..."_

" _You are the one that proposed this mission, I see no one else is fitting enough right now."_ Winston lets out a faint smile towards Hanzo and Hanzo did nothing but reply in a subtle nod.

" _Good, the ceremony will begin in 2 hours. Prepare your outfits for those that will be in undercover. Good luck everyone."_ and with that Winston's projection is gone leaving the team behind.

Reinhardt and Torbjorn left the room to prepare for their more formal get-up for the ceremony which is about to come leaving Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji behind.

" _So did your master chose to join us?"_ Hanzo out of curiosity asked Genji regarding about their previous mission.

" _Yup, he was not too keen on the idea of having to fight but he is happy to help in the process of world peace."_

" _I see..."_ Hanzo was more than looking forward to meeting Zenyatta, for him he wanted to thank Zenyatta for all the years spent to remedy his brother's soul from what Genji had told him before.

" _Well, I don' mind the monk comin' along for the ride but what's with the whole entourage?"_ Jesse came interrupting the brother's conversation.

" _Huh, why do I even bother. Jesse, my master's brother is Tekhartha Mondatta..."_

" _Ohh..."_ Jesse realized he might have slipped up there. Although, Hanzo isn't very well up to date with all the current issues so he couldn't catch on to Genji and Jesse's conversation.

" _But anyway looks like we will have to go climb on the walls of our old home, like when we were still young."_ Genji turned to Hanzo looking for Hanzo's reply.

" _It is indeed, but this time instead of sneaking out, we will have to do the sneaking in."_ Hanzo faintly remembers some of his younger days of Genji pulling him into his midnight runs.

" _And I gotta play actin', wish I got into Hollywood though."_ Jesse interrupting again.

" _I do not know about that, you might be able to only land roles on western movies with your cowboy get-up."_

" _Hey, that ain't nice darlin'"_ the both of them short laugh while Genji felt a bit intimidated by them both in the middle.

Thus the clock strikes 7, signaling the start of their mission. Getting into the altar filled with hundreds of guests was not that difficult with how Jesse with his western get-up and two big bodyguards beside him fooled everyone into thinking he is a gang leader of sorts. Giving the others a reason that they had to believe. Reason being guns and weaponry deals that are done in between the gang and the clan.

" _From what I could gather around the guests, the heir would begin the inheritance ritual at 8. The next heir's name is Hirashi Shimada. I'll try to find out more in the meantime. Mccree out."_ Jesse was standing one side sending in his report with Reinhardt and Torbjorn beside him.

" _Alright, we will keep you posted for more updates. You heard him Hanzo, how are your things on your end?"_

Meanwhile, Hanzo and Genji made their way in the mansion through the edge of the cliff beneath the mansion. The hallways are dark enough to not notify people of their arrival on their old home.

" _We heard it, we just got in. We will notify you again if we see anything."_ Hanzo replied. The two of them didn't really talk much while in the mansion. Only using hand languages to signify if anything is ahead. They kept on searching for a while until they stumble upon what had been a guests room that had lights lit from within and bodyguards guarding the door.

" _So what do we do? We knock both of them out at the same time?"_ Genji proposed. Hanzo saw no qualms about this suggestion only giving a nod in return. And the next few moments, a feather flung past the guards and distracted their attention. The brothers seized this opportunity and strike them at their next rendering them unconscious. Once done, they pulled both of their bodies to somewhere else that obscured other potential passing guards that could see that the mansion is being infiltrated. The both of them entered the room expecting hostility with their weapons on their hand. They were surprised.

The boy,wearing in heavy robes filled with shades of white and red, that they saw in their dreams is sitting in front of them, staring in to the window only to be startled when he saw both of them charging in the room.

" _Hanzo? Genji? You both came!"_ the boy simply came up and hug both of them. The brothers are more than confused now. Before anything else, Hanzo closed the door behind them and let himself loose of the boy's grasp.

" _I-I do not believe we have met..."_ Hanzo was perplexed. So is Genji.

" _True, not in reality. But I have found you both in another medium."_ leaving more confusion in what the both of them could comprehend.

" _I'm sorry. I-I should introduce myself..."_ the boy paused for a moment...

" _My name is Hirashi Shimada, son of Sojiro Shimada and Kaori Shimada. A-and... your younger brother..."_

 


	9. "The Hidden Canary"

Hanzo and Genji cannot believe what they are hearing. They have a younger brother. But not only that, they only managed to find that out after all these years.

" _Impossible..."_

" _I should explain. Mother was expecting me when everyone in our family was still together. Although, in that period of time, father was disturbed of a news that people from within the clan that favored Uncle Kojiro, will start an uprising within the clan. Hoping that mother would be able to bring me into this world safely, father faked the news of mother's passing._ "

" _That explains why father was acting strangely before his passing."_ Genji reacted to the explaination.

" _Genji? What do you mean?"_ Hanzo was curious to what Genji perceived.

" _Father wasn't really himself those last few days. He didn't bother too much on me anymore and makes himself scarce from any interaction. Only staying in his study and never coming out."_ Genji explained to Hanzo making Hanzo realize that Genji is actually quite aware of his surroundings.

" _But following that the insurrection actually did began. Father died not because of a made up accident that the clan elders wanted you two to believe but it was actually poison. Mother's heart was burdened of what might have happened to you two now that she is gone."_ Hirashi looked down on the floor.

" _Months passed as I was finally given birth but at that exact moment where I was born not too long, Uncle Kojiro's men found mother. Mother knew that these men will be coming in a few days. In a desperate move to save me, mother she... she..."_ Hirashi was breathing heavily.

" _She asked the priest of the Shimada Temple to take me away and never to return. Leaving her alone, weak from giving birth to me and trying to lengthen the time for me to be taken away into another land before they... they.. killed her..."_ silence filled the room after that. Giving Hirashi a moment to recompose as well as Hanzo and Genji to process everything that is being said.

" _Hirashi, what are you doing here then?"_ Hanzo finally broke the silence.

 _"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm afraid I was kept here unconditionally by Uncle Kojiro. He found me about a month ago, and he captured my teacher. I-I didn't want him to die, Uncle Kojiro made a threat... So, I had to follow him here..."_ Hirashi pulled himself together and letting both of them know of his current situation.

" _Do you know where your teacher is?"_ Genji asked even though he himself is quite confused how does a teacher get mixed up in all this.

" _He is being locked in the mansion's underground chambers."_

" _So what's your call Hanzo?"_ Genji turned towards Hanzo. Hanzo just walked to aside pulling out his comms.

" _I have heard everything. I suggest we should try to rescue his teacher. Civillians shouldn't be involved in anyway. It all depends on you."_ Winston spoke through the comms. Hanzo took a second before replying.

" _We will rescue the civilian, if we do so then Hirashi won't have a reason to stay anymore. Until we do rescue him, the ceremony will have to go on as usual. But once we finished the rescuing part, get Jesse's team to secure an exit for Hirashi."_

" _Understood, I'll relay over everything to Mccree's team, Winston out."_ Winston's voice dissipated right after that. Hanzo squatted down to Hirashi's height.

" _Listen, Hirashi, I have friends down there that can help you. When you see a way out, make sure you just run alright? My friends will protect you. But for now, you have to go along with the ceremony. In the meantime, me and Genji will rescue your teacher. Are you okay with that?"_ Hirashi nodded. Hanzo and Genji left the room and started to make their way bottom to the underground chambers. Leaving Hirashi not wanting to make anyone suspect anything is going on, started preparing for his inheritance ritual down at the altar.

Hanzo and Genji didn't really have any trouble getting down to the underground chambers with how little security they have in the mansion with most of them centering around the altar hall. Upon reaching to the room that Hirashi's teacher was locked in and guarded with. Hanzo and Genji made quick work with his bow and Genji's sword hilt. Not killing them of course, just incapacitate. They both entered to find a rather interesting character inside.

" _Ahh you two, as you can see I'm just a humble priest. I'm afraid that you two might want to kidnap someone else though. Although, I have no issues of you two taking my life, I mean I will eventually move on to the next world."_ Hanzo and Genji was baffled at the fact this person in front of them was supposed to be a priest. Although his robes are somewhat familiar to the kind of robes that Hirashi wore, he was rather too eccentric to be a priest.

" _No, we're not here to kidnap or kill. We're Hirashi's brothers. You're his teacher?"_ Genji asked despite being baffled.

" _Oh so you two are... I see the time has come then hasn't it. I take it that Hirashi told you everything?"_ the brothers just nodded in unison.

" _Good then, now let us make our way shall we?"_ the priest moves to the direction of the door moving past the brothers only to abruptly turn and continue.

" _Oh where are my manners. My name is Juno. Please to meet you both."_ and the priest just resumes walking past the door. Leaving the brothers to wonder more why their younger brother follows such an 'interesting' teacher around. " _Oh...! Before I forget. If I'm not wrong, those men must have placed somewhere over there after they managed to steal it while I'm sleeping..."_ Juno went to the opposite room and grabbing what seems to be a staff.

" _Hanzo, Genji, when you have led me out of danger, please return this to Hirashi as soon as possible."_ Juno passed the staff to Hanzo.

" _But why would he needed that? Isn't it just a normal staff? Could always get more from the temple."_ Genji raised a good thought of question in Hanzo as he found himself asking that question as well.

" _I wish I had the time to elaborate the importance of this staff but I guess I'll save it for another time. Just promise that you would do so?"_ Hanzo had no choice but to comply Juno with a sigh and hold the staff on the other hand. The two brothers then follow to lead Juno out to safety.

In the meantime, while Hanzo and Genji are busy rescuing Juno, Hirashi was being escorted to the altar hall as the clock finally strikes 8.

 


	10. "The Escape"

_"So that's the gist of what happened."_ Winston spoke to Jesse about what Hanzo and Genji had found in the mansion. Jesse was also starting to suspect that the ceremony was also about to start anytime soon.

" _Got it big guy, so all I had to do is create a diversion and lead the kid out?"_

" _Yes, the ceremony will be starting soon, try to make your presence known to Hirashi that you are the friends Hanzo is referring to. The teacher is being free as of now. Wish you the best of luck Jesse. Winston out."_ Winston's voice was never to be heard again.

" _Hmm, this is very troubling indeed ja? We will need to find a way to create distraction._ " Reinhardt was not expecting the whole mission to turn into something this big of a scale.

" _And I'm not even sure if we could even pull it off with us three."_ Torbjorn being the veteran he is was not seeing the chances of success. Jesse had a plan of course. But this plan depended on how well he is able to fool everyone in the hall. The stunt he is about to pull is pretty normal back in his Deadlock gang days. The hall silenced as a figure approached to the stage of the altar. An old Japanese man, about sixty years old or so give or take.

" _Greetings to all our guests, we the Shimada clan have wonderful news to share. As you all know that after a decade, the clan is headless without a person to lead it, leaving the clan astray. But now, we finally were able to track down one of the remaining few heirs to the Shimada legacy. Once more, the glory of the Shimada clan will be restored."_ a chanting from outside was heard clearly. Either the Shimada has very specific rituals or Jesse is just completely ignorant to how the other side of the world does things, he is actually somewhat frightened at how everyone stood there not faltered by the chanting. The room was filled with the Shimada crest with a parade coming in the lane between the guests leading the altar. What followed was an entourage of bodyguards with a boy, a teen, that fits the description of Hirashi Shimada. He gave a smile and a tip of his hat towards Hirashi. Hirashi saw the signal but didn't respond in any matter yet. As the entourage was at the stairs leading to the altar, Jesse saw the opportunity now.

" _Hey, that ain't the true to heir to the clan. Y'gotta be shittin' on me!"_ everyone in the hall turned their attention to him. Good. That's what Jesse needed to give Hirashi a chance later. Only a little bit more push.

" _I got a deal from your future clan leader, this kid ain't it. He told me that the deal will only be on if we came to the ceremony to watch him be the leader. And he told me his name is Hanzo Shimada!"_ everyone gasp at the mention of the name. Hirashi finally realized as his face suddenly perked up as well. Jesse took this opportunity with Torbjorn and Reinhardt beside him on both side to walk near the stairs. One final push.

" _If you wanted proof, here!"_ Jesse showed a picture of Hanzo to everyone from his phone. Everyone seems to react to it in murmurs and chit-chatters. While that is going on and all attention is away from him, Hirashi took this chance to run towards Jesse and the others passing through the bodyguards. Shocked, the guards quickly gathered themselves back from the interruption of their attention to run towards Hirashi, only to be blocked by Torjorn and Reinhardt. The three with Hirashi fled from the hall with Reinhardt blocking all the gunfire with his shield.

The group had finally made it to the area in front of the gate only to be cornered on both sides.

" _Hirashi, don't you want to help your dear uncle? Do you not care about your teacher? Do you want him to die?"_ the old man from behind walked to the direction of the group.

" _I never wanted to help you uncle and Jun-sensei is safe."_ Hirashi answers firmly.

" _So you dare to speak up to me... After all this time... You ungrateful brat... I am just giving you what you deserved! A spot in the family!"_ Kojiro was heard yelling at the end and made Hirashi squealed a little.

" _You do not decide any of our family fate anymore Kojiro."_ the voice was distant but soon two figures appeared with the group from the skies jumping down from above. It was Hanzo and Genji.

" _Hirashi, from your teacher."_ Hirashi was passed of the staff. He looked a bit baffled and surprised at why the staff was given to him.

" _Of course, it had to be you. The traitor and bane of Shimada clan. What do I care. If it comes to be. Kill them all!"_ At the sound of his orders everyone took up their arms. The formation is not favoring the team with both sides being surrounded.

" _You still doing good cowboy?"_ Hanzo asked in the middle of the fight.

" _I can dance all night darlin'"_ Jesse replied with a grin. But the whole battle progressed to a not favorable state. The both of them took down the guards one by one, with Jesse shouting his catchphrase, " _it's high noon..."_ and Hanzo using his dragons to rid of the enemies left and right. Reinhardt was left to protect Hirashi. Although the whole team are all about to be overwhelmed by numbers at this rate.

" _Sacred Grounds!"_ A chime was heard and all the bodyguards under Kojiro's command that was near the team was pushed back by an invisible force. The whole team was confused and looked at Hirashi's direction. Two chimes was heard again this time.

" _Great Deity of The Moon Tsukuyomi, lend me your strength!"_ Hirashi swung his staff towards the moon.

" _What?"_ Jesse was surprised and unsure of what to be made out of from this. Although subtle, the guards are not attacking the team anymore. The guards are looking more confused if compared to Jesse.

" _I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to help... They shouldn't be able to see us now. W-we should leave right now..."_ the team had a lot of questions but chose to ask them at another time and leave the area. The guards didn't give pursuit any longer.

 


	11. "The Parting and The Beginning"

The whole team finally got to their shuttle in the landing point near Hanamura, the inn is no longer safe. As the team entered they are greeted by a very energetic priest and teacher of Hirashi.

" _Ah, you have returned safely Hirashi!"_ Juno just lets out a big smile.

" _Sensei!"_ Hirashi just runs towards Juno and lets out a hug.

" _I'm so glad you're safe, Jun-sensei. I'm so worried!"_

" _Alright now, be still my child there are others around. It is unbecoming of a priest in training to be acting this way."_

" _Oh, I-I'm sorry sensei."_ Hirashi pulls himself back.

" _I-I'm sure you all have a lot of questions... I'll try my best to answer them..."_ Hirashi was a bit hesitant as he faces the team. Not sure how the others would take in all the information that he is about to tell them.

" _First of, that was helluva show there partner. Secondly, how did y'do that?"_ Jesse was the most curious out of the bunch. Of course, seeing Hanzo and Genji's dragon in combat was nothing special. But what he just saw back there was in a whole other level.

" _I-I'm a... I'm a priest-in-training."_ Hirashi meekly replied.

" _But even so, a priest shouldn't be able to do something like this."_ Genji was also curious about the whole thing.

" _I-I may be a priest-in-training, but what I'm learning is actually the long lost secrets of the great Onmyouji, Abe-No-Seimei. Jun-sensei was the sole practitioner of his teachings."_

" _Abe-no-Seimei... that's a thousand years ago..."_ Hanzo was surprised to hear this as well.

" _Allow me to take over Hirashi."_ Hirashi just nodded.

" _Yes, I am the last practitioner left in this world, Abe-no-Seimei left not only the teachings of which he follow and adhere to our best, but he also left three important relics which is only proof of such a figure's existence. The first being the Script of Charms, the second being the 12 Spirits Umbrella and lastly, the third is what Hirashi is holding right now, the Heaven's Tear."_ Juno took a pause, giving the whole team to sink in to such a rare information that the whole world is missing.

" _The script was only to be passed down from one generation to the other without fail and only by memory. We are not to have any copies out into the world. The umbrella's location now is in a museum in the Japanese National Museum for safekeeping and education. Only a practitioner can use it, so it is safe. The staff though, is a relic that can let one communicate to the deities beyond our comprehension. We, as the practitioners are to learn and communicate with the deities so that we can properly use the staff in time of need to help people."_

For the life of Torbjorn and Reinhardt, both of them was very shocked at learning how otherworldly things functions with the staff but tried to ignore it. Leaving Jesse, very impressed (he thinks that the whole disappearing trick was cool and imagined Hirashi to be a wizard of some sorts, he likes magic) and Hanzo with Genji both a bit speechless. Hirashi walks towards his brothers with his head not being able to face both of them.

" _Hirashi?"_ Hanzo looked toward the little priest. The little priest just hugged Hanzo hard. Hanzo started to feel tears on the little priest's eyes. Followed up with heavy cries.

" _I-I'm... I'm so... scared! I-I don't want... to lose... to lose... you two... after I just knew... my.. my.. family is still alive!"_ the heavy bursts of cries just keeps continuing. Hanzo was still unsure what to do with his newfound younger brother on him crying.

" _I'm-I'm... so lonely... after all... these times... I'm so glad... you're finally both here... Oni-san!"_ 'Oni-san', never in the world would Hanzo imagine being called by that ever again. Instinctively, Hanzo positioned himself lower and hugged the crying boy. Poor child. Living in solitude and always on the run, never had a place to call home or people to call as his family. Hirashi just keeps crying to Hanzo as Hanzo just keeps on hugging him tighter than ever.

" _It's okay, ototo..."_ Hanzo patter on Hirashi's back as well as his hair as comfort to Hirashi. The others watch in silence.

" _I've heard everything."_ Winston's face popped up in the screen in the shuttle. Without realizing Winston is already on the monitor as if overseeing the whole mission.

" _I didn't expect the result would turn out much more finer but I'm surprised it did. The Shimada clan is in a turmoil state. One less problem to worry in my focus on other problems right now."_ Winston added.

" _Ah, you must be the commander that is correct?"_ Juno returned to his peculiar attitude and with his big smile faced towards Winston.

" _Yes, you are not mistaken."_

" _I have a favor to ask."_ the whole room except Hanzo and Hirashi stopped to look at Juno.

" _I know that this place is an agency that has many dangers with it, I also know it may be unconventional but please, can you let Hirashi to stay with his brothers?"_

" _I can arrange that, it shouldn't be much of a trouble. He has certain capabilities of protecting himself if he needs to."_

" _Good, please see to it then."_ Juno remained his smile all the way. Hirashi stopped bursting into tears after he realized what Juno was saying and reached to him instead.

" _Sensei, I don't want to stop learning with you... Why will you..."_ before Hirashi managed to finish Juno just lift his arm as if a gesture to let him talk first.

" _Hirashi, you have a family now. They will be able to provide the love and care I have not able to provide you these 15 years of your life. From then until now, I wished nothing more but for your happiness and safety. The road I travel will be long as I still have yet to fulfill all the pilgrimage that must be done. Go to your family and spread more of your teachings there alright?"_ Juno giving a weak smile this time wiping of the little priest's remaining tears. As if Juno was a caring mother tending to her child.

" _I must thank you for taking care of my brother for all these years."_ Hanzo bowed to Juno. Hanzo was very grateful to Juno for raising his younger brother even though he is not sure of what kind of a person Juno is.

" _You need not mention, now, I have been one month late to resume my pilgrimage, I should start resuming then. Hirashi, I will send you notes and letters to continue your lesson understand?"_ Hirashi only nodded and Juno replied with a smile and move to exit the door.

" _Hirashi, one thing, Heaven's Tear now belongs to you. Protect it and make sure you use it often to commune. Goodbye now."_ that's right. Heaven's Tear is still in Hirashi's hand. Juno left another smile at the team and exited the shuttle. Everyone turned to Winston's direction.

" _U-uh... I will do my best! I will help out as much as possible!"_ Hirashi bowed as he says and Winston lets out a chuckle.

" _I thought we were just going to infiltrate the Shimada clan just to get information and put a little damper. Never have I thought today other than putting a huge damper on the Shimada clan, we have a new recruit as well. Good to have you on board, Agent Hirashi Shimada."_

" _Hey kid, don't beat yourself up alright? You'll do fine."_ Jesse just rubs Hirashi's hair.

" _Thank you..."_

The next hour in flight back Gibraltar was left to everyone's leisure, Reinhardt and Torbjorn taking a shut-eye after a long day. These two veterans do not mind any extra rest given to them. Jesse was looking for something apparently, didn't bother to tell what though. Left Hanzo and Genji now catching up with Hirashi, both of them needed to learn more about their newly discovered little brother that they only found not long.

" _Hirashi, that reminds me. Do you have your dragon?"_ Genji asked Hirashi as he is quite curious if their younger brother has one.

" _I do, but... are you both sure you want to meet him?_ " This question sprang up a lot of attention from both of them. Surely the dragon is not feral.

" _I guess we don't mind though. Unless you do."_ Genji gave a reply.

" _Alright, I-I guess it is still ok. I-I'm sorry if you are uncomfortable for what you will have to deal with."_ Hirashi lift his right arm and folded his robe's sleeves, exposing a tattoo similar to what Hanzo have in the left arm.

" _Great dragon of light, I beseech you to come to me."_ Hanzo and Genji is now more curious as they don't need to call their dragons like that just to let them be with them for a brief moment. A light was shone around the right arm. No specific color. It was pure light.

" _Mortal, what use of you to summon me in this state."_ the white dragon on Hirashi's right arm spoke. Both Hanzo and Genji was not surprised at a dragon appearing but what they were taken aback was the fact that this dragon seems to be not as docile as they encountered before.

" _I-I'm sorry, my brothers.. they wanted to see you..."_ Hirashi answers meekly.

" _Your brothers?"_ the dragon turned to look at the both of them.

" _Host of Fujin and Raijin, as well as the host of Ryujin."_ the white dragon only replied that leaving the brothers more phased.

" _You never do change Shinryu, always the proud one."_ Udon answered.

" _Udon?"_ Hanzo surprised at how Udon appeared out of nowhere.

" _When will you finally learn Shinryu that you have to let your pride go?"_ another dragon appeared on Genji's lap.

" _Tamago?"_ Genji was also surprised.

" _I see no reason to stay any longer, mortal, I trust you will come and offer your offerings again tonight. I shall take my leave now."_ with that Shinryu just vanishes instantly.

" _I-I'm really sorry, I know Shinryu is just really nervous of finally meeting his dragon kins... And it's also nice to meet you all. Shinryu always told me how you and Fujin always soar high in the sky and watch over the world back in the days."_ Hirashi is actually talking to Hanzo's dragons head on before turning to Genji's.

" _I-I also heard about how Shinryu told me about how you protected the world with providing us nature's bounty. On behalf of everyone I thank all of you dragons deeply."_ Hirashi bowed to the dragons to which the dragons left somewhat of a dragon chuckling.

" _It seems that our dear brother have somewhat gave you the impression that we are great beings of the world. My child it is not so grandiose. We dragons are only beings sent by the gods to fulfill our duty. Shinryu only asked that you treat him that way is because he is regarded highly in the Celestial Realm. You would do well if you treat us the same as you would treat your brothers. We are just here to help the Shimada."_ Udon carefully explained to Hirashi. All he could do was just nod to the advice and the dragon is gone again.

" _You seemed to know a lot more about dragons then we do."_ Hanzo went on to question Hirashi more as he is eager to learn more about his heritage as well.

" _Well, my studies did touch upon the dragon spirits and the likes. Shinryu, although was given to me after my birth into the world about 2 years, was a holy dragon that was sent by the gods themselves as an errand. Ryujin, which is Tamago's real name, was actually more than willing to be a protector for the next host or bearer. Fujin and Raijin, Soba and Udon's real name, was given to big brother together at the same time because Fujin not wanting to let Raijin alone to go through being a protector, insisted on entering at the same host."_

" _Wow, I guess father didn't really teach us that much about how our dragons come to be and what their origin is from huh?"_ Genji remarks with his face being perked up from being impressed at long lost information.

" _But why do they only protect the Shimada, I see no reason they must comply."_ Hanzo must satiate his curiousity as well.

" _What all of the people in Shimada clan forgot, was that we actually descended from a line of family blessed by a god... Susanoo. The god himself one day witnessed one of our ancestor, fighting in a war. With no one on the battlefield with him, the god asked why he persists on fighting when there are no allies. All he answered was, he would still fight if he can because everyone back in his home depended on him to keep his city, his home safe. There the gods gave him a blessing that he would receive in a form of dragon spirit. Any offspring from that point onwards will also receive a dragon spirit of their own as well. We are not the first clans to receive but sadly we are the remaining clans that still have the blessing."_ the brothers felt like they were taking a long history class, not to mention from their own little brother.

" _I wish I had more to elaborate on but sensei told me to focus on the materials he has given me first. I guess that's all I can share."_ Hirashi returned back to his reclusive self. Hanzo noticed it. He knew that Hirashi perks up when he talks about what he learned. Hanzo did nothing but patted on Hirashi's hair. Hirashi smiled. And in the corner, Jesse was actually able to see the dragons appearing and re-appearing, as well as able to eavesdrop on the whole conversation.

 


	12. "The Shift In The Drinks"

As the shuttle dropped down and everyone returned to their room to call it a night, Hirashi is greeted by Winston and being taken to have a small tour so that Hirashi knows his way around the Watchpoint. Hirashi whispered to Hanzo that Hirashi will want to speak with him after all that is done. And unsuspectingly, Jesse came up from behind and pulling up a sake.

" _Still up for drinking night?"_ Jesse gave a smile to Hanzo.

" _It's been a long day Jesse, I am not sure if we should...."_

_"Aww, darlin' we finally came back and I help off my booze to look forward to drink it with you now."_

And so Hanzo conceded, the both of them made their way to Hanzo's room where the usual drinking spot happened to be. It is already in the middle of midnight, but in their perspective, a little alcohol will not be much of a problem. With the cups ready, both men poured their fill and knock their cups together as a sign of commencement that their drinking session has begin.

" _Long day huh, darlin'"_

" _It is indeed. I have a lot to settle today. With Hirashi..."_

" _Hey, it's alright, y'know you're not alone anymore right? You can always count on everyone else over here to get you through. You can also count on me too."_ Hanzo did not expect that least sentence.

" _I... I know. But I guess, I finally feel like I will have my chance at redemption finally. What I have done with Genji, I can make sure that the same do not happen to Hirashi...."_ a silence filled in between the two men.

" _Cheers to that then?"_ Hanzo said nothing and lifted their cups together and knocked the cups again.

" _I do mean to tell you this sometime but I never had the chance, now is the best I guess. I can actually... I can actually see yer dargons..."_ silence fell in again before Hanzo replied.

" _I see... But..."_

" _Udon? Was it? She told me that I was already attuned to these kinda things."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Not that it's anything special but I just gotta let y'know that the first day I actually met you. When Soda and Udon were around your neck. You were beautiful..."_ Jesse has no tact but whatever the case he just blurts everything that he thinks of.

" _Jesse..."_

" _And also, I always liked coming back to this. I always liked drinking with you. It gave me a reason to look forward to come back to..."_

" _Jesse..."_

" _I always, always... liked you."_ Jesse gave a smile and Hanzo could not decipher whether this is one of his jest or he is being serious.

" _If you mistaken me for falling into one of your flirting fits then you have clearly not known me very well cowboy."_

" _Well, I guess this time maybe it's true."_ with the same smile he responded to what Hanzo said. Hanzo sensed there is some truthfulness in Jesse's statement. Still, Hanzo still cannot let this statement to truly it sink in into his mind yet.

" _You jest too much Jesse..."_

" _Fine, fine. I'll let it go... for now..."_ silence crept back in. Hanzo was unfamiliar with how calm and collected how Jesse suddenly become. Jesse finally broke the silence again.

" _Hirashi. He is gonna be a one helluva kid I can tell. Don't worry alright? And I'm proud of you today. I had fun fighting beside you..."_

" _And me too..."_ the whole night ended with them traded drinks after drinks until the other cannot handle anymore liquor and have to retreat to their room. Jesse was drunk but not stupid. He knew Hanzo still cannot accept him yet as something more. He wouldn't push it... Yet...

As the next day arrives, the whole Watchpoint was eager at meeting their newer recruits. An omnic monk and a priest-in-training Shimada. Everyone was laughing at the irony of their newest members being a part of a faith. What the others didn't know is that Hirashi and Zenyatta actually had a very educational and to Hirashi's point of view, a 'fun' discussion of how the religion differentiates and how the two religion that they practice can be further looked upon. Of course the others don't even bother with that. Interestingly enough, these new recruits were doing a good job in actually masquerading another two of their team members from getting more close with each other. Hanzo was enjoying breakfast at his own leisure while Jesse was sitting beside him just staring at Hanzo. Those two would throw out a couple of banters and quips at each other while everyone would gather at the other side to marvel at the two new recruits. And in a sudden, Hirashi walks towards Hanzo and Jesse's direction.

" _Umm... I had to talk with you big brother... Winston made me to."_ Hirashi just slipped in a form on the dining table.

" _I-I... Winston told me that although I am an agent, I still have to go to school. The only time that I will be involved in missions will be in Saturday and Sundays..."_ Hirashi was a bit uncomfortable at the idea of being a school. Hanzo realized at that moment that of course Hirashi can't have an academic education. He spent his whole life on the road. The only study that he got was from a religion teacher.

" _So do I have to fill it up for you?"_

 _"Yea..."_ Hanzo immediately turned his attention to the application form and fill it in with Jesse by his side. Then Hanzo was stuck at a section. Hirashi took a peek at where Hanzo was stuck at.The papers indicated that should the student's parents are deceased, there should be a legal guardian with a spouse to take care of the child to approve the application.

" _Oh... I-I'm sorry... I should have known... I'll get back to Winston-san..."_ Hirashi was about to leave but stopped as soon as he heard another voice.

" _Hey why not put me in as your spouse? I'm okay with that."_ Jesse volunteered from the side.

" _Are you sure you can handle being my spouse cowboy?"_ Hanzo left a bit of snide in his tone.

" _I bet I can handle anything you throw at me honey."_ Jesse words returned with a smile in his face. With that Hanzo actually wrote down Jesse's name and particular and handed the form back to Hirashi.

" _Thank you big brother... I-I'll see you in another while.."_ Hirashi happily grabs the form and takes a bow before finding Winston.

" _Guess I'll be the mother of the kid huh."_ Hanzo and Jesse just lets out a laugh at the notion of that.

 


	13. "The Study of The Canary"

Days past as Hirashi started to spend his life adjusting to his new environment. His task of being an Overwatch agent is not difficult for him with Winston, very strictly, positions Hirashi to be more of a support agent. Hirashi are to not be at the front lines but he is only to remain in the back lines (in the Watchpoint's medical bay) helping whoever that needs help. Hirashi also shared what he could do with his master's staff with him. Creating an invisible wall, illusions, creating an intense brightness that blinds everyone, exorcism (this raised a lot of skepticism but had to believe without any debate after the first miracle he pulled off with the glowing moon above the Shimada mansion), organic healing and etc. But the catch is, Hirashi can only do these things with conditions as each of these abilities require the help of different gods that Hirashi can commune to. What really made Winston decided so is because of the "healing" part that made HIrashi very much viable in any given place with the condition being anywhere with woods or trees, also it has to be done in a period, not as quick as Dr. Angela's Cadeceus which is instantaneous. Jesse was also very much impressed by Hirashi whenever he would perform any kinds of those abilities that Hirashi would do, Jesse calls them "magic tricks" and Hirashi could only laugh. Hanzo was also very impressed at what his little brother can do, despite not having the training imposed on him and Genji since young, Hirashi's miracles that he brings about is more than enough to compensate all the years of training.

The same though cannot be said about Hirashi's academic progress. Hirashi's schooling days was not necessarily as bad as he thought but of course, he had not been in a school for all his life. He has troubles trying to keep up with all the excess education that he should be learning at his age. Then comes one day that Hirashi had no choice but to speak up about his academic.

" _B-Big brother?"_ Hanzo and a few others in the dining table noticed Hirashi, heads tilting downwards and not facing up.

" _I-I... have a test... coming in a two weeks..."_ everyone's face perks up when they listened to the word test. Hanzo stayed calm.

" _Go on."_ Hanzo tried to reassure Hirashi that nothing is wrong with sounding his concerns.

" _I-I... have troubles... with a few subject... can you teach me?"_ Hirashi was very embarrassed at this point. But everyone else that heard him came joining in.

" _What subject do you need help with luv?"_ Lena asked the shy Hirashi.

" _I... need help with... Mathematics, Chemistry, Pyshics, Biology, English, History and Social Studies..."_ Hirashi finished off and everyone in the room that paid attention can barely keep their jaw closed.

" _Wait a minute, are you sure you're not having trouble with all subject?"_ Lucio asked out of curiosity from the other side of the dining table.

" _I still can manage Arts and Crafts!"_ although it has it's meek-ish character in his tone, Hirashi seems to be really proud of his one subject that he can really depend on. Hanzo started to consider all the subjects that Hirashi needs help with. Mathematics is easy for Hanzo, but as for the rest he could even barely keep up with.

" _Hey I can help with History luv, I've been to the past before so I guess I can let you know what its really like."_ Lena brought a wide smile to accompany her volunteer and followed up by the others.

" _Hmm, I maybe a gorilla but I do know my way around Physics, I can offer my assistance. Oh I should get Dr. Angela aboard on helping you with Biology as well."_ Winston's offer on Physics and Biology.

" _I can help with Chemistry!"_ Mei perks up as she finally could share her wonderful world of atoms and matters that could be altered with temperature.

" _Yea, I can help you Rashi, I know my way around the current events."_ Lucio pitched in as well, giving Hirashi his first nickname to ever be heard as well on the first day.

" _Thank you! Everyone I-I am so grateful for your help! I won't disappoint you..."_ Hirashi bowed in front of everyone. It is a miracle that the Shimada's next generation would willingly bow to others whereas back in those days they would demand others to bow instead. Hanzo finally started to "math" out all the subjects that Hirashi have brought up and it only leaves one left... " _Hirashi, I'm afraid tha-"_

Before Hanzo managed to finished, Jesse entered the dining hall and Lucio called out to him.

" _Yo, Mccree."_ Jesse came to the dining table spot to check out the commotion after Lucio called to him. He lets out a sneaky grin that only Hanzo noticed as well while he walks to there.

" _So, what's up kid? Got some problem?"_ Jesse asked as he squat down a little to Hirashi's height and giving him a pat.

" _Hirashi's got a test and we all are trying to pitch in to help study for his test."_ Lena explained to Jesse.

" _Huh, bummer, dunno when's the last time I had a test. Never been a good student but I still have some good stuff I learned."_ Jesse's prattling makes a few of those in the same room to laugh at him seeing as that maybe why he comes off as a bit "dumb" but not Hanzo. Hanzo was still trying to get Hirashi to know that he would have to revise English on his own.

" _What do yer need help with left?"_ Jesse suddenly sprung out the question.

" _English..."_ Hanzo told Jesse even though he never really expected Jesse to be proficient with it, let alone help.

" _Well lucky you, my boy, just so happen English is what I am good at."_ everyone, including Hanzo, turned their heads towards Jesse with a sight of disbelief.

" _You are not kidding about this are you, Jesse?"_ Lena helped the whole group of disbelievers to ask the big question.

" _Oh hell no, I have my ways with words. Trust me alright?"_

" _B-Big brother?"_ Hirashi was looking towards Hanzo for approval. By the looks of Hirashi's eyes glows, he seems to have taken alike to Jesse as well and do not mind being tutored by him.

" _Fine and that settles all your subject after I will personally tutor you on Mathematics."_ Hanzo concedes. Jesse was thrilled that he is going to teach Hirashi as well as Hirashi himself evidently with a high five.

" _You'll do great little guy!"_

" _I-I'll do my best and learn from you Mccree-san..."_

From that day onward, a timer was set in everyone's mind that pitched in to help tutor Hirashi. Luckily for the team, the missions are not that many with the other parts of the world isn't that much illegal or dangerous activity going around that period. Winston has issued that those involved will have to devote a set of hours everyday to tutor Hirashi. " _Although we are very much a peacekeeping group that fights to protect civilians, Overwatch agents have to be reinforced physically and academically so they can deal with any situations."_ is what Winston left a memo on for people that are wondering on why the test is such a big deal. But also Winston has a soft spot for Hirashi, he wanted the boy to discover the joy of learning about the world that he could not do so.

With the days past by, everyone was progressively teaching Hirashi and without much issue. Mei was more than happy to teach Hirashi the whole day on chemistry. As for Winston, he was also delighted to teach Hirashi but to the extent where Winston would sometime not mindful enough for Hirashi's syllabus until he would speak of higher level of physics (quantum physics, spaca and matter). Dr. Angela, or in this case, Teacher Angela resumed her maternal nature familiar to her as she guided Hirashi in recognizing the human anatomy. Lucio was very vocal in his sessions with Hirashi regarding certain events that happened in the world nowadays and Lena actually wanted to bring Hirashi a time travel trip to which Hanzo refused to let her do so out of fear that he might not return. Hanzo taught Hirashi mathematics with his strict demeanor, Hirashi was struggling a lot in this subject but since it's his big brother doing the teaching, he has to absorb as much to not dishonor him. The days go on until the last remaining days for English...

" _So it's finally my time to teach you then huh, pumpkin?"_ Jesse walked into the makeshift study room for Hirashi that Reinhardt, Torbjorn and Genji had prepared for Hirashi as their sign of support with Reinhardt and Torbjorn are not the most appropriate person to be doing the tutoring and Genji was not really a studious person himself, making him a jack-of-all trades in terms of studying. Hanzo wished Genji could study up back when they were still young. Jesse takes a moment to look around the room and spotted Hanzo sitting in a corner.

" _What are you doing here darlin'?"_

 _"I wish to make sure that Hirashi is actually learning English. Do not worry, you may teach as you would."_ Hanzo closes his eyes while letting Jesse know as if Hanzo did not want to see how Jesse would fail his session miserably.

" _Alrighty then.. I mean... Alright."_ Jesse correctly tries to go into his 'teaching mode'.

" _So Hirashi tell me, what do you think language is?"_

" _Umm... a way to communicate?"_ Hirashi responded and Hanzo sees no reason for such questioning.

" _Well, correct. But also not correct."_

" _What? Well..."_ Hirashi hits a wall in his mind. Hanzo was about to interrupt until Jesse continues.

" _The other half of the answer is a way to project your feeling."_ Jesse said with a very tender smile on his face. Hanzo took a moment to look at Jesse's face. A peaceful look that Hanzo never managed to get to see until now.

" _Now put those two answers and what do you get?"_ Jesse now posed another question to Hirashi.

" _So a language is something that you communicate your feelings?"_

" _Exactly! Now tell me, what's your school asking you to read up on? Any literature?"_

" _Umm... The teachers did ask us to read up on the novel 'The Phantom of The Opera'. I finished reading it already."_

" _Ah, then tell me why did the Phantom kidnap Christine in the first place?"_ Hanzo's eyes are wide open, of all the people, he didn't expect Jesse to know literature.

" _Well, isn't it because that the Phantom likes Christine?"_ Jesse chimed with a hum.

" _Alright then, why did he like her?"_ Hirashi was struggling to find a solid answer, Hanzo was left baffled at this unsuspecting turn of event and how Jesse was actually familiar with this piece of literature.

" _And that's why we read them, to know the reasons between a story. For example, how would you profess your love for someone?"_

" _I-I... I love you?"_ Hirashi was more than uncomfortable at saying these three words.

" _Well, not wrong. But I'll give you an example. Maybe something like this."_ Jesse took a pause and look towards Hanzo.

" _Sweetheart, there's never a day where I wouldn't miss you. Day by day the image of your face, your voice haunts me till no end. My soul is held captive within your grasp, waiting for it to finally bloom in you someday..."_ Jesse smiled and Hanzo just sat there shocked. " _Surely, that cowboy is not telling me those words..."_

" _So, what can you pick apart from those lines?"_ Jesse turned back to Hirashi.

" _Umm... You clearly miss the other person but it felt like even if there's a day you are not together, you would be sad. The other person is clearly always in your mind and can't snap yourself out of it. You are waiting for the other person to show the same signs? I'm not sure but it really seems like you care a lot about that person till you can't break your mind out of it... Did I said it right?"_ Jesse only responded with a pat in Hirashi's head.

" _Correct, now let's start making sure you learn how to use your words to express how you feel."_

And with that, the whole classed continued with Jesse teaching Hirashi a lot more than what Hanzo would have guessed. Jesse would tell Hirashi to view the language as if it's part of daily life, even if it is for the test. The day would pass to night with some breaks in between and Jesse would monitor Hirashi's writing until Hirashi eventually dozed off.

" _He'll do alright."_ Jesse spoke to Hanzo as he tucked Hirashi with his serape by his body leaning on to the desk sleeping.

" _I mean the test of course. He's a bright kid."_

" _Thank you, Jesse. I didn't expect you would have deep roots with language."_ Hanzo bowed to Jesse. Jesse just tried to get Hanzo standing straight again.

" _Darlin' it's no big deal. Besides I am the kid's 'mum' after all."_ Jesse just laughs at his statement while Hanzo cannot help but be reminded that in paper for the school to see, both of them are spouses, a co-guardian for Hirashi.

" _Anyway, since it's night time and I don't wanna wake lil' Hira up. Drinking night still on?"_ Hanzo was about to refuse considering he himself is a bit tired but he does not mind a sip or two.

" _Sure, but I can't afford to get wasted. I need to bring Hirashi back to his room later."_ with that both men found themselves drinking sake in the makeshift room. As usual a knock on their cups before the first drink.

" _I never knew you were well versed with literature."_ Hanzo spoke out for Jesse to listen.

" _Naw, I never had the time to read anymore. But back when I was little, yea I like reading some of the. Just recently I got back into it. I really like how people used words y'know. Like my old man. He knows how to use em' to get what he need."_

" _Old man?"_

" _Not really my father. My father was already gone when I came to. The only person that I could call that name. Father? It was Gabe. Gabriel Reyes."_ Jesse looked through the window. Hanzo knew. Hanzo saw his melancholic eyes gazing through the horizon. Jesse missed his father. Even if not by blood.

" _He... he must be a great person then."_

" _Heck yeah, I mean, I would gladly show you to him y'know. But I can already imagine him saying stuff like how a little shit like me don't deserve a friend like you. Well, not anymore."_

" _He... he passed away?"_ Hanzo was careful to make sure he does not reopen any past wounds.

" _Yea. Died with the old Overwatch. He and two others. Gabe, Jack and Ana. They were... family. And I couldn't save them..."_ Hanzo could only turn back to his cup. Not realizing that Jesse's only family and friends was in Overwatch.

" _That's why when lil' Hira came along. I don't know if you realized, everyone finally got together. Everyone cared about what's happening with the others. We finally became a family. Not the same like last time, but it's still a family."_

" _I am really sorry to hear all this. And I still am trying to cope with taking care of Hirashi. I have once failed Genji before. I am not sure if I-"_ before Hanzo managed to continue.

" _Hanzo, you are more than enough for Hirashi. Believe in yourself for once alright? If you can't then... believe in me then..."_ 'believe in Jesse' as Hanzo thought.

" _I will try, to believe in a cowboy then."_ Hanzo said so with a smirk and Jesse just laughs along.

" _Otousan... Okasan..."_ Hirashi mumbled while sleeping and Hanzo alongside Jesse heard it.

" _What do they mean?"_ Jesse was unfamiliar with Japanese. Go figure.

" _He meant father and mother. He must be dreaming of them."_

" _Sad to see that lil' Hira didn't have a family before all of these but now that he's here. We'll make sure he gets to live off those 15 years alone."_ Jesse said so with a confident smile. Leaving Hanzo smilling out of hope for Hirashi that he truly does so.

The night ended as Hanzo's cup was finished and had to excuse himself to bring Hirashi back to his room. But Hanzo felt a change in hit gut. A twist in perception. If he cannot believe in himself, he might opt to believe in Jesse.

 


	14. "The Eye Of Past"

Hirashi finally finished his exams and came back from school in Gibraltar with a memo from the school. Hanzo read it and does not know how to make of it.

" _So, the school will hold a teacher and parents meeting session. And the results will only be revealed then."_ Hanzo was still a bit in a bind. He is not sure if he should attend considering there are a specific part that he lied just to get Hirashi through in the school. Even though he tried to avoid awkwardness, he conceded and just asked Jesse to come along.

The meeting was not as bad as Hanzo hoped. The teachers in the school believed those two enough that they are a couple and taking up as the responsibility to be guardians for Hirashi. Hirashi's results was very good, not the best, but considering his background, he did pretty well. He was ranked above average in his year. The teachers also reported of no bad behaviors which is to be expected from Hirashi. After they reached the Watchpoint, everyone that heard Hirashi's results was praising him and giving him head pats (yes, by this moment, everyone knew that Hirashi likes getting his head patted).

" _Well, since you did a job well done. I say that you deserve something for your hard work. Now tell me, what would you want?_ " Winston just gave the boy another pat while asking. Hirashi was giving himself a moment to think.

" _Anything?"_ Winston just nodded to his question. Hirashi then decided.

" _Can I... go to Shin-Tokyo this weekend?"_ everyone raised an eyebrow. Why would a boy want to go to a place like that?

" _I-I'm sorry. I just thought that I wanted to visit there..."_ Winston just lets out a hum.

" _Athena, what are the missions are there for this weekend?"_ Winston just shouts towards the room they are in.

" _There will be two missions occurring in this weekend. The first is the U.N. security mission. The second is the Russian special task force mission._ " Athena replied. Winston just lets out another hum.

" _We don't really need to send a lot of people on those two missions. Only specific people and an entourage. I guess it's alright for you to go. But you have to have someone accompanying you. Are you alright with that?"_ Hirashi nods with a hopeful smile.

" _Alright then Hirashi, make sure you follow what they say alright?"_

" _Ok! I-I will!"_ Hirashi's face lit up instantly. Hanzo still couldn't understand, why Shin-Tokyo?

And so the weekend finally came. Hanzo, obviously has to accompany Hirashi during this trip. But he didn't expect to see Jesse along with Genji and Zenyatta coming along. When asked for a reason on why these set of people Winston only replied.

" _The U.N. mission is more to security. No point in sending someone with a bounty on his head to go there or a cyborg. Also, the Russian task force actually needed a scientist to reverse the effect of inverted polar weather. Just needed Mei and a few to keep her company to Russia. Genji told me that he would like to take his master along the trip so I don't see why not. Take it as an opportune chance of a vacation."_ Winston's voice repeated in Hanzo's head as he sat in the shuttle that is taking them to Shin-Tokyo.

" _We are reaching to Shin-Tokyo in about 15 minutes luv. Hope you are enjoying the flight!"_ Lena's voice was loud and clear in the shuttle. She if the pilot after all.

Upon arriving, the view of Shin-Tokyo turned out to be... festive. None of the people in the group knew what happened except for Hirashi.

" _You guys might not know but... today is actually Tanabata..."_ Hirashi explained to the team. Hanzo and Genji never knew of such festivity since most of their festivals are generalized with the rest of the world. Not only them, most of the people in Japan don't celebrate anymore. Only the cultural and historic town of Shin-Tokyo only ever celebrated Japanese based festivities.

" _So... what's Tanabata then?"_ Jesse came from the back as he heard Hirashi mentioning.

" _It is a festival. On the seventh day and the seventh month, Orihime and Hikoboshi would finally meet after a year apart."_ Hirashi said with a smile in his face. Must be some of his spiritual stuff is what Jesse envisioned.

" _Guys, I'm coming back to pick you guys up 12 hours later. Are you guys okay with that?"_ Lena shouted through the empty shuttle from her pilot seat.

" _Yes, that would be good enough. Thank you Lena-san!"_ Hirashi shouted back at the direction of the shuttle followed by a loud rumble in the shuttle's engine before taking off.

The team divided itself to Genji and Zenyatta, both of them seems to be enjoying the festivities in their own ways. The other half made their way into an outfitters shop. Hirashi insisted on going there.

" _Hirashi, why do you insist on us coming here?"_ Hanzo had to ask when Hirashi was browsing the selections inside.

" _Well... If big brother and Mccree-san is with me... I had to ask him to change into a hakama before seeing them... Even though I am friends with them, I still have to respect them though."_ Hanzo's mind churned further. Who is them?

" _Hey, I like this one~!"_ Jesse was at the side enjoying his browsing of the selections. Eventually Hirashi made Jesse rent the hakama and asked him to put it on. Hanzo did not see the importance of this but none of it matter because as Jesse stepped out from the changing room, Jesse looked beyond breathtaking.

" _You... you look nice..."_ Hanzo desperately tried to withhold anymore extravagant praise. But he was lying when it only looked nice. Hanzo saw a man, with a tall body and a broad shoulder, wearing a beautiful hakama draped all over his body. He was captivated by Jesse. His face was filled with burning heat.

" _Thank you, Han, appreciate it."_ Jesse with his finger bang gesture towards Hanzo. It felt a bit off to do so in a hakama.

After the outfitting, Hirashi brought them to the city's temple grounds filled with stalls with foods and games. It was really an interesting place and celebration in the eyes of Jesse. He never really went to anywhere with a festive atmosphere before. Where people would walk around enjoying each other's company without any worry. But, Hirashi was bringing them further and into the temple. Closing the door, Hirashi finally explained.

" _Okay, I didn't really want to say it in front of everyone back home... but the reason I want to be here is so that I can meet my friends again."_ Hirashi finally explaining after all this time.

" _Friends?"_ Hanzo was more and more curious now.

" _Yes... I think I'll just show big brother instead. I'm sorry Mccree-san, you might be thinking that we're a bit crazy so try to bear with me."_ Hirashi lets out a sigh. Hanzo traded eyes with Jesse. Both of them are unsure of what is about to happen.

Hirashi took his staff and tap it on the floor making the hall filled with the sound of bell chimes from the staff. " _Orihime! Hikoboshi! Are you guys here?"_ Hirashi spoke in the direction of the other way, not towards Hanzo and Jesse. The both of them are more confused now. Suddenly, the dark un-lit room was suddenly being lit up with candles being brought to life from an unknown sources of flame. The whole room went from near darkness to a very lit room in an instance. Then two figures approached the group. One was a female, the other a male. Is it a ghost?

" _Hirashi? It seems you made it this year as well. Glad to see you."_ the ethereal woman spoke to Hirashi.

" _How have you been? Where is your sensei?"_ now the other spoke to Hirashi. Did they knew him beforehand?

" _I'm fine Orihime and Hikaboshi. Sensei has gone off to finish his last pilgrimage. He's doing fine from the letters I received. I have someone to introduced to you."_ Hirashi turned to the two adults that are dumbfounded by the sight in front of them.

" _You guys, this is my Oni-san, Hanzo. And this is his friend, Jesse."_ the two of them traded looks again for the last time before Hanzo spoke up.

" _Are you two, the Orihime and Hikoboshi my little brother was talking about?"_

" _Yes, you are correct. If you are able to see us that makes you truly his brother as well."_ Orihime answered Hanzo's question.

" _Umm... Before this, sensei would take me here every year to see both of them. They would meet each other today and from the first time he brought me here, we became friends. I would speak with them in prayers but it feels good to talk to them in person once in awhile."_ His little brother, made friends with celestial spirits. Hanzo can imagine his father must be near the edge of madness if he knew about this. But this is not anything too extraordinary for him, dragons are always part of his life. So he knew that there are many otherworldly phenomenons he do not know of.

" _Hold on a second here, yer tellin' me you two are his friends? Lil' Hira's friends are gods?"_ Jesse turned to the both of Orihime and Hikoboshi.

" _Oh rest assured, we are not exactly gods. We are only denizens of the Celestial Realm helping out with the god's errands. But Hirashi has always been a dear friend to us. He would often relay my messages where I couldn't in the years."_ Hikoboshi replied but Hirashi looked a bit nervous.

" _Mccree-san... How did you managed to see them?"_ Hirashi turned his attention to Jesse.

" _Huh? Wait, was I s'posed to not to?_

 _"Not everyone can see them. You either need to be practicing the secrets of Abe-no-Seimei, or you must be affected by any of divine blessings. Big brother can see them because of the dragons. But..."_ Hirashi now beginning to feel a little insecure.

" _Hirashi, do you not see?"_ Orihime's question got Hirashi to turn to her direction again.

" _That man's eye is not of this world." Orihime continued._

 _"Y'guys mean my left eye? Yeah, it's a little different alright. Got me seeing things a lot more slower and I can react a lot more to it. My Dead-Eye. But what's that got do with this?"_ Jesse still awaiting an answer to all this.

" _Mccree, if I am not mistaken, your eyes are not truly yours. In fact, your eye was born out of an entity of malevelonce, you bore the eye of Orochi."_ Hirashi gasp at the mention of the name.

" _Hirashi, mind explaining?"_ Hanzo can't take it anymore.

" _Orochi, is the name of a fallen dragon. The dragon that the Celestial Realm has deemed unworthy to be among its denizen."_ Hirashi had a solemn look after that.

" _But how could he have the eye? Shouldn't all remains of Orochi purified centuries before?"_ Hirashi tried to debate further.

" _Orochi was never fully purified before. Susanoo has slain the dragon, true. But the remains of his body then was never fully perished. Susanoo saw Orochi as an old friend, as he slain his friend, Susanoo decided to give him a burial instead of completely wiping his existence off."_ Orihime explained.

" _But worry not, he is not in any major harm with the eye. The eye right now is not enveloped in malice."_ Hikoboshi further added, leaving Hirashi taking another look at Jesse and silently nodding to what Hikoboshi suggested.

" _Then something is-"_ before Hirashi finishes a loud noise that resembled of an explosion interrupted.

" _It seems the time has come, Hirashi, go to the caverns when the time comes. Me and Orihime have to leave now. Stay safe."_ the two figures disappeared. Leaving the group in the once well lit room back to drakness. The room's silence accompanied well with the darkness in the room. Hirashi just leaves a sigh.

" _M-Mcree-san, what Orihime and and Hikobishi have said is a-a bit worrying me. B-But try not to worry too much, if there is any problem with the eye, let me know. I-I'll do my best."_ Hirashi finally broke the dreaded silence with a weak smile in his face as he reassures Jesse that it is not a horrible issue to be able to witness something like that.

" _It's okay, Hira. Thank you for looking out for me."_ Jesse patted on Hirashi's head with Hanzo looking from the side.

" _If it's okay with the both of you, can I stay here a little while? I'd like to do some offerings and some prayers since I'm here in the temple. You guys can check out the festivities outside."_ Hirashi tried to take the opportunity to do some incense offerings in the temple. Not many chances he could do so after his departure to Gibraltar. Sensing Hirashi's urgency both of them excused themselves from the temple and went out of the temple. The sky was painted in deep black with the flowers blooming with a loud noise of explosion. There are fireworks everywhere. Then, lanterns would rise up filling the once booming flowers of firecrackers on the skies.

" _Nice view. Since we're waiting, wanna drink?"_ by some miracle, Jesse always seems to prepare sake with him whenever he goes. Hanzo having no other options to spend his time just joins Jesse in sitting by the temple's porch viewing the skies while drinking.

" _I'm sorry for my brother. I have no idea it would escalate to such degree."_ Hanzo is somewhat apologetic.

" _Naw, I'm cool with it. Well, I guess that's what you get for having a little brother that is a wizard."_ both of them laughed at that statement when Hanzo knew that Hirashi would defend his title as priest and not a wizard.

" _But y'know, lil' Hira there, never failed to impressed me everytime. He is a real miracle worker if you asked me. Now I don't know where I might have picked up Dead-Eye from but that won't stop me from using it to protect people that I care with it."_ Jesse sounded a little bit somber in his tone.

" _I know you will cowboy, I know you will."_ Hanzo continued to look upwards seeing the hundred lanterns flying towards the heavens.

" _But goddamn, I never knew the Japanese was very spiritual. I didn't see Genji doing all these except seeing his dragons on the battlefield. I even didn't know that the Japanese had all these festivals too."_ Jesse changed the topic quite fluently.

" _That surprised me as well. Most of the time, the only festivities that our family participated are mostly general. We certainly did not know that there are much in our heritage. It's a shame."_

" _Darlin' it's no biig deal, we can always celebrate this anytime we want. So seventh day of the seventh month? Then let's come back here again."_ Hanzo raised an eyebrow to that suggestion. Why?

" _I mean, don't get me wrong, I like to celebrate but this one in particular, I like it. This day it felt like a day where we could promise and we could actually make it come through. Seeing the two gods and all might have made me go insane in making such a promise but still."_ Hanzo only lets a chuckle hearing that.

" _Sure Jesse, next year we will come again. With Hirashi and Genji of course."_ Both men just continued to enjoy the view with a smile, both of them knew that they are looking forward for the next year of the same day even though they are living it now.

 _"Big brother!"_ Genji with Zenyatta closely behind him waving towards Hanzo and Jesse while walking towards their direction. Genji lets out a burst of laughter when he sees the get-up Jesse was in.

" _Wait, why is the cowboy wearing a hakama?"_ Genji continued laughing loudly even with his visor still down.

" _Hey, that ain't nice of you. Besides, Hanzo said that it looked nice on me."_ Jesse giving Hanzo a glance before Hanzo's face was a little red when Genji gave a "Oooooo..." and Zenyatta just lets out a chuckle during the whole commotion.

" _But where is Hirashi? Wasn't he supposed to be with you guys?"_ Genji was a bit distracted when he couldn't spot Hirashi.

" _Hirashi is currently doing his offering and prayers inside the temple. He said it is a good time to do so."_ Hanzo replied after his unexpected shutdown from Jesse's statement regarding Hanzo's comment.

" _Oh, that is wonderful indeed."_ Zenyatta spoke to the group. Everyone turned their attention to him.

" _Hirashi had always told me that how he wished to be able to visit the temples in Japan more when we spoke. He seems to miss it much so."_ meanwhile in everyone's mind, including Genji, how did Hirashi and Zenyatta knew so much about each other.

" _I'm done everyone. W-We can leave no- Oh, Gen-ni and Zen-sensei. Have you guys finished sight-seeing?"_ Hirashi stepped out from the altar to the porch. Hanzo only realized it by now that Hirashi called Genji as "Gen-ni" whereas he was the only one that was properly given an honorific.

" _Hira, come here my favorite little brother!"_ Genji then gave Hirashi a arm tug and messes with his hair. Zenyatta would only chuckle to that. Hanzo wished that they really could return to there again, to this moment where the world's problems would be behind them and he could enjoy it with his family. His two younger brothers and Jesse...

 


	15. "The Mask And The Wraith"

The group returned to the Watchpoint with not many accident. In the end, Jesse decided to buy the hakama that he rented. He bought it only because of Hanzo's remarks of how 'nice' he looks in the hakama. But when they returned, a few more unfamiliar faces popped up in the Watchpoint awaiting their return. The first was Aleksandra Zaryanova, Zarya for short. She returned with the special task force that was sent to Russia as a volunteer to join Overwatch. The first thing that Jesse thought when he first saw her, she could probably hug him to death with that insane inhuman built of hers. The other only wished to be called Soldier 76. Mercernary. Never really wanted to be chummy with the others and only keeps it to himself. But as Hirashi walked in into the rec room where everyone was gathering to meet their new recruit, he finally spoke.

" _Overwatch is a place for people that are willing to risk their lives for peace, it's for soldiers, not a goddamn playground. What are you doing here kid?"_ the soldier stepped in front of Hirashi.

" _I-I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring anyone trouble... but I don't have anywhere I could go now..."_ Hirashi went from being excited from his trip to Shin-Tokyo to being fidgety and intimidated by the soldier's remarks. Hanzo was about to intercept that exchange between them. So is everyone else. But Jesse took a step in front of Hirashi.

" _Look, I don't give a damn if you're some hot shot from some goddamn military. You just need to get yer ass of of him alright? Y'don't even know what lil' Hira can do. Trust me. You'll be grateful when you had the chance."_ Jesse would then pat on Hirashi's head thus calming his nerves down a bit.

" _Why do I even bother with a cowboy. Winston, don't tell me you approve of this kid in here?"_ he turned to Winston.

" _Yes, I have allowed him to be here. And also he is a legitimate agent of Overwatch. You would find him helpful should you have the chance. We all here have been assisted by Hirashi at one point or the other."_ the soldier only turned to the exit leaving one last sentence.

" _This whole place is a mess."_

" _Big brother... Am I not needed here anymore?"_ Hirashi was about to get teared up in his eyes. Everyone would try to counsel the boy saying that he has done nothing wrong and there is nothing to be afraid of.

With Hirashi finally being in the middle of a school break, he could finally participate in outstationed missions. Of course, Winston would prefer if he were to be sent to somewhere without any heavy combat , that puts Hanzo at ease knowing that his little brother will not be in the middle of danger. What Hanzo didn't enjoy is the fact that his little brother is in the same team as the soldier. The mission that Hirashi is being sent to is somewhere that was reported to have "ghostly-figures" roaming around and needed to be investigate. He was assigned to the mission as well with Jesse and the soldier as part of escort to make sure Hirashi is safe in the journey. Although, to much everyone's expectation, the soldier objected Hirashi from following. But Winston only told the soldier to see with his own eyes at what Hirashi could present to the team and Overwatch with this mission.

The team set out with the composition being Hanzo, Jesse, Hirashi and Soldier 76. The destination is somewhere not too far from the outskirts of Scotland, a far reaching plain where it is just grass and meadow stretching all the way only to be fill with a little of mountains here and there. Reports gathered from the locals around the area saying that the 'ghost' was seen during midnight and it would roam around before dissapearing in the middle of the plains. The locals did not bother too much at first but it has happened in succession in the past few days that it has been a little concerning to the locals that would pass by the plains to get to the other side. By the time team reached, it was already near evening and the sun was about to set.

" _We should split up and search for anything weird around here. It will take less time to find out what's wrong that way."_ the soldier suggested and Hanzo along with Jesse wanted to comply but Hirashi meekly raised his hand and finally spoke up.

" _Umm... I can do something about this. Can you give me a moment?"_ Hirashi finally caught the soldier's attention, yet unwanted, he lets out a sigh as if wishing that Hirashi would just hurry up before wasting his time further. Hirashi looked around and mumbled.

" _Okay, I think I know who I should call on."_ Hirashi cheered up as if he solved a very difficult puzzle. He taps the Heaven's Tears on the group creating a bell chime like he did usually.

" _Deity of Celestial Realm, I seek your assistance, come to my aid Kurama Tengu!"_ as Hirashi said that, a multitude of crows come flying towards their location. The crows would later reveal a figure of a hybrid of a man and a crow. Kurama Tengu, in front of them. The crows left leaving the tengu behind while the soldier was confused why the crows come and gone, and also not being able to see the tengu is in front of the group.

" _Hey, you must be one of Hirashi's friends."_ Jesse left a sentence that made the soldier more confused.

" _I wish I could introduce them to you Kurama but we are in a bit of hurry. Can you detect anything wrong in these area? Are there any impurities around?"_ in the eyes of the soldier, Hirashi is speaking to nothing. Kurama took a second to take a sniff of the scent around the area.

" _I sensed... something off around here. Something that was from a long time ago. I cannot say what it was but I can definitely tell it is not of light."_ upon hearing this Hirashi gripped his staff tighter.

" _I will purify it then. Tell me, where is the lingering impurities are at?"_

" _Walk north from here and as you see a rock, the impurity is not visible in sight. It comes underneath there. As for how you enter, that I do not know."_

" _Thank you Kurama."_ Hirashi let's out a thankful smile.

" _No problem and let me know if you have any problem, or you finally want to visit the Tengu Village."_ Kurama flew off leaving the group behind to themselves again.

" _The Tengu Village? Why would you want to go there?"_ Hanzo was quite taken aback from Kurama's suggestions. Hirashi lets out a chuckle before explaining.

" _He always wanted me to visit there, said that the village could make me more happy than this world. But only a tengu could freely travel in and out of the world. I wouldn't be able to make it back out here if I actually go there."_ Hanzo lets out a sign of understanding at that statement. Going to the village just basically means that you are 'dying', no pain, but still you leave this world for good.

" _What the hell are you talking to?"_ the soldier was on the brink of being furious out of not being able to comprehend what happened.

" _Look, pal, do yourself a favor. Just trust in the boy alright? We just got answers to where its coming from."_ Jesse tried to ease the soldiers disturbance.

" _I asked a.. a... a celestial being. To help us find where it could be. I-I'm sorry."_ again Hirashi is being fidgety and anxious after the soldiers words of anger. Hanzo was about to intercept again except Jesse just went in again.

" _Look, you can't see it alright. Not everyone could. If y'cant believe in the kid then believe me alright? I saw it too. So I know its true."_ that's right. Jesse said the same thing to me too, Hanzo thought.

" _I'm not playing any games so don't let me find you pulling off any prank alright kid?"_ Hirashi could only nod to that. The soldier is then told where the location maybe and they started walking towards the direction that was given by Kurama. Then they really did stumble upon the rock. It started to reach nighttime as they managed to found it but the team still have no idea what does it mean by underneath the rock.

" _It would be wise if we wait till midnight, then we could catch our 'ghost' in action."_ Hanzo spoke up. No one objected to the suggestion. Of course they would not wait in front of the rock in the middle of nowhere. Thankfully, the soldier came very prepared. He brought one of many unsanctioned items produced by the Vishkar company that he managed to get his hands on. So the whole group just rested in the camouflaging tent that the soldier had set-up from a size of a small cube enough to fit into his pocket.

As midnight comes, the team would peek out the tent seeing if there really is movement out there. Five minutes gone and still not a movement. 10 minutes passed and not a mosquitoe would come. 15 minutes passed and Jesse lets a yawn. 20 minutes passed and they were about to give up until Hirashi spoke up.

" _I should prepare..."_ he handed to everyone a paper.

" _I knew about the mission before hand, although I'm not sure what we are dealing with but these are sacred charms written from the Script of Charms. If any impurities have somehow reached physical or spiritual contact. This should somewhat delay them."_ the papers were written in weird writings. Hirashi must have prepared them before the mission. He handed each of them including the soldier that didn't really want to in the first place.

" _Everyone, get ready. It's coming."_ the others were frantically looking outside but saw nothing when Hirashi said so. But, unexpectedly Hirashi jumped out. Holding his staff he knocked on the floor and holds his staff high with the bells chiming.

" _Sacred Binds!"_ Hirashi yelled towards the rock and they could finally see it. The mist around the rock bound by something Hirashi did. The mist would later form into a human figure. The rest of the team cannot make out what he looks like with the darkness surrounding them in the middle of the plain. Everyone got into position instantly as they saw the figure in front of them. The figure take a look on everyone in front of him and tried to free himself from whatever is restraining his movement. He then only laugh maniacally.

" _Oh, what a reunion. Finally, someone that could catch me. You. Who are you?"_ the figure stared deep into Hirashi.

" _I'm the priest of Abe-no-Seimei's teachings, what are you? And why do you come here every midnight?"_ this is finally the first time that Hanzo see his little brother, wearing a face that looks very adult. Not the same little brother that he had. The wraith laughed again, this time even louder.

" _Wonderful, two birds with one stone. Now I know where you are. And I'll be coming to get you."_ as the wraith finished he pulled out two guns pointing at the group. Hirashi was shocked at how he could still move.

" _Hirashi! Watch out!"_ Hanzo pushed Hirashi out of the way as the wraith missed his shots. The other two fired their guns at the wraith but none of the bullets are affecting. The wraith laughed again.

" _Do you think these bullets would work against me anymore?"_ the wraith phased through and put his hand up against the soldier's neck, choking him. Jesse reacted by pointing his gun to the wraith but only to be stopped by a sharp dagger like pain stabbing in his left eye. His Deadeye. The wraith then only turn to Jesse's direction.

 _"You ingrate, to think you will point a gun on me. But nevertheless, you won't shoot."_ the wraith reverted his attention back to the soldier.

" _Oh dear Jack, why couldn't you just join me? We could have done so much together. But you left me, like a garbage and a used toy. You made me unwanted. Now you will die for this."_ the wraith pulled out another gun from within his fog like body and was about to shoot the soldier in his gut when the whole plains can hear a shout.

" _Ryugawakatekiwokurao!"_ the blue dragons pulsing through the bow soared through the wraith and the soldier. Leaving no trace of the wraith behind and the soldier safe. Jesse, with his eyes not under the sensation of sharp pain, walked right to the soldier's body as the soldier is still trying to regain his breath from the choke of the wraith. Jesse straight up punched the soldier.

" _You god-damn-mother-fucking-garbage-piece-of-trash! Fuckin' Jack Morrison!"_ Hanzo saw a fire in Jesse's eyes that he have never witnessed before. Jack Morrison is one name that he is familiar as he is part of the Golden Age of Overwatch... and also one of Jesse's long lost never to be found family member.

 


	16. side Hirashi "A Story and A Request"

After the whole encounter with the wraith, Hirashi checked the rock that he saw the wraith was trying to look for a something. He did found a hidden push switch leading to an empty Talon base. Talon is an organization that rejected the ideology of world peace and harmony. The evidence of an evacuated base was all there, not much stuff was left. The only thing left back there was a heavy encrypted file hidden in one of the CPU in the base that Jack, the soldier, managed to scum through while everyone was looking for any clues.

With nothing else to do, the team called out for the shuttle piloted by Lena to return to the Watchpoint. The return journey was quiet and no one was in the mood for talk. After the revelation and an intentional punch from Jesse, Hanzo only wished to inquire more of it later. The soldier only wish to stay silent regarding everything until it is time to explain to everyone back at base. Hirashi don't know what to say considering he is not much informed regarding everything.

Thus, everyone was called to the command room for a special meeting, Soldier 76 a.k.a. Jack Morrison revealed himself to everyone in Overwatch. The old members of Overwatch just hugged and are just glad that he returned in one piece. After all, he is the Strike Commander before everything went tumbling downwards. Everyone except Jesse. He was sitting at a corner silent. Hanzo was worried of what is going inside Jesse's mind. The debriefing proceeded with more news. The wraith who called himself the Reaper, the one that the team encountered near the outskirts of Scotland, was none other than Gabriel Reyes himself.

" _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? The old man's dead Jack! What are you going on about?"_ Jesse finally spoke up albeit in a rough and loud manner when he heard these. The others turned from having a hopeful smile with their former leader's return to a sulkier frown after hearing that one of their own is now against them.

" _He's not dead you damn cowboy! I know! All these years I stayed hidden because I know he wants to find me!"_ Jack replied in the same tone from across the table. Hirashi was feeling a little uncomfortable.

" _Fuck this shit!"_ Jesse just left the room, leaving the others behind in the command room. Hirashi could only sigh as he see Jesse leave the room. He can't chase after him after all, he still needs to debrief the others of his concerns.

" _I-I'm sorry, I need to say this. I-It might not be a huge problem. But... No impure spirits should be able to break my binds. When I used it on him, he should not be able to move at all. Unless, that person is... a human. But I am very sure he is still a spirit."_ the room just felt silent, nobody knew how to take this comment or even understand in their own term.

" _And I found an encrypted file in the hidden Talon base, if nothing that will be all until the file has been cracked and the contents are finished archiving."_ Jack just moved to the exit unapologetically. Seeing that Hirashi has nothing left to say, he could only bow to everyone and just said " _I-I'm sorry. If I would do my mission better. We wouldn't have these troubles..."_ the smiles are coming back as they still see among the fields of battle, a small speck of light still exists among them. A pure innocent child that does his best. Hanzo would only spectate from the side leaving a short smile to see his little brother before leaving.

After Winston finished gathering Hirashi's reports data, Hirashi thought that maybe today is a good day to offer prayer to the gods for guidance in the future. With that in mind, he intended on going to the roof where he does prayers usually with no distractions beside him. But just as he walked out to the rooftops, he saw the soldier was already standing there. Full moon reflecting on top of the ocean with mountains surrounding it, sad that Hirashi was about to leave the rooftops to give the soldier his own privacy.

" _You using this place?"_ Jack just called out to Hirashi when he wanted to leave after seeing the soldier occupying the rooftop.

" _N-no. You can enjoy using the rooftops. I can go somewhere else..."_ Jack just lets out a sigh.

" _Kid, I'm sorry."_ Hirashi stopped. Turning back to see the soldier.

" _I shouldn't have judged you based on age. I should have known more. Heck, Jesse was even as young as you when Gabe took him in."_

" _You d-don't have to apologize. I did nothing all this time."_

" _Well kid, let me tell you a story."_ the soldier gesturing Hirashi to sit beside him on the edge of rooftop which Hirashi eventually agreed to listen to his story.

" _This place was my favorite place to sit, hell, it was mine and Gabe's favorite spot."_ Jack to a second to pause and readjust his breath.

" _The watchpoint wasn't really the headquarters but we would sometimes come here looking at the view of the ocean in front of us. It was something that only we treasured. As a soldier, we don't get the pleasure of having a lot luxuries together. This is the only thing we got."_ Hirashi looked at the view in front of them. He starts to understand more why the appeal is there.

" _He and I, we went through a lot together so I know. I know the way he sounds and the way he acts. He was a rough person to be with. Very harsh and brutal. Give no quarters. But he has a soft spot for people that needs help. Like Mccree. I, on the other hand, don't even have the same capacity of kindness that he had. All I could do was work my best. Do it by the books. get enough recognition."_ Hirashi was expecting the next word to come but it never did.

" _But..."_ there it is.

" _Things changed one day. After one of his last missions, he changed. He became spiteful and vengeful. I don't know what changed. Maybe I will never know."_ Jack still with his visor on, made Hirashi difficult to read on the man's facial expression.

" _I'm sorry to hear that."_ Hirashi could offer nothing but apologies at the moment.

" _No, you don't have to be. It wasn't your fault to begin with. After all these years, when Overwatch was disbanded and we survived even though we are supposed to be dead after an incident, I knew he would come searching for me. Sure, he did managed to find me sometime. And I knew I had to put him to rest. But nothing worked. No bullets. No explosives. But you did something to him."_ Hirashi knew where the conversation would lead to.

" _Why?"_

" _I-I-'m not sure... I don't really understand myself either. I haven't seen anything like that... before..."_ Hirashi just put his arms around his knees, a stance of self-protection from the unknown.

" _Well, I guess I did try. You might not be a soldier like the rest of us are. But you're doing good, little priest." Jack stood up._

 _"Kid, welcome to Overwatch. Glad you are part of the team now."_ Jack walked off the rooftop and back into the building leaving Hirashi at the rooftop alone. Hirashi was a bit happy. That Jack was finally accepting of him. With no further delay he prepared his prayers. With the staff gripped tightly with both his hand, he tapped the hilt of the staff on the floor. Letting out a bell chime, and he just closed his eyes. He could feel it. He could feel his right arm heating up.

" _Oh great dragon of divine purity, take a part of my soul in turn for my offering."_ although his eyes his closed, he could sense a presence in front of him. And he knew who the presence belonged to. A long snake like feature entangled Hirashi's staff. Little by little, Hirashi knew he is getting exhausted. Still, he persisted in maintaining his stance and closed his eyes in belief of the presence in front of him. He knew that in order to maintain his affiliation with spiritual abilities, he would need to forfeit a portion of his soul. A price he knew too fully well as he was never really a descendant of the Seimei blood. A soul that was carved off ot its full amount can regenerate with enough rest. That's why he is willing to let Shinryu to take a portion of his soul for his spiritual prowess.

" _Mortal, your offering is well received."_ Shinryu spoke to Hirashi finally.

" _May a piece of my soul would be able to satiate to your liking."_ Hirashi was exhausted as he answered to Shinryu.

" _Child of man, I have a request to be made from you."_ Hirashi has never heard Shinryu plea for anything. This is a first for him and his guardian dragon spirit.

" _Please, save Orochi."_ Shinryu leaves without a trace after saying those three words. Save? Orochi? What did Shinryu mean?

After his prayers, Hirashi struggled to walk properly from the rooftops to his room. The lucky thing is it is in the middle of midnight. Not many people are still up and not many would bother themselves over his strenuous sessions of prayers with Shinryu. Although tonight might be a little bit different as he spots Jesse taking a cigar beside the window. That's right, Mccree-san.

" _Mccree-san... I-I'm so so sorry for what happened. If only my binds worked."_ Hirashi bowed towards Jesse and Jesse turned to check on the apologetic voice to see Hirashi bowing to him.

" _No, it's ok Hirashi. I'm just a bit messed up right now."_ Jesse just turned back to the window to take another puff.

" _Shouldn't you be in bed now?"_ Jesse added.

" _I-I had a quick prayer session. I'm going to bed now."_ Hirashi bowed to Jesse one last time before making his way.

" _Hey, Hirashi?"_ Hirashi stopped and turn.

" _Can you save my old man?"_

" _I-I'll... do my best."_ Hirashi knew the obvious answer was no. But he also knew that saying that would make Jesse more emotional and unrestrained. Jesse just lets out a smile at Hirashi and tipped his hat. Hirashi didn't know that smile is genuine or a fake smile. There's nothing else Hirashi could do now. The only thing that is running inside Hirashi mind is that he should contact his teacher to find out about what is going on.

 


	17. side Hanzo " The First and The Beginning"

After he saw his younger brother's debriefed with everyone, Hanzo tried to search for Jesse. He couldn't have gone too far. But to no luck, Hanzo could barely even find him anywhere in the base. Instead, Hanzo just opted to do about the alternative route. Their drinking night is still on, this time Hanzo will be the one doing the initiation. He will make Jesse sit with him and talk so that Hanzo can have a grip on what's going on with him. But first, Hanzo would have to find booze. All these time, Jesse was the one doing the preparation with sake. This time, Hanzo will have to search for the drinks himself.

Luckily enough in the booze department, he managed to procure himself a bottle of wine from the medical bay. He knew Angela have always been a closet wine drinker. Just that she would only pull out the bottle of wine only when she had a long day and she needed to unwind. The reason said so is that being a doctor for a group of people that tend to get hurt a lot more is very stressful on her part. Booze, check. Now he needs to find Jesse for the invitation.

" _Nah man, didn't see any cowboy coming through here."_ Lucio in the hallway to the medical bay.

" _I didn't see him though, which is weird of course usually he would hang out around here."_ Hana in the rec room.

" _He is not in the garage here. No way I'll let him in after his itchy hand touching whatever I'm still building."_ Torbjorn reminding Hanzo of when Jesse would poke everything in the garage that seemed interesting that ended up one of Torbjorn's artillery turrets collapsed.

" _I have been training here for awhile now and I have not seen Jesse."_ Zarya in the training hall. Where else could Jesse been.

" _Stupid cowboy."_ Hanzo thought in his mind. Although how tiring it is to find Jesse's whereabouts, Hanzo finally gave up and reach Jesse's room.

" _Athena, is Agent Mccree in his room?"_ Hanzo spoke through the computer beside the door.

" _He is not currently in his room, do you wish to enter the room?"_ Athena replied with monotonous tone. Of course, Hanzo could go on searching for Jesse further, but Hanzo also have another option in front of him now.

" _Yes, if it isn't much."_

" _Permission granted."_ the sliding door opened up for Hanzo to see that the room inside is truly without Jesse. Hanzo entered the room with a little anxiety. He knew the reason he went in there is to wait for Jesse's return, but he also can't help feeling a bit nervous walking into Jesse's room. Hanzo went on to look at many of Jesse's belongings. Jesse's laundry bag which is almost over a week now, Jesse's magazines of bullets lying on top of the table. And he finally found a book, titled 'Dawn after Dusk'. Not a very recognizable book but there are inklings of what Jesse made of dog ears all across the book. The though to read the book while waiting for Jesse to return is tempting but he opted to not to. Next he saw another book, a journal of some sorts by the same table. It appears to be Jesse's personal journal. Also not a good idea to read and further disrespecting Jesse's privacy. In the end, with his bottle in hand, Hanzo would just sit beside the bed on the floor, leaning his back against the side of the bed while waiting for Jesse as well as getting as much rest as he could in the meantime.

After some time had passed, a voice was heard. " _Hanzo?"_. Startled, he woke up from his accidental nap beside Jesse's bed. He was flushed realizing that he dozed off. The person that greeted was none other than Jesse.

" _You're late, cowboy."_ Hanzo grumbled as he started to open his light to the unfamiliar beam of light coming from the outside of Jesse's room door.

" _What are you doin' over here?"_

" _Drinking night."_ Hanzo pulled the wine that rolled off underneath Jesse's bed.

" _Oh, what?"_ Jesse was quite confused by Hanzo's invitation. In the end, Jesse said nothing because he knew that even if he wanted to decline, Hanzo would insist Jesse speak about what happened back at command room. The same was done with two glasses this time, a knock on the glasses signifying the beginning of the drinking night and both took a sip of the secret stash belonging of Angela.

" _So, guess I can't talk myself out of talking about what happened huh?"_

" _Jesse..."_

" _Fine, fine... Jack, Gabe and Ana. These three were my family. But they were supposed to be dead. They shouldn't be walking around the earth anymore. God damn I know I should be happy that Jack is still alive and well. But I sure ain't happy that he had to keep it."_ Hanzo said nothing only wished to hear further.

" _Why?"_ Hanzo looked at Jesse's face as he said.

" _Why is Jack all well. But not Ana..."_ Jesse had to keep himself strong to said the words and did not expect the next few words.

" _Jesse, you can cry."_

" _Why not Gabe!?"_ Jesse finally lets out the long kept tears holding inside of him out, Hanzo could offer nothing but his presence along.

" _Why couldn't Gabe be alright too? Why is Ana dead? I miss them Hanzo! I really do miss them! I just want to see my family in one piece! Is it so much for me to ask!?"_ Jesse lunged into Hanzo's shoulder as he cried. Hanzo did not push Jesse away. If there is one thing Hanzo is willing, is to let his shoulder bear the burden of tears flowing down on him. A burden he wished he had the opportunity to do so in his early years of life with Genji or Hirashi if Hirashi is living with him. Hanzo stroke Jesse's hair to relief Jesse of the pent up loneliness. He knew what to do, because this person in front of him, is what he once was. Lonely, sad and no one to be there for when he needed when he murdered his younger brother. Except he grew more cold and heartless as the years go by with no company, he only hoped that Jesse would not take the same route as he did. The same route of ruthless assassin that have no one else to protect or any live to value over.

" _Hirashi can't even give me a straight answer! What can I even do!?"_ Jesse's whimper is getting more and more unbearable for Hanzo.

" _It's alright, we don't need answers right away. We will find the them... Together."_ Hanzo then lifted Jesse's face from his shoulder. Fingers cupping on Jesse's tear-filled chin, looking at Jesse's eyes, tears still flowing out but was cut off when his eyes meet with Hanzo's cold and still eyes. Unknowingly, Hanzo's face was led by an imaginary force of magnet towards Jesse. Jesse did not retaliate in anyways. Hanzo leaning further and stopped as they are about to make contact. Taking a moment to pause to see if the other is rejecting. But still no retaliation. Their lips finally met. They kissed. Tounges carassing each other's, relieving of the other's pain. Time stopped for these two as they shared their first intimate moment. But abruptly stopped by Hanzo as he pushed himself off from Jesse. Jesse was looking as if pleading for more.

" _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. Not while you are like this."_ Hanzo was about to stand up and leave the room before Jesse grabbed onto Hanzo's arm.

" _Please, we don't need to do anything. Just stay..."_ Hanzo wanted to stay but he also wanted to leave. Leaving is the most logical option but he also wanted to keep Jesse company. In the end, Hanzo conceded. Hanzo just cuddled Jesse on Jesse's bed while stroking hair throughout the night while waiting for Jesse to sleep. As he lay beside a near asleep Jesse, he noticed some few more things. The cowboy's back was very broad. His smell is filled with cigar, but at the same time it is nostalgic and calming. Jesse's fingers are rough. The initial thought process was to just wait for Jesse to sleep first, but in the end, even he fell asleep. With Jesse.

The next morning came and Hanzo was still in deep slumber, it was an eventful night afterall. Out of a sudden in the middle of his deep sleep he heard a shriek, only to open one of his eyes seeing Jesse has already woken up surprised to see that Hanzo is sleeping on his bed.

" _H-Hanzo? What are you doing here?"_

" _Last night, drinking night. You asked me. Stay."_ Hanzo grumbled through all the words. Jesse was trying to recollect everything that had happened last night. He finally remembered. But what stood out in his memories, is the kiss. Still lying on Jesse's bed desperately trying to get the last few minutes of sleep he was distracted yet again by Jesse.

" _We didn't really... You know... Last night?"_ Hanzo just stayed silent. If possible Hanzo didn't even want any mention of that incident last night to be mentioned ever again. Finally giving up Hanzo woke up from the bed and stood on his feet. Looking back at Jesse still sitting upright on his bed, Hanzo readjusted his ponytail from being a mess. He didn't really need anymore people asking about last night. Not from teammates. And definitely not from Genji or Hirashi.

" _If you're feeling fine now, we should really go and meet with others. Athena might have new update on everything."_ Hanzo speaking to Jesse while Jesse is still in an anxious state. Regaining his composure, Jesse finally came around his usual self and start to open his mouth.

" _Thank ya kindly darlin, for last night."_ although there is no hat to tip, he would use his hand to gesture his finger bang towards Hanzo. Good. Hanzo thought. At least he is back to his usual self. Hanzo just turned around and gave a smile. After stepping out of the room, Hanzo quickly make his way back to his room to clean up. He did not really need anyone seeing him doing the walk of shame although nothing to extravagant happened.

 


	18. "The Days of Normacy"

Everyone was glad when they see that Jesse was back to his old usual self. Everyone was gathered in the dining room during breakfast except for Jack. Luckily, no one spotted Hanzo leaving Jesse's room in the morning so no one actually did ask anything more regarding what happened last night. Yet, Hanzo is still relieved to see Jesse to be back to his usual self again. The Jesse that is sometimes what he considered the 'annoying cowboy' yet surprisingly the joy bringer of everyone in the team.

The four person team that was sent to the outskirts of Scotland was called to the command room. Athena then laid out her findings infront of everyone to see on the monitors.

" _As you can see, Athena found out from the residual files that Talon had left behind is some sort of project they are working on. Project Serpent"_ Winston spoke for Athena to summarize Athena's findings.

" _Project Serpent? Didn't Blackwatch shut it down years ago?"_ Jesse was surprised at the name that Winston brought up.

" _Yes and no. Project Serpent was shut down. But right a few years after from the earliest dates we found in the data. 3 years later it began again."_

" _What is Project Serpent?"_ Hanzo asked with the intention of not being kept in the dark about anything that might be crucial.

" _Project Serpent is an experiment done by the Talon. A brainwashing experiment. They succeeded in creating a brainwashed super soldier before. The only intel we got back then was there is a base of operation of Talon for production of the 'Project Serpent'. So Blackwatch raided there and they eventually closed down the base."_ Jack explained. Of course he would know. Hirashi knew why he would know.

" _What Athena found out was rather... worrying. We found out that a total of three experiments was carried out. Two of them succeeded with one of them being disruptive. One of them have failed. All three are still being monitored physically. But who is it, that we do not know the files were corrupted."_ Winston concluded. There was nothing more to say at that point except Hirashi put his hand up.

" _U-Umm... Winston-san. Can I put up protective spiritual barriers all over the base?"_ the whole team was a bit dumbfounded at the suggestions. A big 'why' was all over their heads.

" _I still remember the Reapers last words before he is gone."_ Hirashi recited, "Now I know where you are. And I'll be coming to get you...".

" _He did seem to want to look for me. I still am not sure whether he will come or not but I wish for everyone to be safe."_ Hirashi with his stern and still look again with Hanzo managed to take a look at. Every time that he thinks that his younger brother is frail and needed to be protected, Hanzo gets a look like that and his outlook changed. The team have no debate on that matter, it is more safer to have extra protection anyway.

Hirashi's request of putting up protective barriers including everyone has to have a copy of his paper charms and Hirashi would need a period of weeks to cover all the perimeters of the base to perform a ritual to instill the protective barriers all over the place. Everyone that passed by Hirashi in the middle of ritual made sure that he is not disturbed. Everyone knew, silently, that Hirashi was always exhausted after a set of rituals was done and he would press onward to the next site for the next ritual. Hanzo would sometime just stood at one side just to see the rituals performed. Hanzo felt sad. The ritual was solemn but beautiful yet Hanzo still felt sad seeing his little brother over-exerting himself. But he couldn't stop him. All because Hirashi would always come to Hanzo for more praise. Hirashi wanted Hanzo's praise for the rituals. Hanzo finally knew what a father have to go through when their own child are risking their life just to show their father their achievements.

The rituals was finished just in time for Hirashi's school to finally begin his new semesters. Talon activities are not active as the teams in Overwatch have a lot of security missions. A good pause to take a breather in the moment in between of their lives. Everyone managed to get back into the pace of life that was before. Missions would come and go. But somethings never actually left Hanzo's mind. He is sure that the other person would have forgotten it by now. 'Stupid cowboy'. Of course he would.

" _Oni-san."_ a voice he is very much familiar with by this time called out from outside of his room while he is polishing his bow.

" _Come in."_ and there it is, Hirashi in front of him.

" _Oni-san, I want to ask if... I could go to the city today..."_ Hanzo was taken aback at Hirashi's request. Hirashi was never really the type to just hang out in the middle of the city. Instead, Hirashi likes to stay in his room to study more on his spiritual studies.

" _I don't see why not. If you can give me a minute to clean all these up."_ as Hanzo was trying to clean up his cleaning apparels he was stopped in his tracks by what Hirashi have to say.

" _It's okay Oni-san, I was... invited by a friend for meet-up session."_ Hanzo was delighted to hear that Hirashi finally made a friend in school. A good progress from the beginning. Still Hanzo cleaned up his apparels and decided to follow Hirashi until the city to make sure he is safe.

Both of them made their way to the city and eventually splitting up to let Hirashi meet with his friends in a shopping district. Hanzo with not much option to pass time, took this moment to explore Gibraltar more. He didn't really have the opportunity from his first visit as he was in a hurry to find Genji in the Watchpoint.

The streets are lively here and there. He found a lot of interesting stores too. A tailor shop, a barber and a bakery, these three caught his attention a lot. But as he kept on walking he realized that Gibraltar had a port. Something that he didn't realize before. The bustling sounds of ferries are very vivid from the edge of the port where Hanzo was standing. A lot of laborers carried the boxes here and there and he saw a familiar figure in front of him haggling with another person. True enough, Jesse Mccree is haggling with a stock merchant at the dock by a docked ferry beside them. It is not a pretty sight for Hanzo to watch though.

" _Look, I've been getting these sakes from you all these time. You tellin' me I can't have any discount?"_

" _I'm sorry Mr. Mccree. No matter how much you buy I can't give you anymore discounts then I could."_

 _"Aww, well way to put a guy's wallet a hole."_ Hanzo just watched silently from one side as Jesse just hands over what seemed to be a quarter of his monthly allowance from Overwatch. Why that amount of sake, that is what Hanzo never really knew. He knows that Jesse would just take every opportunity to have a drinking night with him. But he never really know that Jesse would buy a batch even though no one really have a fixed date or schedule for a drinking night. After Jesse paid and left instructions on how to deliver them, Jesse just started making his way back into the town. Hanzo didn't have any pressing matters, with how Jesse was acting, he thought might as well peak at what he's doing else in town. Jesse would just stroll along the town without any clear destination until Jesse would purposely walk into a back alley. Jesse's voice finally rang on the back alley.

" _Look, are you an assassin or a bounty hunter? If so you can come out now. I can take you out. If you're Gabe, I'll listen to what you have to say."_ Hanzo walked out of the edge of the alley that he was covering on to prevent Jesse from spotting him.

" _Hanzo?"_ Jesse was startled at his appearance.

" _Jesse. Why the sake?"_

" _What? I don't get it."_ Jesse was forcing a laugh and Hanzo can see right through it.

" _I saw you at the port when you were haggling with the stock owner..."_ Jesse stopped laughing and only lets out a weak smile.

" _Well, I guess I always do enjoy our drinking nights together so... I always prepare more sake."_

" _I could have shared the money portion Jesse."_

" _Naw, it's alright. I've been doin' this for awhile. Not a hassle."_ silence filled between the voids of the alley. Then Jesse had to bring up one of his mind boggling issues for awhile now.

" _Hey, about that night..."_ Hanzo was dreaded. He could only wish that the unthinkable would not happen. And also, Hanzo finally remembered. Since that night, neither of them actually asked the other out for a drinking night session for awhile now.

" _I'm... sorry... I shouldn't have put my lips on you."_ Hanzo could only bow. Bowing is his only protective measure of making sure he wouldn't get crossed off from being even a friend to Jesse.

" _Look, Hanzo. I'm not telling you that I don't like you kissing me. It's just... I'm-"_ Jesse stopped finishing his sentence and Hanzo was well prepared for the next words but a racket of metal dropping on the ground was heard. Both men knew that they were being followed and listened in as well. Both of them silently nodded and held their weapons and aimed at the spot the noise was heard. Well, they aimed but never got to shoot because the person that was listening in was Hirashi. Both men lowered their weapons when they saw him.

" _I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to overhear anything!"_ Hirashi proceeded to bow. "The Shimada's have a habit of bowing for everything" is what Jesse thought in his mind.

" _Hirashi? Shouldn't you be with your friends right now?"_ Hanzo questioned Hirashi.

" _I-I was. But then I saw you tailing Mccree-san, so I got curious and I followed you tailing on Mccree-san. My friends have to leave back to home at that moment too."_ Hirashi lifted his head back up to answer to his brother.

" _Wait, if Hanzo here is following me here. That means Hanzo is being followed by you? Wow kid, you really are a Shimada. Even your brother couldn't tell he was being followed."_ Jesse then laughed at the thought of Hirashi actually following his brothers footsteps. But Hanzo was more concerned on something else.

" _Hirashi... Did you listen to our conversation?"_ Jesse cannot help but stopped laughing and have to look for Hirashi's response. He felt more worried now than before.

" _I-I'm sorry! I-I promise I won't tell!"_ Yes. He heard. Hanzo and Jesse just stared at Hirashi repeatedly bowing to the both of them.

" _Uh oh..."_ these two words can't just summarize the turbulent emotions that run through in the both of them now.

 


	19. side Mccree “The Calling”

After that embarrassing incident back at the back alley, Jesse would do his best to put some distance from Hanzo in front of the others for the time being. Well, not that anyone would suspect anything. Unless Hirashi would spill the beans on him, he would never see the end of his days with questions barraging from left to right about his "journey" in Hanzo's lips. It was dreadful for Jesse to not make eye contact with Hanzo because what he wanted to say was left unsaid back at the back alley. In order to make sure he doesn't attract too many attention to himself, Jesse decided it would be best to just go to the training hall and call it a day when his session is finished. Although in the back of his mind, he really still wanted to have a drink with Hanzo. The lights were already lit in the training hall signaling its nighttime. Jesse upholstered his Peacekeeper and asked for a simulation from Athena. Lifting his firearm towards the targets he started pulling the trigger but as he was stopped when he heard a voice calling out to him.

" _Jesse."_ Genji was standing at the side of the hall. Jesse did not realize that Genji had already snuck in while he was concentrating on getting started.

" _What? Oh, Genji. What can I do for ya?"_

" _I heard."_

" _About?"_

" _Do you really want me to say it out loud?"_ Genji just stared at Jesse, awaiting his response. Meanwhile, Jesse already knew what was it about. Nothing wrong with a man that have hopes. This also confirms one thing ...

" _Hirashi..."_ in Jesse's mind, Hirashi is probably not a good person to keep a secret with.

" _It's not Hira's fault. Don't worry. I pestered him. When I saw the both of you acting weird for the rest of the day after the three of you return, I asked Hirashi what happened. I told him that I won't let him speak with my master if he does not tell the truth."_ Genji finally lifts his visor up and Jesse can finally see that one expression he didn't know Genji is capable of making. His wicked grin and the eyebrows raised.

" _Well, when I see my dear younger brother getting really defensive about you two, I decided to throw in a little 'religion' teaching to make him speak."_ Genji added before he laughed.

" _You told him a priest shouldn't lie? You bastard."_ Jesse would only feel unimpressed at Genji's social pressure tactics while Genji laughed with so much pride.

" _So, is that kiss a normal 'Jesse Mccree the flirt' type, or is it something else."_ Genji stopped his laughter with a more serious question.

" _Genji, I was drunk at that time. I wasn't thinking straight. Hell, I was a wreck."_ Genji is not impressed with the answer. It seems like Genji was expecting some other answer.

" _But you do like my brother right?"_

" _Y'know the answer to that..."_ Genji was still waiting.

" _Hell, yes. I don't just like your brother. I love him. God damn it, Genji you're killing me."_ Genji finally smiled as he heard the right answer.

" _Did my brother know about how you feel?"_ Genji now moving on to the next question.

" _I was about to. Until, Hirashi stepped in on us two."_ Genji silently nod to that, he knew how Jesse feel about how a third wheel could ruin some important moments.

" _Well, good luck to you. Look, I won't tell anyone else about this. I think no one else realized it too considering not many knew how the both of you are at your usual behaviours. But if you guys do actually make it through, then congrats."_ Genji just turned around and started to walk towards the exit.

" _Wait, congrats?"_ Jesse's voice caught up to Genji from leaving the hall.

" _My best friend and my big brother is finally happy. Do you think I won't be happy?"_ Genji just puts his visor back down and laughs as he exits.

Now left alone at the training hall, he is now contemplating on whether to continue his training or not. The last conversation left him a lot in his mind and training now could be distracted by the things in his mind. He still proceeded to train but there is not really much progress and ended it sooner. After placing back his Peacekeeper back into his holster he just leaves the training hall only to see Hirashi sitting at the floor by the entrance to the training hall. After some closer inspection, Hirashi was already sleeping.

" _Hirashi? You up buddy?"_ Jesse placed his hand on Hirashi's shoulder, nudging it to see if Hirashi would wake up. Hirashi eventually woke up with some sleepy expressions.

" _Oh, Mccree-san. Are you finished with your practice?"_

 _"What are you doing here sleeping out in the middle of the hallway?"_ Hirashi immediately stand up and bow. Jesse have already gotten use to Hirashi bowing to him for anything.

" _Oh, where are my manners. U-Umm... I-'m so so sorry Mccree-san. Genji would keep asking me about what happen back at the city. Plus, he told me that the gods don't encourage priests to harbor any secrets. I'm so so sorry!"_ Jesse seeing the kid in front of him can't really say that he was pissed off. He had to forgive the kid. If anyone was to blame, it was that bastard Genji for being a pest on getting on Hirashi's weak spots. But he had to hold off his grudges now.

" _I know, Genji told me about it. It's alright Hira."_ Jesse gave Hirashi a head pat. Something that Jesse knew that would calm Hirashi down.

" _You waited all night just to tell me that?"_ Jesse asked further on Hirashi. Hirashi just shrugged.

" _I also wanted to give you something."_ Hirashi then took a paper charm similar to the ones that he has been handing out to the rest of the team.

" _This is a very special charm, I can't tell you exactly what it does. But consider it a lucky charm."_ Hirashi then place the paper charm on Jesse's palm as Hirashi gripped Jesse's huge palm compared to Hirashi's.

" _But I already had one paper charm already didn't I? Why do I need one more?"_

" _I... can't exactly tell you the reason why but it isn't a protective charm. But it helps in some other areas..."_ Hirashi was a bit shy and reserved on sharing the information.

" _Mccree-san... can I tell you something?"_ Jesse raised an eyebrow. Curious to see what Hirashi have to further add to the mystery of the additional paper charm.

" _I really... I really... like... Ni-san... and you... together..."_ Both of their cheeks flushed out of control. The redness levels are rising to a whole new height.

" _What!?"_ Jesse should know then to shout in the middle of the night.

" _I-I mean... being with Ni-san and you together... I finally feel like... like... like a family..."_ Then Jesse's memories finally came back. That's right, Hirashi never had a family life. Always on the run, and the closest person that he had was his teacher.

" _I must be thinking too much... I'm so sorry Mccree-san! Just take the paper charm!"_ Hirashi quickly leaves the paper charm on Jesse's palm and quickly make an escape away from Jesse. In Jesse's mind, all he could imagine was what if they were really a family. Will they be happy? Will they be a loud family? Or will they be an adventurous family? He can only imagine. But he knew, in realization, that it will not probably happen.

" _Agent Mccree, your presence is required in the command room immediately."_ Athena spoke through the comms.

" _Thanks Athena, I'll be there in a moment."_ Hs imaginations stopped and back to reality he goes. The life of an agent for Overwatch.

 


	20. side Hanzo "The Mirrors of The Past"

Hanzo, still trying to calm himself down from the incident back at the city, found himself sitting on the rooftops of the Watchpoint watching the sun set. At least the view in front of him was able to calm him down to a certain degree. The ocean waves hitting at the hills are nice and pleasing to the ears as well. But that moment of relaxation was cut short when a door sound was heard opening. Hanzo still do not know who is behind him, but he know its definitely not Jesse.

" _So, what's bothering you?"_ Hanzo finally recognize who is standing behind him. It's the voice of Jack Morrison.

" _I do not need to be in a state of worry to enjoy the view here do I not?"_

" _No you don't have to, but I have only seen this spot being taken from one other person, and you're not a frequent visitor of this spot."_ Hanzo can't think of any retort to defend himself from Jack's guesses.

" _Is it that no good Mccree?"_

" _No!"_ Hanzo finally turned to his back to voice out to Jack. Jack only leave a smirk in response to that very vocal word of denial.

" _Ahh, well this is interesting. Look, Shimada, I don't know too well about you. But from what I can tell, Mccree really likes you. You must have taken a liking to him as well considering you won't just chase him off when he just sticks to you. The kid there really takes after his old man a lot."_ That one part caught Hanzo's attention.

" _Old man? Do you mean Gabriel Reyes?"_

" _Yeah. More than anyone, Mccree considered him his father even if they are not by blood. You can see some resemblance in their behavior. Both of them sucked at telling how they feel. The only way they know how to cope with them are their usual shtick. Mccree would be an annoying ass who just tries to do his cowboy flirting bullshits. Gabe would just... He would just be an angry man trying to mask his worries inside."_ Jack just sighed and looked to the ocean view.

" _Shimada, don't make the same mistakes as I did. Time won't wait for anyone. If you really do like him, then just say it out loud. If you don't then just let Mccree know as soon as possible. I have already learned my mistake."_

" _You... must really cherish Gabriel Reyes..."_ Hanzo took a guess.

" _As much as you cherish that kid."_ Jack just lets out a smile. Hanzo does the same.

" _Understood, I will... take note of what you have told me."_

The skies soon turned to nighttime, stars filling up the dark atmosphere around them and the soldier made a move to leave the rooftop.

" _By the way, I'm sorry for how I treated Hirashi."_ the soldier spoke before he left entirely out of the rooftops.

Hanzo left the rooftops not long after he realized that the skies tonight will be filled only with stars, today will be a new moon that means moon sighting will not happen for that day. As he went back to his room to finally take a rest from everything that happened, Hanzo saw Genji and Hirashi at the front of the room. Hanzo's brothers just stopped talking when Hanzo arrived. Hirashi was about to speak up before Genji shoved his palm on Hirashi's mouth, obstructing him from speaking.

" _Genji! What are you doing to Hirashi?"_ Hanzo finally felt like an elder brother. Scrutinizing Genji was a very far distant past that it never occur to Hanzo that he will have the opportunity to do so again.

" _N-Nothing aniki, I was just speaking with Hirashi about something interesting and I just found out that I have something special to take care of. Isn't that right Hirashi? It's not that important right? So you don't need to say it alright? Deal?"_ Hirashi was struggling to speak until finally he gave up and just nodded. Genji finally lifted his palm and make a dash to somewhere else.

" _Gen-ni... I know I shouldn't be spiteful but I hate you for this..."_ For the first time, Hanzo witnessed Hirashi pouting. Not a facial expression that you get to see on Hirashi.

" _Hirashi, what is this all about?"_

" _It's nothing Oni-san. Don't worry about it."_ There are still lingering doubts around in Hanzo's mind. But he chose to ignore it. Hirashi hands Hanzo a paper charm similar to the ones that are being passed around to everyone in the Watchpoint.

" _I already have a paper charm Hirashi."_

 _"This is special Oni-san. It can help you with other things. Not like the protective charms I have been passing out to everyone."_ Hirashi just grabbed his brother's wrists and place the paper in between his palms.

" _Umm... think of it as a lucky charm!"_ Hanzo cannot really make out of the paper charm.

" _Thanks, Hirashi."_ Yet even if he doesn't know the functionality, he still gave Hirashi a small head pat.

" _If there's nothing else, I have to get going to somewhere else now."_ Hirashi bowed to Hanzo before saying his goodbyes and heading towards the same direction that Genji is heading too. In his mind, he was wondering what troubles his younger brothers are up to now. The days of his younger brother heading straight forward to mischieves are a thing of the past, but secretly he is happy that he could relive those moments in the present as well.

The night passed on silently, Jesse did not find Hanzo to have their drinks that night. Hanzo knew that it would be weird considering that Hirashi knew of what happened, it would be hard to maintain neutrality in their conversations and relationships. As the next day came, Hanzo was called to the command room for an emergency briefing. Everyone was there except for Jesse.

" _Alright, now that everyone has gathered, I would like to let everyone know of the situation that we will be dealing with."_ Winston spoke in a calm but not relieved of tension.

" _Last night I have sent Agent Mccree over to Egypt. There, he will rendevouz with one of our new recruit to go to our next mission location. For the next days, we will be executing two missions. The first will be an investigation mission, we found out that Talon have set up a base at London. As for the second, I will let Hirashi take over."_ Hanzo did not see that Hirashi will be taking over in explaining the second mission.

" _As far as everyone knows, The Reaper is an entity that even I have yet to comprehend. But recently, after trading letters to my teacher, Jun-sensei found out that there are some clues we can uncover if we investigate the Shimada Temple. Before my teacher was a wandering priest, he was supposed to be the head priest of temple but had to leave after my mother's request. The temple right now is empty but from what my teacher told me, there should be a passage that can only be accessed with a blood drop from the Shimada family. All the hidden ancient knowledge are at there."_ Hirashi finished explaining with Winston finally coming up front again.

" _With that, we will need to divide into three parties. One would be to support Agent Mccree in the investigation in London. The second will be to accompany Hirashi to the temple in Hanamura. The others will be focusing on the defence in Watchpoint."_ After the discussion on who to send is over it is decided that Hanzo, Genji and Zenyatta would accompany Hirashi to Hanamura and Jack, Lucio and Zarya will be leaving to London to help Jesse with their side of mission.

While on the shuttle to Hanamura, Hanzo suddenly thought that it would make sense that Jesse would skip their drinking session considering he has to depart last night. He also remembered that Jesse still has things that were left unsaid. Hanzo just sighed and opted to delay to when they are back from their respective missions to hear what the other has to say. Hanzo might opt to sound his thoughts if he have to. All these thoughts in his head while the others in the shuttle are taking a rest of a quick shuteye before reaching Hanamura. The three brothers are finally back at home.

 


	21. "The Purification"

The team arrived in Hanamura only to see that the Shimada mansion was less guarded than last time. But of course, this time they are not actually trying to infiltrate in the mansion. Instead, they make their way uphill into the mountain overlooking the town. Not too far enough, the team finally found the temple in front of their sights, although the temple is really unguarded with the structures of the building are starting to crumble under many years of not taking care of the temple. The team enters inside to only see four dragon statues inside. No more paths leading deeper in this temple that is inside of what appears to be inside of a cavern structure. The only noticeable thing that the team realizes is that the mark of the Shimada clan is engraved covering the temple floor.

" _Although this place really intrigues me, I guess I don't have the time to be actually studying everythng in here."_ Hirashi then moves to the middle of the circle of the Shimada crest. He then grabs a shuriken borrowed from Genji and make a small cut to let droplets of blood touch the centre of the crest of Shimada. Without realizing, one of the statues are gone and leading somewhere deeper.

" _Wow, I guess our family has a lot more secrets than they let us know."_ Genji commented on the fact that although Hanzo and to some extent Genji could be the next leaders of the Shimada clan, but they never really knew the secrets behind the Shimada clan itself.

" _Let us keep going further in."_ Hirashi was not in the mood for entertainment, Hanzo knew. Hanzo knew that Hirashi was always serious when it comes to spiritual business. With no debates on that suggestion everyone walked in further to the end to find a room filled with ancient scripts written all over the wall and a placeholder of some sort of object in the middle but the said object is no longer there.

" _Hirashi, do you understand what the writing says?"_ Hanzo checked to see if Hirashi have any idea.

" _I can read most of it... I'll translate for everyone."_ Hirashi took a second to find where the writings start and began deciphering.

" _To the children of Matsumoto Shimada and so on, listen well. This is the true history of lineage of your family's divine legacy. Long ago, I have met a man named Matsumoto Shimada as he fought bravely in a war. That war was a futile war with no hope of winning. To honor that bravery, I bestowed upon him a gift of blessing. A divine blessing from above that for the future generations to come in the lineage of Shimada, himself, his children and his children's children will all be protected by the dragon deities of the Celestial Realm. Although with that blessing that I have given, I have also imposed him on a sacred duty. My friend Yamata-no-Orochi. Painful yet it must be done, I have slain my friend in the order of my sister Amaterasu-no-Okami, for his regression in celestial laws. My friend has already suffered enough at the wrath of my sister and has turned into a fallen dragon, a celestial deity that is impure. With that, I have given my friend the sweet release of rest from his sufferings but his body is still filled with malice, polluted from not returning to the Celestial Realm. To that, I have given my friend a proper burial so that no one might disturb his sleep but also gave Matsumoto Shimada a duty of the keepsake of Orochi's heart. The body maybe perish but the heart of a dragon can never perish. As long as it could never perish, the malice induced heart will still be a threat. To that, the Shimada house will uphold their sacred duty to ensure the heart will never see the light of day. If you are reading this, you will honor your duty as I, Susanoo-no-Okami have given such."_

Silence filled the room as everyone needed a short break from learning such vital information. The silence finally breaks as Hirashi voice out his thoughts about all this.

" _Susanoo was forced to kill Orochi... by his sister..."_ Hanzo thought how similar he was to Susanoo, considering both are forced to do something that is not to their liking.

" _But, Shinryu said to save Orochi."_ Hirashi mumbled to himself before looking at the placeholder.

" _Master, what do you think of all this?"_ Genji asked Zenyatta for his input.

" _The Shambali monks do not have a lot of ancient lores that we keep but it is to my delight and a sense of gladness that there are gods protecting all of us. That thought alone comfort me more than enough."_ Genji just nodded to Zenyatta's statement. Meanwhile, Hanzo noticed Hirashi acting strange. Hirashi was mumbling to himself a lot.

" _Hirashi? Are you alright?"_ Hanzo cannot stand it anymore and check on Hirashi.

" _Oni-san... I think... I know what happened... Please, Oni-san! We have to go to London now!"_ The rest of team were shocked at what Hirashi is saying.

" _Jesse's already in London, they should be doing fine and taking care of things now."_ Genji commented.

" _That's why we have to go there now! Mccree-san is in danger!"_ No follow-up questions everyone just started making their way out of the temple while leaving questions to why later at the shuttle.

Back in the shuttle where everyone is seated, Winston also listened in from Genji about the current situation. Winston in the projection, along with Hanzo and the others finally pushed Hirashi to explain why Jesse is in danger. He finally spoke.

" _Orochi was never really a fallen dragon on his own free will from the beginning. The reason that he was a fallen dragon was because he never returned to the Celestial Realm. Malice are what we call impurities that are far more vicious than the regular ones. Only because malice can only come from fallen celestial deities. In a way, if a malice were to possess another person... it's a lot more stronger than a normal impurity. Back in the temple, the placeholder was supposed to be a placeholder for Orochi's heart but it's gone. Uncle Kojiro must have taken out the heart and given them to Talon... When we met Orihime and Hikoboshi, both of them said that Mccree-san's left eye is Orochi's left eye. Although it is not a full possession, Mccree-san's left eye will attract more and more of malice until he himself is possessed."_ Hirashi finished only to let out a saddened look on his face. Everyone kept quiet. No one knew what to respond. Winston definitely cannot believe at a statement like this without concrete evidence. The others are not well equipped with the otherworldly knowledge.

" _Please! Just let me go there! I beg of you Winston-san!"_ this time Hirashi did not bow but instead looked firmly to Winston's projection. With some humming to go along with his line of thought, Winston finally approved and lets the team join Jesse's team. Winston was about to update the other team that the Hanamura team will joining them, but the communication were cut off. The worst has eventually happened. No one replied to their communications. This make everyone anxious. Especially Hanzo.

As they reached their landing site, they went to the last known location that was updated by the other team. They are not prepared for the sight to come. Inside an old run down factory, there were steams running across everywhere. Pumps would pump out sounds of hot steams. It was hot inside the facility. But there on the ground lies their comrade. Everyone except Jesse was lying on the ground unconscious. In the other end of the factory, they could see the Reaper holding what Hirashi guessed to be the Heart of Orochi.

" _Jesse?"_ Hanzo reached out to grab Jesse's shoulder on for him to be startled by Jesse turning around with a huge difference. Jesse's left eye is now red with a sharp pupil. Everyone finally saw Jesse's left-eye is now Orochi's left-eye.

" _Who are you?"_ Jesse asked Hanzo.

" _What?"_ Jesse pushed Hanzo back. And walks towards the Reaper.

" _I'm Hanzo! What are you doing Jesse! Come back!"_ Hanzo kept on shouting but Jesse paid no heed to Hanzo's yelling. The Reaper just laughed maniacally.

" _Mccree-san..."_ Hirashi softly called out, even though he knew that he wouldn't reach out to Jesse.

" _You come back here you damn cowboy! Don't you dare take another step!"_ Hanzo was already pulling an arrow on his bow, waiting to release. Jesse paid no mind again. The sound of the Reaper laughing is still ongoing in the hollow factory.

" _Come back... Please..."_ Hanzo was about to give up soon.

" _Please don't do this to me Jesse..."_ Jesse kept on walking. But water droplets are dripping from Jesse's face. His right eye is dripping with tears.

" _I'm sorry... "_ Hanzo closed his eye and released his arrow. The arrow was aiming for Jesse's head until Jesse turned back and time stopped for everyone except for Jesse and Hanzo. Jesse was using the last of his will to use Deadeye for himself. The arrow was about an inch away from hitting on Jesse's head.

" _Hanzo... I'm sorry... I love you."_ Jesse left a smile to Hanzo. Jesse was ready to take the shot as he was about to remove the time stop. With his eyes closed, time will begin again. But before his eyes managed to close, the arrow manifested into the dragons that he would see Hanzo use. The dragons passed through him. Jesse finally closed his eyes and lie down unconscious. Time began again with the dragons that passed through Hanzo now going through the Reaper. The Reaper disappeared again after the dragons were about to go through him and devour him.

Genji and Zenyatta work to heal any damage that the others have while Hanzo was standing beside Jesse's body. Hirashi standing behind Hanzo. Hanzo was afraid to check if Jesse is still alive or not. Hirashi cannot take the mystery any longer and went to investigate for any signs of life in Jesse.

" _Oni-san! Mccree-san is still alive!"_ Hanzo sprung up in his expression and went on to check for himself. Indeed, Jesse is still alive. But how did he survive a strike head on with the dragon, is another mystery that he will have to figure out next time. But for now, he is glad that Jesse is still alive. Everyone else was evacuated outside of the factory except for those three. Then Hirashi spoke up.

" _Oni-san... Please, tell me what happened in the last three days after this."_ Before Hanzo managed to ask any further inquiry Hirashi lifted his right arm.

" _Shinseiryu, misetenofujokiyomeru"_ That's right, Hanzo thought. Hanzo never actually saw Hirashi summonned his dragon out. Only that one time that the dragon would come out in their smaller noddle form. But at that moment as Hirashi finished his call and beckoning, a white dragon enveloped Hirashi. Hirashi's right hand is placed on Jesse's left eye. The whole factory turned from a dark unlit run down factory into a bright radiance filled factory all coming out of Hirashi's right hand. Hanzo had to cover his eye to make sure that the brightness do not blind him. While his eyes closed, he could hear dragons roaring loudly everywhere. It felt like the light is to overbearing for him to even stay in the same space with Hirashi. The light slowly died down leaving Hirashi laying there unconscious beside Jesse.

 


	22. side Mccree "The Possession"

Jesse was unconscious all these time until he finally woke up thinking he must be awake in hell right now for what he did. He was sure he was already dead. But as he opened his eyes further he saw the view of a very familiar medical bay room. Except he is now lying on a bed with handcuffs restraining him from leaving the bed. His left hand is stuck to the bed and he had no idea what have happened to him. "Am I still alive?" Not long until the sliding door into the room where Jesse is resting opened up and he saw Winston as well as Jack with bandages patched around his arm walking in. He knew he is in trouble right now.

" _You're alive and awake I see kid."_ Jack said so with a very demeaning tone.

" _Jesse, I don't really want to do this but for the sake of everybody over here. We need to get a status on you now. What happened?"_ Winston firmly asked Jesse as he and Jack walked into the room and stood by Jesse's bed.

" _I don't really understand myself..."_ Jesse finds it hard to explain what he went through. Not with Winston. Not with Jack. Maybe with Hanzo or Hirashi.

As the question was asked the memories came flashing back in Jesse's mind. All of this started when his team went into the factory to investigate. There was never really any signs of life to begin with. The team just went in there to just investigate if there are any available clues left to what Talon is planning.

" _It looks just like a plain ol' factory to me. What do you guys got?"_ Jesse relayed his non-findings to the others. The others responded similarly with nothing to find out. Jesse suddenly felt another sharp pain on his eye. His left eye. He chose to ignore it. Maybe he wasn't really taking enough nutrition. Jesse light up a cigarillo to calm the pain while scouring through the remnants of what used to be a Talon base.

" _Everyone, I found some documents. Meet at the entrance, I doubt that we have anymore to find around here."_ Jack spoke through the communicators. With that Jesse was about to drop the search and return to the entrance.

" _J**s*..."_ Jesse heard a faint voice.

" _Je*s*..."_ He heard it again.

" _Jesse..."_ Jesse finally turned to only see the Reaper is now standing behind him in the room he was in before.

" _You!"_ Jesse draw his gun quickly and pointed the gun to the Reaper. The left eye is increasing it's intensity on its pain level.

" _Jesse. We are the same. Come join me. We can be a family again."_ The Reaper spoke to Jesse and that has left Jesse a lot more confused.

" _A family? What makes you think we can be family again. You left everyone back then! You left Ana! You even left Jack! And you even... you even left me!"_ Jesse's left eye is near unbearable and he had to close his eye with his hand.

" _That's why I'm coming to get you back. You will finally walk by my side... again..."_

" _You fuckin' old piece of shit!"_ Jesse turned his back around to further find ways to relieve his left-eye going out of control.

" _Jesse... Look at me one last time... I'll let you decide if you want to... I won't ask you anymore..."_ After his eye is finally getting slightly relieved he turned back to see that the Reaper to see he is holding a rock.

" _So... will you be walking alongside me again?"_ The Reaper asked a question that Jesse knows the definite answer to.

" _Yes..."_ (No!!! What am I saying!!???)

" _Will you only listen to me?"_

" _Yes..."_ (NO!NO!NO!NO!)

" _Then answer me, who else in this world do you still care for?"_

" _No one... Everyone that have love or be loved by me is gone... No one else now... Only me alone... And now I have finally found you... father..."_ (GENJI!!! HIRASHI!!! HANZO!!!! I STILL CARE ABOUT THEM!!!)

" _Good, does that mean you will kill anyone that I asked you to?"_

 _"Yes... Anyone for you... Father..."_ (Please!!! Don't make me do this!!!)

" _Now go and kill all enemy of mine at the entrance of the factory now. I'll be watching from the side."_

 _"Yes..."_ (No...)

(What's happening to me?)

" _You are only doing what's right."_

(This is not right!)

" _You are finally with you father again. Do you not rejoice in that fact that you are finally reunited with someone you cared for?"_

(No! I... I...)

" _Mortal, I am only granting your wish. Be grateful I am allowing it so."_

(You are not granting my wish!)

" _It is alright. All you have to do is to leave all the work to me. You can rest in the body... Like I have done for all this time."_

(Please... Don't.... Do... This....)

" _I'll let you see the result of your desire... You will finally be accepted by your father..."_

(Don't shoot them!)

" _I see you still have some will power in you to take your body controls back a little."_

(You bastard!)

" _Looks like we have some extra company around here."_

(Genji, Zenyatta, Hirashi and.... Hanzo... No! Please don't!)

" _Your father only wished for those that were in the entrance dead. I have no interest in doing so with the others. However if even one of them dare to point a weapon on me, I will not stop to kill them as well."_

(You!)

" _Looks like the archers has started to pull his strings. Will he let me walk to your father peacefully. Or will he shoot at me."_

(No! Not anymore! I won't let you hurt him!)

When Jesse finally broke the trance all he could see in front of him is the Reaper, and at that moment he heard Hanzo's voice he turned around and forces the left eye to a time halt.

" _Hanzo... I'm sorry... I love you..."_. These were the last words he could remember saying to Hanzo.

Winston and Jack would not believe what Jesse had to say, so he chose to remain silent. In the end, the two of them just gave up and leave. He knew that he will be detained in his medical bay room for a very long time until the whole team finds out what exactly is going on. Until not long later, the cuffs were automatically detached and letting Jesse free of the bed arrest. Seeing that the cuffs off, Jesse could only mean that someone has authorized him to leave his bed. Not long later, he saw Genji outside of his room without his visor.

" _Yo, finally got out?"_

" _Genji..."_

" _Look, our team found out what had happened and Hirashi basically let me and my master knew what happened. We couldn't understand it at first but we knew that you are not the cause of trouble but the victim of the trouble."_

" _Oh, I guess... I really should thank lil' Hira then."_ Jesse was about to walk out of the medical bays to find Hirashi.

" _I wouldn't suggest that. Not now at least."_ Genji's voice stopped Jesse's track.

" _You didn't really do any major damage to any of your teammates, a miracle that you didn't. But in order to get you back in your normal state, Hirashi had to summon his dragon. In the end, he was in a comatose state right now. Hanzo is the only beside him in his medical bay room. He won't let anyone in the room except for Angela."_ Genji frowned a little.

" _I... I'm sorry Genji."_

" _Don't be. Just take it easy for now and rest while my little brother is resting too."_ Genji gave a weak smile that inside, Jesse knows that Genji is feeling helpless seeing his brothers now in a fragile state because of him.

Jesse took a short peek at the room Hirashi is resting with Hanzo sitting on the chair beside him. Hanzo was also asleep in a sitting position with his eyes closed. Hanzo must be tired. The thought to enter the room has crossed him but he chose to not to. He is not worthy to face Hanzo after all he has done and the things Hirashi have to do to bring him back. He went back to his room only to have a lot of concerns for him from everyone that passed by. He cannot fake his usual persona for everyone to see anymore. He was emotionally tired. He needed an escape. Back in his room, all he could do was do some light packing and open his window and make an escape. Maybe he will return in a month, maybe in the next season. Who knows. The signs of winter is just beginning.

 


	23. side Hanzo "The Return and The Escapade"

Hanzo sat in the room where Hirashi is resting for almost three days. He would force himself to not leave even for a second. He would keep an eye on his younger brother. He cannot go through it again. Losing Genji once was heart wrenching. If he was to lose Hirashi entirely, he would never be able to forgive himself. The dragons have to even remind Hanzo that he needs to eat and sleep. But in Hanzo's mind, Hirashi is still at his top focus. He would look at Hirashi's comatose state. The same face that he have seen on Genji before when he was young. The hair that was reminiscent of Genji's hair. It felt too familiar to Hanzo's liking. He only wished that he knew how to pray like Hirashi so that he could ask the gods help like Hirashi does.

" _Master, do not worry. We have confirmed that our brother is still inside the child."_ Udon finally appeared to ease Hanzo out of his worried state.

" _Hirashi would get through it! I know it Master!"_ Soba joined his sister. Hanzo could only let out a weak smile. His eyes are heavy and his psyche has just gone through a taxing experience. He was on the verge of killing Jesse. Only to be interrupted by the dragons. In that moment, when time stopped, he remembered. He remembered what Jesse said. He don't know what to think anymore. He only know that he have to make sure that Hirashi is safe now.

Hanzo spotted Hirashi waking up. Hanzo only hugged Hirashi abruptly and leaving Hirashi confused.

" _Ni-san? What happened? Why am I here? Wasn't I supposed to be in my own room?"_ Hirashi tried asking Hanzo as Hanzo continuously hugging him to which Hanzo stopped doing so in returning his answers. Hirashi was explained to what had happened. Hanzo still remembered that Hirashi specifically told him to relay back what had happened three days before what has happened to him. Hirashi was a bit confused until the part where Hanzo explained that Hirashi summoned his own dragon. Hirashi finally understood.

" _I... see..."_ Hirashi just gave a soft reply to Hanzo.

" _Why did you forget everything from those three days Hirashi? Why did you summon the dragon to only lose the memories from those days?"_

" _That is my cost of summoning. Shinryu forbade me from summoning except I knew fully well what would happen to me. Bringing out Shinryu's real form would need a lot of spiritual energy. An amount where no normal human would have. The only way I could compensate is to adjust my pact to the dragon differently. So instead, it feeds off of my memory. But, I can always get my memories back if I have someone alongside."_ Hirashi just laughs it off as if it is not a big deal. But Hanzo is still worried. Hirashi is not telling the whole truth yet.

" _Hirashi, why did you collapse after summoning then?"_ Hanzo asked to make sure that his younger brother is truly fine from that experience. Hirashi could only hum to that.

" _Ni-san, it is alright. I was unconscious only because of the stress of summoning a dragon affecting me."_ Hirashi finally face up to Hanzo and leave a smile. Hanzo was glad to see that his younger brother is now alright.

" _No more summoning dragons on your part Hirashi."_ Hanzo laid out a strict order to his younger brother, very reminiscent of his younger days when he would forbid Genji on doing certain activities. Hirashi would only chuckle to that statement and gives a nod.

" _By the way, what happened to Mccree-san? He should be stabilized no?"_ Hirashi's question made Hanzo flipped a switch on his mind. That's right. He was so focused on Hirashi that he completely ignored Jesse.

" _I do not know... I am sure he is alright..."_ Hanzo was lying. He was worried about Jesse but tried to lie in order to stay with Hirashi a little bit longer.

" _Ni-san, it's alright. I'm fine now and I will have to do my prayer soon. Go find Mccree-san if you want."_ Hirashi gives another smile. As much as Hanzo disliked the idea of leaving Hirashi alone he does so at the pestering of Hirashi to do so.

As Hanzo finally exited the medical bay room Hirashi was in, the other members of the Overwatch was waiting outside. The rest of the team was waiting for Hanzo's response. The others do not know whether Hirashi is fine or not as Hanzo and Angela are the only people that are monitoring Hirashi. When Hanzo gives a nod, everyone's faces lit up and went in the room to visit the Watchpoint's favorite little brother. Everyone was there except for the soldier and Jesse. Where is Jesse?

Hanzo knew that Jesse is also being taken in to the medical bay but he couldn't find him anywhere in the medical bay. He then tried to take a look at the normal places that he would usually find Jesse hanging out. Still no luck. Then he reached Jesse's room, the room was unlocked. He opened the room hoping to find Jesse, only to find another empty room with the windows open. Unsure of Jesse's location, Hanzo asked Athena of his whereabouts.

" _Athena, is Agent Mccree inside the Watchpoint?"_

" _Negative, Agent Mccree is not inside the Watchpoint."_ Hanzo's fears are coming to light.

" _Where is Agent Mccree's location currently?"_

" _Negative, unable to pinpoint the exact location of Agent Mccree. Communication device remained inactive."_ The realization hit him then, Jesse ran away. From what, he do not know. But all he could find was himself standing in what is a room that used to belong to Jesse.

 


	24. side Hirashi "The Path"

The news of Jesse running away was spread to everyone in the Watchpoint. They were saddened to hear that one of their own have just abandoned his own home and his family. Why would he do so? Hirashi caught wind of the news after he woke up and overheard Dr. Angela talking about it with Genji. Hanzo didn't visit Hirashi anymore after he left him. Hirashi knew, something had happened while he was in a comatose state that made Jesse leave. The night when he woke up then was followed by a small dinner gathering where everyone tried to ignore the grim news of the leaving and tried to focus on the other thing that Overwatch has to be grateful for. The first being the newest addition of a new member Fareeha Amari and the second being the speedy recovery of Hirashi's health. Hirashi was back to his usual self after a small rest and was able to join everyone else in the dining hall. But then, he realized. The dining table felt more lonelier than he used to feel. He would usually be sat next to Hanzo and beside Hanzo will be Jesse. Right now, he is being thrust into a table where he is not too comfortable. Even Genji is sitting on the far side with Zenyatta. Not being able to take that overwhelming feeling of loneliness, Hirashi decided to quickly retreat from the dining hall and make his way to his room. His room was beside Hanzo's room so he could always go find his elder brother first before returning to his room entirely. But as he was reaching for Hanzo's room, he heard a cry in the direction of Jesse's room. Hirashi took a peek, only to see that Hanzo was shedding his tears in the room. Hanzo was kneeling by the bed and crying against the sheets of the bed. For the first time, Hirashi finally saw the tears of his elder brother and felt a little helpless.

" _Ni-san?"_ Hanzo wiped his tears off before facing Hirashi by the door.

" _Hirashi, you can walk now? You should go back to your and rest more."_

" _Ni-san! Stop!"_ Hanzo was surprised at Hirashi's tone.

" _Hirashi..."_

" _Do you... like Mccree-san?"_

" _Hirashi..."_

" _Do you love Mccree-san?"_

" _I don't-"_

" _No! Ni-san! Please, just tell me so I can help... Do you love Mccree-san?"_

" _Yes..."_

" _Ni-san, will you believe in me?"_

" _Why?"_

" _Just tell me..."_

" _Yes."_ Hirashi walked closed to Hanzo's side and kneel with Hanzo.

" _Alright, Ni-san, I need you to hold the staff with me and believe..."_ Hirashi grabbed Heaven's Tear and place it in front of Hanzo. Hanzo only comply to Hirashi's request.

" _Why do I have to?"_ Hirashi did not bother about his brother's question and proceeded to enter a trance. Hanzo was still worried whether Hirashi should even be using his spiritual abilities after his comatose state not too long ago.

" _We seek guidance from you oh great deity of love. Show us the path for us to take. Goddess of the flowing time and the streams of fate, Ichikishima-no-hime."_ After the words were said, Heaven's Tear emits a glow. Hanzo did not know what to expect from all of this. Then not long, Hirashi quickly gestured that something inside is glowing inside of Hanzo's clothing. Hanzo pulled out the object that is glowing inside of his garments and it is the paper charm that Hirashi gave him before.

" _My child, you seek guidance. But I know that it is not you who needed the guidance. May the one who needs my guidance have found the answer to his questions."_ Hirashi heard the staff speaking to him only for him to guess that it's the goddess speaking through. Meanwhile, he saw Hanzo grabbing on to the paper charm tightly. Then staff stopped glowing and the paper charm stopped glowing as well.

" _Hirashi, I see it. I know where he is..."_

" _Ni-san... Are you going to find him?_ "

" _Yes... To finally say what I should have said from the beginning."_

" _Then I'm coming too Ni-san!"_

" _Hirashi, you just woke up. You should stay and rest."_

" _No! Ni-san, you don't know how much I... I... I really missed Mccree-san..."_ Hanzo did not expect to hear that from Hirashi.

" _Mccree-san was like... like... a father to me... and you too Ni-san... It just felt wrong for me to not do anything for someone... like that... So no! I'm coming Ni-san! We'll bring back Mccree-san together!"_ Hanzo saw the determination in Hirashi's eyes. It's hard to say no after that. Reluctantly, he would have to bring Hirashi along as well. The both of them agreed to let at least Winston and Genji know on their search before leaving for Jesse at the next day's morning. In the end, Genji and Fareeha ended up following them due to Genji stressing that he is still Jesse's best friend and if his best friend caused any trouble for the family, it will be up to him to beat Jesse's "ass" and Fareeha was sent by Winston to help the group if there were any trouble and also Winston know that Fareeha is the closest thing to a family to Jesse right now.

The team eventually reached to what is left of the Deadlock Gang's old territory in Santa Fe, Jesse's hometown. In front of them, a big sign that just screams 'Deadlock Gorge' in your face. It is very apparent that the area here is nothing but a train graveyard with no apparent signs of life. All Hanzo could see was this place, it really matches to what Jesse used to tell him of his past. The scorching land and the dry air. The paper charm is reacting more and more after they reached. Hanzo eventually stopped walking as he know, Jesse is somewhere around him now in this ghost town. The others stopped as they see Hanzo stopped walking. True enough, Jesse stepped out of a house and stood in front of everyone.

 


	25. “The Reunion in The Barren Lands”

Jesse now standing in front of Hanzo and the others are just silent. Hanzo did not know if Jesse has been possessed by Orochi again. He did not want to find him only to kill him. That's the last thing he wanted. He was waiting for Jesse to speak so that he know it is really him.

" _Howdy, welcome to my hometown y'all. The dead city of Deadlock Gorge. Population one. So you gonna make it zero?"_ Jesse lit up a new cigarillo. Hanzo remained silent with the others standing behind Hanzo not sure if they wanted to make a move or not.

" _Look, I get it. If you want to kill me after everything that I have done, do it then. I know what I have done and I won't be mad if you do so. Plus, I'm a threat to everyone now. No use keeping me around with this goddamn eye of mine that could make me go berserk."_ Hanzo took a step. Jesse was finally getting the retribution and punishment he deserves and he was content with that. Hanzo took another step with his arm lifted in a gesture that he was getting ready to punch. Jesse was looking forward to get a slow death from Hanzo. Hanzo took the third step and picking up in speed and Jesse closed his eyes to brace for impact. Instead he felt warm on chest. He opened his eye to only see Hanzo hugging him.

" _Don't you ever run away again! You stupid cowboy!"_ Jesse was shocked. He thought that he was dead for sure.

" _Hanzo... why?"_

" _I love you too, Jesse."_

" _But I can't be loved anymore... Not after all I did..."_

" _Jesse... Believe in me then..."_

" _Hanzo..."_

" _Believe in me that believe in you that deserved to be loved."_

" _Oh darlin'! I'm so scared that you will hate me for life. But I'm also scared that I might lose you forever!"_ The both of them transitioned from hugging each other to giving each other what they really wanted, a true genuine kiss from the bottom of their heart with no alcohol in play. Hirashi in the back was smiling, while Genji was about to look for his phone. Fareeha was also happy to see his somewhat of a brother being happy. Hanzo right now was finally able to taste what a sober Jesse can do with his lips. Carefully caressing Hanzo's lips with his own, he made sure that Hanzo was stimulated enough with the care that he put in the nooks and cranny of Hanzo's tongue. Needless to day, Hanzo has never felt anything more stimulating. But he had to refrain from doing anything extra. Not in front of his brothers at least. In the end, Hanzo pulled back from Jesse and Jesse does the same but both of them knew that this is not over by a long shot.

" _Umm... well now that we finally found Mccree-san. I think we should go back to the Shimada Temple."_ everyone was surprised at Hirashi's suggestion. Why there?

" _Mccree-san, do you still feel that you are being possessed by anything now?"_ Jesse just shrugged.

" _That's because what I have done is not to make sure you are alive, but what I have done is to purify your left eye. Although purified, your left eye still belonged to Orochi. If I'm not wrong he is still inside you resting. For that I think it is time we have to visit there and uncover the next secrets of the temple."_ Hirashi explained to everyone.

" _But why the temple?"_ Hanzo asked even though he knew that Hirashi was always right about these kinds of topic, he needed to be sure what they are expecting.

" _There area a lot of inconsistencies among all the things I have been learning so far regarding the history behind Orochi. I'm not going to take anymore chances. I'm going to investigate what exactly happened and how everything is connected. If what Jun-sensei told me is true, the temple is also the burial ground and where our ancestors have been blessed by Susanoo himself. If I were to communicate with Orochi, there would be the most optimal place with how weak Orochi's presence now after I purified it with Mccree-san."_

" _I have no objection to the idea, the temple was not all guarded anyways. We could always walk in and out anytime we want."_ Genji added to that with his comment.

" _Jesse, it seems that I will not be needed to follow alongside you all. Are you going to be alright with the Shimadas?"_ Fareeha finally spoke with Jesse.

" _Yeah lil pumpkin. I'll be alright. You can go back and tell the others that I'll be coming back. Although I'm not sure if the others still want me around."_ Fareeha only punched Jesse on the shoulder. Jesse felt the pain on his shoulder, that punch packed quite the impact that Jesse didn't expect her to have.

Back in the shuttle, Hanzo finally took the time to rest after frantically staying awake all these time before he managed to find Jesse with the others. Genji was on the communication devices to report everything that happened and also what their next course of actions would be. Jesse took this opportunity to finally tell Hirashi what he wanted to say during Hirashi's comatose state.

" _Hey pumpkin."_ Hirashi turned to look at Jesse from continuing in his drawings in his paper charms. Jesse found it weird that he is drawing more, it's not like the team needed more of those anymore.

" _Oh, Mccree-san, what can I do for you?"_

" _First thing's first, how did you guys find me though?"_ Hirashi only laughed at that question only to follow it up with an answer.

" _I gave you a very special paper charm. The same as my brother."_ Jesse suddenly remembered the paper charm that was shoved unto him after their last encounter. He never got to ask the real use of it. " _That paper charm was a lucky charm for two people that were meant for each other. It will not work if isn't."_ Hirashi pulled off a really huge grin. Jesse had to admit that Hirashi is one smart kid to actually see through this two big ass adult that are too stubborn and stupid to realize how the feel about each other.

" _Okay, now you're just pulling my leg a bit here."_ Hirashi just laughed even more.

" _Mccree-san, I told you before. I have always wished that the both of you liked each other, now even fate has pre-ordained the both you to do so. I'm simply doing god's work."_ Jesse was shocked at how Hirashi became more funny from his initial impression of him, the little and shy wizard that could create miracles. Jesse's said impression is slowly decaying into something else. Jesse had to let out a grin to that.

" _Alright, alright. There is one other thing I wanted to tell you bout'. But you're knocked out so couldn't managed to tell you bout' that."_ Jesse took a pause. " _Thank you..."_ Hirashi gave Jesse a weak smile.

" _Mccree-san, I understand everything."_ Jesse shot another confused look. " _Please, what I'm about to share to you is something I do not wish that both my brothers would know of."_ Jesse only nodded to see where Hirashi will be taking him to in this topic.

" _Possession is a normal phenomenon that happened on to me. Shinryu would possess me frequently, taking control of my body even though I have full conscious and I can see and hear clearly what is happening, but not being able to have any control. Shinryu never really acknowledged me as his master in my early years of life and for him to do so, he was making sure that I, as his host, are not endangering him. I believe that the malices in the form of Orochi are only acting out the way it did because it was trying to protect you the host although how distorted the methods are."_ Hirashi took a pause while Jesse managed to observe Hirashi's eyes now are filled with memories from his melancholic past.

" _So I get it Mccree-san, I won't blame you for everything that happened. I understand that you are afraid, because I am too when it happened."_ Jesse finally felt at peace after hearing Hirashi's words. Finally, someone that understands his condition now. That he is still sane and did not wish for everyone around him dead.

" _Thanks lil' Hira, you made this big brother really better."_ Of course, Jesse knew it would be a long stretch for Hirashi to even consider Jesse a brother of his let alone someone even remotely close to him. Hirashi took a moment before trying to respond right away.

" _Glad I could do my part Ni-san."_ Jesse was in awe at what Hirashi called him. The only time that he ever heard that honorific was ever mentioned was on Hanzo and not even Genji was even used upon on. He was happy that in the eyes of Hirashi that Jesse was just as close as his big brother was. For the first time, he was really excited to be someone's big brother, even though not by blood.

 


	26. "The Revelation pt. 1"

The team eventually made it to Hanamura, Japan and made their way to the Shimada Temple. Same route with little problems next to none at all with no one guarding the temple at all. Ever since the insurgence upon the main Shimada family, the temple was left on its own after that. The entrance hall was just as it used to be when they arrived to there the first time. The secret passage to the altar with Susanoo's ancient writings was still opened from back then. The others were expecting something different but were fairly surprised at how things look the same as before. Hirashi just took a step to the center of the Shimada crest just like last time.

" _This sacred ground should be able to help me sustain any excess soul that I need to do so..."_ Hirashi muttered before grabbing on to his staff and tapping on the centre of the crest.

" _O Great Divine Dragon, we humble mortals seek an audience with you. Please bestow upon us this blessing."_ The bell chimed and the whole hall echoed. The staff Hirashi is holding on is glowing brightly and only to be greeted by an ethereal figure appearing before all of them. The whole room lit up as a result of this summoning, a huge difference than how it was a moment ago when the only source of light is the little light outlet given off from the cracks of the hillside. The temple is technically is inside a hill after all. The figure is in traditional feudal robes and a very long feudal top wear to go along with it. A huge sword is also strapped on to the figure as well as a drawing similar to Hirashi's paper charms were traced at the back of the figure.

" _Hirashi..."_ the figure spoke, Hirashi only looked firmly to it.

" _Shinryu, please explain... Why did you once told me that I have to save Orochi?"_ Shinryu only look directly towards Jesse's direction and meeting Jesse's left eye. The others were still baffled at how this figure is the dragon that once appeared before them.

" _Please Hirashi, bring Orochi out and the both of us will explain everything finally."_ Hirashi first contemplated on the possibilities of any chance that Orochi would went berserk. But after some slight thoughts and elimination of the possibilities Hirashi proceeded to do the same with tapping the staff and letting the bell chime echo throughout the hall.

" _Fallen dragon that reside inside of a mortal body, please, come out of the mortal flesh of a shell and grant us your knowledge..."_ Jesse's left eye and the staff glowed at the same time with a tint of red. True enough like what happened with Shinryu, a new ethereal figure appeared before them. The figure presented himself in a clad of heavy black armor scaling from every part of him. His helmet was also filled with deep black scales only leaving his eyes visible for the others to see them.

" _I have finally awoken from my deep slumber. My friend, how many days has it been since we have been apart? How many decades has it been since the world has spunned around? How many centuries has it been since I have failed to protect you?"_ Orochi finally spoke but it was very apparent that these words were not meant for any human beings.

" _Orochi, it is alright. You have been purified from my host and... my master."_ Shinryu stuttered for a moment before saying the last two words. Right now, Shinryu was very grateful for what Hirashi have done for him. All these centuries of serving being sent to different hosts, all of them did not gain his servitude. It had made him unwilling to serve Hirashi from the beginning knowing that Hirashi one day might be one of the masters that will not respect him. He did not expect these turn of events. Not only did Hirashi always tried to communicate with him or gave him offerings as part of their agreement in lending his strength even though he never considered Hirashi as a true master to him, Hirashi saved his long lost friend.

" _Hirashi, I will now tell you the truth. I will now let you learn the true history behind the ancient lore Orochi..."_ Shinryu took a moment to pause before resuming.

" _My true name, is Ame-no-Kusanagi."_ Hirashi was shocked as he heard the name. Everyone noticed Hirashi's sudden shift of expression.

" _The divine sword that was hidden within Orochi and Susanoo brought back to the Celestial Realm..."_ Hirashi voice out his thoughts clearly with the others finally understood why Hirashi was shocked at this revelation.

" _Millenniums ago, before humans have set foot in this place you call Earth, we are the denizens of Celestial Realms with sacred duty that we must perform on our own. I, Yamata-no-Orochi, was the God of War. Kusanagi was the God of Purification. Susanoo was also a god but he was special, his sister is the ruler of the Celestial Realm itself. That makes him a prince in the Celestial Realm."_ Orochi stopped only to be continued by Shinryu.

" _We have far wide differences but we have became brothers in arms in the Celestial Realm, we swore an oath that we would be there for one another, to never leave out one or the other. That oath was something that what has made the three of us... friends in human terms."_ Shinryu seemed hesitant on continuing.

" _The Celestial Realm has finally attained peace through everyone's effort and thus mark the day where humans finally set foot on the soil of what we fought so hard to create. With humans, we gods have to protect them. To protect them, some of us have to serve under the guise of blessings. We are forced to a servitude to the chosen few that are blessed by the Goddess herself."_ Orochi's dark and sharp eyes just closed as if he is pained to even just remember.

“ _Kusanagi was one of the chose gods who are to be sent to the human realm and to serve those that are gifted with the blessings.”_ Orochi continued only to be cut short by Shinryu.

“ _I was filled with anger and dissatisfaction. Am I not worthy to remain in the Celestial Realm? Why did Susanoo did not intervene in this decision. Orochi knew how I have viewed the news of me being sent away.”_ Hirashi was saddened when Shinryu expresses his dissatisfaction, as his current master, he couldn't help but feel weak and helpless in assisting Shiryu in his past.

“ _Orochi, despite to my protest, he took me away from the Celestial Realm and descended to the human realm. He knew that it would destroy him from the inside... But he chose to.”_ Jesse was trying to understand everything that was said in front of him until he cannot bear with it anymore and he had to voice his questions to be heard.

“ _Now hold on, why would a god coming down here would be bad? You guys aren't the first one to come down no?”_ Orochi turned towards Jesse giving a stare before answering.

“ _We gods cannot stay in the human realm for a very long time, if our presence were to be extended... You humans should know what becomes of us, we will be nothing but a former shadow of our past selves. Malice corrupts our heaven's body and our minds and spirits eventually be rot away in the gnaw of it.”_

“ _Orochi sealed me in a form of a sword, took me to the human realm and hid himself with me in underground, not visible from the human realm or the Celestial Realm. Yet, our rest was short lived and Susanoo came.”_

“ _Susanoo was ordered by Amaterasu herself to purge me in the breach of sacred law and to return Kusanagi back to the Celestial Realm so that he will continue on with the servitude to the mortals. By that time, my mind is gone and my body was reduced to nothing but an abomination. Nothing but malice. But in my malice induced state I knew my sole priority in existing is to protect Kusanagi.”_ Orochi faced down, not meeting any eyes that was in the room, Hanzo felt Orochi's reaction familiar. He felt that he saw something similar before.

“ _My friend, be gentle on your spirit. I was happy that you took me to hiding even if not long. I am glad that you have tried to helped me but I was the fool in being discontented. Because of my anger, I have indirectly caused you to hurt more and more humans in order to sustain your psyche and spirit in the human realm back then.”_ Shinryu also faced down away from any eyes. This reunion for the both of them was long awaited yet many regrets were not shared.

“ _And thus, Susanoo have slain me and I have been given the rest I finally needed only to have my spirit to be awaken in pieces. My heart now is nothing but a host of malice spreading to anything that it touches.”_ Hirashi looked at Jesse only to start wandering in deep thoughts. That train of thoughts did not go long as finally Shinryu finally looked at everyone from his wallows.

“ _Hirashi, I truly thank you for everything that you have done... I am forever in your debt...”_ Shiinryu in his human form knelled in front of Hirashi. Hirashi couldn't bear the sight one second longer and tried to pull Shinryu up.

“ _Shinryu, Kusanagi... I don't know but I'm not your master... I'm your friend... I'll do anything for you...”_ Hirashi only gave a smile to Kusanagi, the once proud god that lived in the distant realm above them, now only to be referred as Shinryu, dragon protector and a friend. Shinryu couldn't do anything but gave a weak smile, a god has no experience in showing human expressions as much as the next god could. After all that Orochi finally speak again this time to Jesse.

“ _Human, what is your name?”_

“ _The name's Mccree, Jesse Mccree.”_ Jesse has no sense of humility towards god as he tipped his hat like he usually does when he introduces himself to everyone.

“ _I must apologize as well for anything that I have done while resting in you. I have no control over anything that the malice has done. Nonetheless, the malice still comes from me and an apology must be done.”_ Orochi proceeded to bow in front of Jesse, he was not expecting an ex-god to do so in front of him and pulled Orochi back up as well.

“ _Hey, it's alright. Well, a bit problems here and there but glad that you're fine here and all.”_

“ _Mccree, I am weak in this state. I humbly ask if you would allow me to form a pact with you.”_ Hirashi was surprised at this suggestion. Genji had to speak up as well as he heard his best friend were to form a pact with another dragon.

“ _But, Mccree is not someone that has any blessings from anyone... Would it even be possible? Even in our family not everyone could contain a dragon within them.”_

“ _Gen-ni, they could... Just in a very subtle way... I can make it work but it all depends on Jesse ni-san...”_ Hirashi then turned to Jesse.

“ _If you are to receive a pact with a dragon, you will be given a name to cement that dragon's pact and you will uphold your duty as the name gives you towards the dragon and everything around it... Will you make the pact?”_ Hirashi was staring deeply towards Jesse. Hanzo saw from his side that his little brother now has gone back to that state. The state where he takes everything serious and not that same timid brother he thought he is. But the point about Jesse making a pact was a bit unsettling for both Hanzo and Genji, both of them have never witnessed something like that being done. The dragons were inherited and were never to be formed a pact with.

“ _Well, can't really say no to a god that just went through this much anyway. I'm in. So what do I do?”_ Jesse nonchalantly just responded to Hirashi. Sometimes even Hanzo failed to understand the simplicity of the cowboy.

“ _Repeat after everything I say in front of Orochi.”_ Hirashi then positioned himself opposite of Jesse and beside Orochi. “ _Yamata-no-Orochi, I, from this day forward will honor you and honor my new name.”_ Jesse repeated those few words with ease, the part where he will honor his new name never really made sense but anything goes if he can help anyway he can to the already broken god in front of him. “ _As you would continue to protect and guide me even after my soul has departed to the next realm.”_ Jesse repeated every word, there's nothing suspicious in the words anywhere. “ _This, I have swore on our oath and our pact, with my new name I will seal our contract till my dying day. For if the day comes where I have turned my back on this sacred promise, you will devour me from the inside and I will be cursed to damnation. In my new name I will keep this sacred promise, my new name from this day forward, Jesse Mccree Shimada.”_

The whole room stopped to look at Jesse as he mindlessly actually followed every word that Hirashi was saying only to realize he actually said the final words before his realization hit him. The new name that was referred to was a Shimada. He is a Shimada now.

“ _Very well, I, Yamata-no-Orochi, although no longer a god will do my best to protect and honor you as you will honor me. I will reside in your eyes as I felt the most comfortable in residing there. As of this day, Jesse Mccree Shimada will be my new master!”_ Orochi only disappeared. Jesse felt something different inside of his left eye. His Deadeye would hurt time to time with no warning but he knew that shift in his eye has changed from a pain to something he could get used to, as if he was finally given a new left eye.

“ _Hirashi, I need you to stay here. I need to ask the others to leave for a moment... I have something to inform you now that you know my true identity.”_ Shinryu sounded his request only to be given a nod from Hanzo to Hirashi notifying him that it is okay and they will be waiting outside.

 


	27. "The Revelation pt. 2"

The team finally started to head back to Gibraltar after Hirashi has finished with hearing what Shinryu have to say. The team did not waste one second longer as they finally reached the shuttle and the shuttle started to depart. The others have to ask.

“ _Hira, did you just make Mccree a Shimada?”_ Genji had to question out. His friend, best friend, is now a relative in his family relationships.

“ _Gen-ni, yes I had to... S-sorry... I didn't know you guys would not agree to this.”_ Well, it would be a lie to say that the others are very objecting to this idea. But they are not sure how Jesse would take all of this.

“ _Huh, that means I'm a Shimada now huh? That works fine with me I guess.”_ Jesse again showing his simplicity in front of everyone.

“ _Cowboy, I don't know if you are simple minded or too far sighted to see that having a Shimada name means you have obligations.”_ Hanzo just threw a snarly comment at Jesse.

“ _Of course I do, one of them includes you.”_ Jesse just went on to give Hanzo a small peck on Hanzo's cheek as he is just sitting beside him. Hanzo flushed. A lot. He wanted to be pampered. But not in front of his family that he was considered the most pristine and well disciplined. Such actions might condone to future problems with his other brothers displaying the same affections to their other halves nonchalantly. Genji just threw his hand on his forehead, giving up on reasoning and Hirashi would smile.

The group later got disbanded when Hanzo finally managed to get Hirashi on one side and get the others from listening in from what Hanzo have to say. The others were left in the other corner feeling confused why the sudden bail out from Jesse's shower of affections. Hanzo was not prepared for it and he has questions for Hirashi. Specifically something that he suspected.

“ _Hirashi, back in the temple, you said that usually forming a pact with a god or dragon is normal but under a very subtle way. Please... Elaborate Hirashi...”_ Hanzo gave a sharp glare at Hirashi. Hirashi was a bit mortified at how his elder brother could be when he needs answer.

“ _Umm.... Well... Usually, if a person not from a lineage from blessings... They could be granted blessings... provided... that they are deemed worthy... from the dragons... or... the family... so... in other words... marriage... is the guise for forming a pact.... with someone not from the family.”_ Hanzo's face went pale.

“ _I-I'm so so sorry... it's ok... it doesn't mean that you or Mccree-san is married I promised!”_ Hirashi just laughed sheepishly. Sometimes Hanzo cannot begin to understand just how Hirashi could be this cheeky.

The shuttle landed not long after and with the shuttle door opened the group was surprised to see their arrival was greeted by the others in the Watchpoint. The others went and give Jesse a big hug.

“ _You big idiot! Don't you ever pull that stunt ever again you got it?”_ Hana growled at him as she hugged Jesse hard.

“ _Bro, you can't do that. It's gonna give us heart attack one of this days.”_ Lucio just screamed out joyfully as he followed Hana along on the long hug.

“ _Jesse, I'm going to put you in a medical detention one of these days. Welcome home.”_ Jesse had vivid nightmares as soon as Angela told him of the medical detention. How much of a detention would it be, Jesse wished he wouldn't have to find out.

“ _Mccree you stupid big old cowboy! I missed you! Zarya also missed you too!”_ Mei was surprisingly alone at the group hug without Zarya alongside which is weird considering those two got really close after all these times.

“ _Guys, guys, settle down alright? I know you guys missed me dearly.”_ Jesse was glad that his teammates did not wish for his death. Maybe he overthought thinks too much. He clearly knows that he is fully sane now. No reason to hold back anymore attempts at trying to mend his relationships.

“ _Winston asked the four of you to report at command room. I think you lot should go there as soon as possible.”_ Angela told them about Winston's request. Hanzo was not expecting a debrief so soon from them as they just touched down not long ago at the Watchpoint.

The group tried to keep the tearful reunion with Jesse and the others short and make their way to the command room. In Hanzo's gut, a feeling told him that what's awaiting on the other side of the room as he stood at the entrance to the command room must be something important for them to immediately to be contacted upon and debriefed. As the group entered the sliding door, they could make out that Jack and Winston is inside. Scrolling to the right, they could see Fareeha and an unknown elderly woman sitting beside Fareeha. Hanzo did not recognize that particular person but obviously Jesse knows her.

“ _Ana!?”_ the group turned to look at Jesse's shocked facial expression.

“ _Calm down Jesse.”_ the elderly woman just turned to take a sip of beverage from her cup. Her garments are very descriptive of her military life but at the same time, those garments do not tell the poise of this woman sitting in front of them.

“ _How the fuck can I calm down!? First Jack, then Gabe now you! Someone please tell me the fuck what the hell is going on? Why are the dead now back alive?”_ Jesse was very frantic and desperate. A side that Hanzo have never seen for quite awhile. The veteran with the cup on her hand took a quick glance over at the soldier and both of them nodded into some sort of agreement.

“ _Jesse, it's time we tell you the truth.”_ Jack spoke for everyone in the room. The two veterans knew it would not be easy to deliver the grim truth. Hanzo grabbed Jesse's wrist out of sight from the others, to calm him enough for him to listen to what the others have to said. Jesse gave up resisting and just ease up to prepare for what was to be said.

“ _As far as anyone knows, the old Overwatch commanders were supposed to be dead from the explosion in Geneva. Me, Gabe and Ana. But what people don't know from the outside is that me and Ana already knew of the attack made on that day.”_ Jesse still can't make sense of it. If they knew why not just avoid it? That's what is running in his mind now.

“ _You must be thinking that we could have avoided in the first place didn't you.”_ Jesse was surprised that Ana was able to read his mind. “ _True, we could. Or we could actually take advantage of this situation.”_ Ana deliberated her explanations.

“ _The two of us knew something was wrong with Gabe. He never used to be ruthless and unforgiving. All the signs started when I noticed how his clean up on his ops are more... bloody. I tried to talk some sense into him but he retaliated further.”_ Jack seems to be defeated and ashamed to admit he failed to convince Gabriel Reyes otherwise.

“ _So I proposed to Jack, after my 'grave' injuries before the meeting in Geneva. We are to fake our own deaths and to investigate what happened behind Gabe. I know that means that Overwatch are to be disbanded because of this but we know that if things go on further, this would become a war. No point in having a war when we are promoting peace.”_ Ana took a second sip of what finally Hanzo managed to pick up on is black roasted coffee.

“ _So the two of us make ourselves scarce and tried to not attract any attention while trying to investigate anything that could lead to us learning more about what happened to him. We didn't find anything useful... until now.”_ Jack took a pause to work with the computer behind him to cause a projection to appear.

“ _This in front of you is the full data of Project Serpent. The encrypted files that we have back then was enough for Ana to dig deeper in the enemies' intelligence. What we found out was the experiment is a lot more complex then we expected.”_ Jack gave a leeway for Ana to interject her findings for everyone to ponder upon.

“ _Project Serpent is a memory wipe experiment done on the test subjects while monitoring if there was any side effects due to the experiment. Talon have recovered an object, the scientist in there called it as 'Osmium'. As you all know, there were three experiments done. What I found out is that the first was done upon a woman named Amelie Lacroix, a.k.a. Widowmaker, Talon agent. She used to be wife to Gerard, one of our own, but were kidnapped. Nothing we can do but tracked her last known locations and after all that, she was working with Talon. The second experiment was done on Gabriel.”_ Ana took a third sip, noticing that her cup is nearly empty she asked Fareeha to fill her cup again. Fareeha only complied to that request.

“ _Gabe was part of the experiment? Since when?”_ Jesse voiced in a tone of uncertainty.

“ _Project Serpent was separated to three experiments to know which method works and which do not. The first method was an injection of the matter from the object. The second was a full exposure of the object. Gabriel unknowingly became a test subject just by standing beside the object back then.”_ Ana stopped letting Jesse sink in into his memories of his Blackwatch ops specifically the moment where they were finishing the clean up of the Talon facility only to find a weird rock placed inside of a glassed casing. Gabriel Reyes took the rock for a long time only to return it to the Overwatch's evidence room. Jesse remembered that much.

“ _Wait... what about the third?”_ Jesse was just pure curious at this point.

“ _The third experiment was done with the method of half of it's concentration but was filled into a bullet size. They wanted to see if they could do the same effect of memory wipe with a bullet.”_ Ana took a pause before continuing her statement. “ _The third experimentee was you, Jesse.”_ Hanzo's group was surprised at this revelation.

“ _I was the third? Y'gotta be kiddin' me Ma'”_ Hanzo suddenly remembered that Ana was like a mother to Jesse, it makes sense to call her that in Jesse's case.

“ _How did you lose your arm?”_ Jack asked a very interesting question. Jesse never did mention out loud about his arm loss. It never crossed anyone's mind to ask how he lost it with him usually dodging the question with tall tales. Not that it bothered anyone with a missing flesh since Jesse already replaced it with prosthetic arms prior to the recall. Jesse had to take a moment to refresh his memories to that moment in time on how exactly he lost his arms. He told too many fake stories until he barely remembered.

“ _I was shot. It was meant for the head but I blocked it with arm. The bullet pierced through my vital nerves in my arm and scraped through my left eye. I had to amputate my left arm and get prosthetic arm if I were to use both arms again.”_ Hirashi suddenly had a realization upon hearing everyone's explanation.

“ _I get it now!”_ Everyone turned their attention to Hirashi only to make Hirashi a little nervous with a new stranger to his life as well. Ana was smiling warmly at Hirashi, gesturing him to continue. “ _Umm... I think I know what is the object is if Jesse ni-san is the third person to be experimented with.”_ Even the veterans was surprised at how this kid might solve the riddle that the both of them tried to since way back then. “ _The object, Osmium, is none other than Orochi's physical living heart.”_ Hanzo's group was a bit shocked at how Hirashi could come to this conclusion. “ _I mean think about it, everything lines up perfectly well. Orochi's heart was already gone when we reached the temple back at Hanamura and the object said to memory wipe anyone is now in the hands of the Reaper. I finally understand why he said 'I'll be coming to get you'.”_ Everyone was still silent. Genji finally spoke up.

“ _When he said he'll be coming to get you, doesn't he mean that he'll be coming to take your life? What more could it be?”_

“ _He's not coming to get me, but what's inside of me. Shinryu or Kusanagi is still what Orochi died trying to protect. For him to get me means that he wants to protect Kusanagi. His heart's emotions is still trapped from centuries ago.”_ Hirashi firmly explains.

“ _Hmm, and might I ask who you are my child?”_ before Hirashi managed to answer back Ana, Winston came answering.

“ _Ana, these are some of our newer recruits. The one with the bow there is Hanzo, brother to Genji and quite the strategist and sniper himself. And the little one is Hirashi, little brother also to Genji but he is a bit of a special position. He is a priest back in Japan but has come to stay with his brothers temporarily, he has his niche abilities that's why Overwatch is enlisting him as well. Jack can attest the boy's ability.”_ With that Jack gave Ana an agreeable nod and Hirashi just bowed in embarrassment.

“ _Oh, I-I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. How unbecoming of a priest of me! I-I'm so so so sorry Ana-san!”_ Ana seemed instantly knew what to do as she set her cup aside and walked towards the fidgety boy and pats him on the head like everyone. Hirashi eventually calmed down.

“ _It's alright my child. I am just curious.”_ Ana then turned towards Hanzo. “ _I think everyone here is quite tired for today, we have finished enough stories to let everyone know what our situation is. Eventually we will have to confront Gabriel at one point that still stands true. But we could still take breather for now. Hanzo is it? I would very much like to have tea with you later.”_ Ana smiled as she walked out of the command room. The other veteran followed not too far but before completely leaving he gave Hirashi a quick pat on the head. The soldier grew a liking to the boy as well. Winston went back to his side of the command room and enjoying something. It looks like a pot of peanut butter. Genji waved the others goodbye followed by Hirashi leaving Jesse and Hanzo at the front of the entrance to the command room. Hanzo was about to search for Ana to have their tea session until Jesse suddenly stopped Hanzo by grabbing his hand for a moment.

“ _Er, Han? Good luck alright?”_ Hanzo was perplexed. Why did he need luck? After some minor guessing he finally struck a chord in his memory. That's right. Ana was a mother figure to Jesse. The tea session was more or less like a 'meet and greet' with a family. Nerves finally set in. His whole body started to stiffen after his realization.

“ _Thanks Jesse. I'll do my best.”_ Jesse knew that the best reply, is to not talk much to his now nervous lover and just give him a much needed attention on Hanzo's lips. The both of them knew that they would be chastised for displaying this much affection out in the public but Hanzo do not really care much now. Jesse's tongue in his lips are what he needed to sate his nervousness. Their lips eventually have to part only to leave a smile on Hanzo's face. Jesse knew he succeeded in relaxing Hanzo.

“ _Go get her tiger!”_ With that Hanzo left to find Ana.

 


	28. side Hanzo “The Snipers Tea”

Hanzo searched a few spots only to find Ana is conversing with some of the old Overwatch members in the rec room. However, he took a look at the other side of the room to only see Hana, Lucio and Hirashi nearing at the television playing video games.

“ _Hirashi, as your big sister, I have to teach you how to play video games right here right now!”_ Hirashi only lets out a nervous laugh in response. Hana was too enthusiastic about the idea of making Hirashi another gaming addict like her.

“ _Like come on Rashi, ya gotta at least try out these video games. We're getting older soon. Not like we got a lifetime to play these ya know.”_ Hirashi have to let out an even more nervous laugh at Lucio's insistent of him trying to play the games he selected.

“ _I have never played video games before not that I want to. Why don't I watch the both of you play then?”_ The other are not having any of Hirashi's request and a game controller was shoved basically into his hand. He was struggling with modern gaming. It was a warm sight to see his younger brother acting like his own age. Although, he will have to reprimand Hirashi for looking to close to a television screen.

“ _Kids will always be kids in their heart. Hanzo, mind joining me for a quick walk to the dining hall for us to have tea?”_ Hanzo have no objection to Ana's suggestion. Although how wonderful has it been to have that heaven gifted present of giving Hanzo a sensation he thought he would never be able to experience throughout his life, the walk to the dining hall with Ana in front of him brings all the nervousness back in full force. The two of them finally made it to the dining hall and Hanzo proceeded to make tea for the two of them although Ana's insistence of making tea instead. Two cups were prepared and green tea was poured out to each of them. Ana took a sip before finally breaking the silence between the two snipers.

“ _Oh, green tea, didn't expect that I have had the chance to drink it home brew. It is certainly relaxing drinking it.”_ Hanzo knew that these words were just a cushion to what he questions will be further. “ _I heard from Fareeha, my daughter of your relationship with Jesse. So, what do you think of Jesse? “_ Of course at the moment that this question is presented, Hanzo could think of many things.

Charming, his perfect smile, his melodious cowboy accents, his stubble that connects to his sideburns that Hanzo would find very attractive, the way the cowboy gives him pet names some times, but some of the times he would just be _“Foolish.”_ Hanzo dipped his head low. He realized he shouldn't say that. He is too late to retract his words. To his surprise, Ana is laughing instead.

“ _You remind me so much of Jack in their younger days.”_ Hanzo found it quite weird comparing him with the old soldier. “ _Both of you are so madly in love with the other person but when asked about what do you think of the other person, the only answer that you both gave was foolish.”_ Ana kept on laughing leaving Hanzo a bit shy. He felt his ears burning by the bit as he is being monitored by Jesse's maternal figure. Ana took another sip from the green tea after she settled down from the extensive laughter. “ _Thank you, Hanzo. For being there with Jesse when I couldn't.”_ Hanzo started to realize how Ana's eye shifted to something that he would only be able to witness when he was still about Hirashi's age, the eye of a a mother.

“ _Please, Commander Ana, I do not deserve your gratitude. There were many more that deserved that more than me.”_ Ana looked intently to Hanzo as he finished speaking and meeting her eyes.

“ _Please, no need for the title, I am commander no more. I am nothing more than another fellow sniper to you. And do not mistaken my age for my observation abilities. I have a sniper eye mind you. I saw what you did with Jesse back in the command room.”_ Ana's other half of the eye was eye-patched leaving one eye visible. Hanzo was a bit struck by Ana's comment. How did she know that Hanzo gripped Jesse's wrist?

“ _I'm... not sure what you mean.”_ Hanzo knew that playing coy is not a good idea in the eye of a great sniper, but it does not hurt for him to try. Ana took another drink from the cup only to be refilled by Hanzo.

“ _I must say, whatever you are doing to him is working. Jesse was never a child with patience. From the moment he joined the Deadlock Gang, to the moment he is with Blackwatch, that boy always wanted to chase after anything he sets after immediately. But from what I saw back in there, for the first time, Jesse Mccree calmed down. All thanks to you. So you shouldn't be shy about that.”_ Hanzo was still a bit shy but he was interested in hearing more about Jesse's past.

“ _I'm sorry but Ana?”_ Ana saw the look in Hanzo and as always she knew what to reply.

“ _Hanzo, would you like to hear some of Jesse's embarrassing stories from back then?”_ Hanzo only smiled and nodded in full agreement to that suggestion. The both of them laughed a lot during that time, stories ranging from Jesse's hopeless attempt at trying to challenge Genji in a climb to Jesse's ridiculous bickering with Gabriel Reyes about his stupid yet in Hanzo's eyes is his charm in Jesse's cowboy obnoxious getup. For the rest of the afternoon, the two of them talked as the sun finally went down and the others entered into the dining hall. They didn't need everyone to know about Jesse's embarrassing past more than Hanzo do.

 


	29. side Mccree “The Lessons of Sparrow”

Now that Hanzo has left to find Ana, he could find nothing to occupy his mind off Hanzo's tea session with Ana. He suddenly felt nervous for the other person instead although he was the one relieving the other of it. As if he is just transferring the nervousness from Hanzo all to him. As he kept on walking he noticed on the other end of the hallway Genji was following Zenyatta. The both of them are chattering between themselves and Zenyatta only chuckled here and there.

“ _Hey there, whatcha guys talkin' bout'?”_ Jesse knew he should not interrupt but he just had to move his mind somewhere else from Hanzo. The omnic monk and the half cyborg just looked at him, staring at him and not replying.

“ _Genji, we will continue our discussion some other time. I think that Mccree here would enjoy your company more than me. Good day to you Mccree.”_ The omnic monk has no facial expression, to be expected from a face made of machine but something in Jesse told him that Zenyatta must be smirking inside of him. Thus Zenyatta just left the scene leaving Genji and Jesse at the hallway to themselves.

“ _Wow, good job Jesse, you ruined our gossip session.”_ Genji gave a snort to Jesse. Somehow he knew what they were actually talking about but proceeded to just ask anyway.

“ _Were you guys talking behind my back?”_

“ _Well, you and my brother anyway.”_ Genji gave a chuckle at seeing how Jesse would feel even shy about how more and more people finds out about him and Hanzo. “ _Well, I guess no point dwelling on it now. Master must be finding himself a spot to meditate or either finding Hira to have their usual religion comparison. Wanna go hiking with me? I really could use the view from the mountaintop now.”_ It is still the beginning of winter, so the climb would not be so dreadful as it could be in the middle of summer.

“ _Yea sure. Race you to the top then!”_ Jesse sprinted to the Watchpoint's exit to reach the mountaintop near there, Genji followed suit.

Unsurprisingly, Genji won the mini race set up by Jesse by a margin of 5 minutes. Even though it is still in the beginning of winter, Jesse swore that he was feeling warm just by that climb. Genji would just laugh at how much Jesse is panting and lying on top of the mountaintop.

“ _*huff You sonuvabitch *huff *huff You're a goddamn cyborg *huff *huff or course you'd win.”_

“ _Then pick your battles wisely cowboy.”_ Genji just took his visor of to look to the ocean beneath them. Genji then turned back to look at Jesse in a sitting position looking at the same ocean in front of them.

“ _So what's the problem?”_

“ _What?”_

“ _You think I'm dumb Jesse? I'm your best friend all these time. I know when something is bothering you.”_

“ _Fine you smartass, well I'm worried for Hanzo alright? He's having tea with Ana now.”_ Genji just gave Jesse a big “Oh”. What did Jesse even expect from Genji anyway.

“ _He'll be alright. But you on the other hand might not.”_ After hearing that Jesse's throat started to clear. He could hear the crisp of his own apples running wild. “ _Jesse, you did remember what I said about if anyone dared to hurt my brother, I will show them no mercy?”_ Jesse knew the answer but he could not say it. Saying it might cost his dear life. He just sat there trying to pray for any of Hirashi's gods that he sees before to come to him. He knows it's stupid to even try to attempt anything like Hirashi's miracle like abilities but he does not care now. He knows only a miracle could rescue him now. “ _I'm giving you a leeway now cowboy. Should you ever pull a stunt like that again on my brother. Your head will be hanging by the edge of the blade.”_ Jesse lets out a small puff of relieve. He quickly pulled out a cigarillo to relieve his now post traumatic stress caused by an angry little brother protecting his elder brother like a mad hound.

“ _I swear on my beating heart that I won't do any of that again Genji.”_ Genji finally felt satisfied with the answer giving a small but weak smile to Jesse.

“ _Well Jesse, now that the both of us are here and there are no distractions for the time being, why don't I start educating you on a bit of the Shimada families' ritual and traditions.”_ Jesse was confused. Why now? And more importantly why bother?

“ _Why the hell should I learn all that stuff?”_

“ _That's because your name is now Jesse Mccree Shimada you stupid cowboy. You're not just some friend of mine anymore, you are part of the Shimada family. Even though I used to detest the rules imposed on me when I was young, my brother on the other hand was very strict with them with clear reasoning. Plus with Hira around, he will bug the hell out of you on what to and what to not about. So might as well let you in on a few before you get your head filled with scoldings left and right.”_ Jesse finally remembered that his family is not of Mccree anymore but he is also a Shimada. Weird to be in the same family of his friends out of a sudden.

“ _Alright, alright then. Let me at em'. What should I know?”_ Jesse just left Genji in charge of the knowledge he should learn being a Shimada knowing that he might not be the best teacher around, still better than nothing.

“ _First, a Shimada must always remain poised and elegant in whatever means necessary. Academics and physical prowess are important as a Shimada. Like my brother who was an honor student with his archery skills beating even the best archers in the country itself.”_ Jesse did not ask for the extra information but he did not mind in fact he is quite interested in what other feats did Hanzo have achieved before.

“ _Second, a Shimada must demonstrate effective leadership for all his clanspeople. Hanzo was always helping out our father around when father was dealing businesses with other clans. Hanzo was very meticulous in the accounts and also did not stop to take action when he found out people do not pay their due. Everyone would rally behind him as he went to the people that owed the clan money and he would always come back with money or blood.”_ Even though this is a big contrast to what Genji was saying, he could imagine the archer being there out for blood if its for family business. He did not even dare to think if he was to be the receiving end.

“ _Third, a Shimada must also know when to care of their own allies. A war is not won by just sheer force and command. A good commander is when he knows the well-being of his subordinates. Like Hanzo, he would always check up on his good neighbors that are the clanspeople providers. Sometimes he would just go there with no further agenda and just to speak with the shopkeepers and to hear their daily complaints about life. He would try his best to see that every one of their complaints are to be solved and let them be satisfied.”_ Wait a minute, Jesse thought. He finally figured out what Genji was trying to achieve with this so called 'Shimada tradition lessons'. He is not teaching Jesse how to be a Shimada, he is teaching Jesse about Hanzo.

“ _You cheeky bastard.”_

“ _Careful or you'll sound like Lena and she'll scream at you for stealing her catchphrases.”_ Genji just gave Jesse another grin and continued his 'lessons' until sunset. “ _Well, that's it for today. I'm hungry now and I really want to find master to continue in our conversation.”_

“ _Thanks, Genji. Preciate' it”_ Jesse gave a tip with his hat only to have Genji responded with a nod. The two of them started making their way down. Jesse knows that this time, he should not try to propose a race. He knows he will lose again.

 


	30. “The Dinner”

Everyone came into the dining hall one by one with the expectation of eating a hearty dinner with everyone's dearly missed Ana. Ana who was just there enjoying tea with Hanzo moved on to the kitchen area to start preparing food for everyone. She have guessed that everyone must have not eaten anything remotely close to home-cooking before her return. She was then joined by Hanzo in the kitchen after he cleaned up the pot and cups from their early tea. Ana, although a war veteran herself did not really lose her command over the kitchen, instead she treats the kitchen like a battlefield. Hanzo as her subordinate in that moment was in awe how a woman managed to work at such effective pace yet managing to supervise at what he is helping with. Hanzo was a good cook but Ana is on a whole new level. With a workload of two people they managed to prepare a full feast ranging from roasted steak to a full on Japanese ramen that Hanzo was very proficient with but elevated to a whole new height with how Ana puts a spin on the dish. The two of them laid out everything that they prepared until the whole table is finally packed with foods meant to delight everybody's taste buds. Everyone's eyes are all glued to the table of food now. The temptation is there for everyone but Ana warned everyone to not start before everyone is finally present in the dining hall. Not long after, Genji and Jesse entered the dining hall seeing the table in front of them.

“ _Alright then, now that the whole team is here, enjoy the dinner everyone!”_ Ana was very happy to see all the hungry faces being sated with all the cooking that she and Hanzo prepared. Jesse did not move on to the food first but he took a glance over to Hanzo to see how he is holding up everything. Hanzo was smiling peacefully, that calms Jesse mind a little bit as he continued his dinner with everyone.

“ _Hirashi, I am going to train you to play better after this. That was like soooo easy, you gotta at least try to get over the first round, LOL. Even Lu' managed to beat it considering how much he sucks at video game.”_ Hana was speaking loudly while chomping down on a chicken wing like a ravaging beast.

“ _Hey! That was mean Hana. I didn't even play it as much as you.”_ Lucio only retorted with a patch of cabbage being stuffed into his mouth only to get Hana's tongue stuck out at him as a response.

“ _Umm.... Hana ne-san I'm afraid I still need to do my offerings and prayer so I can't really continue. Why don't you play with Lucio-san instead.”_ Hirashi gave a big hearty smile at Hana hoping that he could avoid being 'streamed'. As far as Genji's description of Hana, Hirashi knew for a fact that Genji was upset when he was unexpectedly being viewed upon from everywhere in the whole wide world as Hana 'beats Genji up' like a bloody pulp in a game. The three of them continued to their chatter while food was basically being consumed at a very constant pace.

“ _Genji, I couldn't find you anywhere. Where did you go all these time?”_ Angela was over at one side sitting beside Genji with Zenyatta sandwiching Genji in the middle. Angela still managed to maintain her elegance while eating but that did not stop from people that managed to observe that her speed of eating was unfitting to the way she eats. The knives and forks cuts faster than usual.

“ _Oh, I was giving lessons to a certain somebody. But it's all good now. Anything you need help with?”_ Genji with his visor off start to eat the salad in front of him. Even though his basic necessities of food was not as much as he was a full flesh of a human, he still needed to eat to fuel his brain and any body parts that was not cyborg.

“ _Oh it's nothing much to bother over, I have some chocolates with me. Thought you would like some. You did mention to me that you like sweets back when I treated you.”_ Angela was referring to the moment when Genji was a patient to Angela to bring Genji back from the brink of death. After Genji's body was stabilized, his mind was not and most of the time Angela would just speak with Genji to put his mind off of negative thoughts. Genji's preference of sweets was one of Angela's finding back then.

“ _Oh, my student like sweets? It is comforting to know that even my student crave for an excitement in taste. Now I know what I should prepare if I were to gift you for any occasion Genji.”_ Zenyatta voiced his opinion only to get Genji to let out a shy laugh.

“ _Master, you tease me much. Anything that you are to give cannot rival the gift of calmness and forgiveness.”_ The three continued to talk more and tease Genji more as the dinner goes on.

Everything was coming back to Jesse, Overwatch was, is and will always be his family. From one side, he saw Ana, Torbjorn and Reinhardt catching up and reminiscing more on the Golden Age. The other side is where his friends are teasing each other with quips here and there. A more distant side is where the younger generation sat with them bickering with each other. It was nostalgic and he wishes that the sight in front of him will not pass him by quick. Although he did notice something was different from the past and the present in the dining table. Everything else was a constant but someone in there was a new addition. He turned to his side and take a hard look at Hanzo as Hanzo just silently focusing on the food with nothing much being said. He knew that Hanzo would very much like to focus more on the food but his hand moved to claw Hanzo's hip pulling him closer to where Jesse is sitting. Hanzo obviously noticed a hand was gripping at his body was about to retort but gave in anyways as he stopped his dinner and just enjoyed the sensation he had as he just silently sat on the chair beside Jesse looking towards the rest of the team.

After that very festive dinner as everyone started to retreat back into what they were busying with before dinner, Hanzo stayed with Jesse and Ana for the clean up. Hanzo insisted that Jesse do not really have to clean up with him and Ana but Jesse insisted more. Now leaving Hanzo cleaning what's left at the dining hall and Ana with Jesse on the washing dishes duty, Ana finally spoke up to Jesse after awhile.

“ _Make sure you keep this one Jesse. It's not everyday you find someone like that.”_ Jesse shot a look at Ana.

“ _Oh come on, have faith in me would ya?“_

“ _I'm serious Jesse, one tiny mistake and you will find yourself missing out on somebody as good as him.”_

“ _Wait, you approved him?”_

“ _He is far more qualified than those undignified pathetic excuse of a lover you used to tell me that 'he/she is the one'.”_ Words seemed to get the better of him. Nothing much to be said now as he is secretly happy that Ana is very much approving of Hanzo but at the same time those words took a few jabs at Jesse's pride. “ _Cherish him Jesse, if not, I will come chasing you down with my anesthesia bullets with a dose that could knock out an elephant off.”_

“ _Hey, I thought you're supposed to be my Ma'.”_

“ _I am until you do something stupid like you always do.”_ Ana laughed while Jesse was still recovering that fatal knockout uppercut of words coming out from Ana. It has been a while since he heard these sharp but not mean spirited quips from a woman he admired so much.

After the clean up, Ana excused herself to retire for the day leaving the two men going back to their rooms along the way. But as Hanzo stepped by his own door first with Jesse behind him, he knew he was not ready to bid farewell and goodnight yet. He wanted to raise any kind of suggestion only to stay a little bit more longer.

“ _Drinking night. You on?”_ Jesse seemed to be always ready with a sake in his hand. Hanzo only lets out a short chuckle and gave a quick nod. The two of them could really unwind and recap back what had happened everything this whole period of separation.

Both of them made themselves into Hanzo's room in a quiet hallway, it's the same setting like its always was. Hanzo would prepare the cups, Jesse would prepare the sake. Both of them seated on the floor and sake was poured into both of their cups. And finally, a knock at their cups. That knock felt so nostalgic somehow for Hanzo. Never did he ever feel like he missed the sound of cups filled with his home country's go to alcohol but now he could really cherish this moment as he took a drink with Jesse by his side.

“ _So how did your tea session go with Ana, she tortured you?”_ Jesse laughed despite knowing that Hanzo's session with Ana did not really go that bad but once in awhile he could really get a kick out of teasing Hanzo.

“ _She did not torture me Jesse, she was very much a woman deserving of my respect. We had a pleasant time talking behind your back.”_ Hanzo in return made Jesse nervous of what was being said about him during his absence. With a devilish smirk on his face, he could always expose the cowboy's embarassing past for the both of them to reflect upon.

“ _Oh come on darlin', you makin' me suffer here.”_ Both of them just laughed a lot more. It has been awhile since the both of them actually wind down and enjoyed each other's company. Silence filled the room once again after both of them contained their laughter and took another gulp at the sake. The cold night did not bother Hanzo one little bit instead he enjoyed this moment a lot. He and Jesse, sitting beside each other. No need for words, Jesse's company was more than enough for him.

“ _I really do miss this you know? It's been too long since I got to just sit here and drink with ya.”_ Jesse broke the long cherished silence.

“ _I... miss it too...”_ Hanzo was a bit hesitant to admit but who cares what other see in him now? His father is not here now, his brother Genji is not here to judge how he is acting, Hirashi is not here to see how his “Oni-san” behaving in front of Jesse. Jesse made their distance gap closer till their shoulders were side to side. He twitched a bit as Jesse's shoulder met his indicating a small reaction. It was a new sensation for him. He turned to meet Jesse's eyes and Jesse was already staring into his. Those eyes that Jesse is wearing in his eyes now, his left eye that now wore a dragon's eye is hypnotizing his. Ironic, Hanzo thought. The cowboy now has even tamed the dragon itself, and him. Hanzo sat there staring not able to move anymore with those glares petrifying his every movement and giving Jesse the opportunity he so secretly Jesse would have done from the moment before they entered the room. Jesse's face leaned in closer and their lips met. It is not as emotional as their lips meeting back at Santa Fe, but this union of their lips are more passionate. He cannot suppress anymore and he knew that Jesse could not either. Hanzo broke their contact on their mouth and drank a few more shots of sake.

“ _Uh, Hanzo? Be careful to not drink too much though.”_

“ _If I don't drink til I'm drunk, I am too proud to ask you to... give it to me...”_ Hanzo stopped drinking for a moment to reply to Jesse which only led to Jesse kissing upon his lips once more to make sure that his lover do not drink anymore. Jesse paused awhile to take a breath and stared at Hanzo's blushing face.

“ _Han, I want to give it to you. All you gotta do is ask... Alright?”_ Jesse's soft and pleasing tone rang in Hanzo's mind. Even though he still has reservation to do what Jesse asked, he took a moment to sink it all in. The eyes that are now sucking him closer and closer into a place he now desired to be, the smell of alcohol and cigarillo on his lips and the warmth of the other person beside him. He loved every minuet detail of Jesse, so much so that he finally decided.

“ _Jesse, I want you to stay...”_ Jesse took the hint and proceeded to give Hanzo a peck on his temple .

“ _I got ya Han, I got ya.”_ Hanzo was still flushing madly as Jesse pushed Hanzo down laying on the solid floor below him. It was rough but it drives Hanzo more crazy. Never in his life he would imagine he would have the privilege of sharing his affection with another person that are madly in love with him. Jesse then took a pause to photograph this view in front of him, Hanzo flushed and shy yet was willing to allow him to do as he please since Hanzo knows that he will enjoy whatever Jesse would have done to him. Jesse moved in for the shot at Hanzo's mouth. Now, their two bodies were stuck together inseparable and only connected by their lips interconnecting between their mouths with the occasional moan from Hanzo. However, the only thing that would separate the both of them is when they hear rumbles across Hanzo's room door. Hanzo stopped and pulled away from Jesse.

“ _Jesse, a moment please.”_ He was eager to continue but he was also hoping that nothing accidental might have ruined this moment for the both of them. Jesse sat back at an upright posture on the floor with Hanzo standing back up and moving to open the door into his room. Hanzo opened the door only to find Genji muffling Hirashi's mouth as Hirashi tried to struggle breaking free from his brother's hold.

“ _Genji! What are you doing here!? And why are you strangling our little brother!?”_ Hirashi finally broke free of Genji's restrains Genji recaptured Hirashi's mouth with his palm and faced back to Hanzo with a very uneasy smile and laughter.

“ _Nothing brother, I'm just having a bonding moment with Hirashi. Isn't that right LITTLE BROTHER?”_ Genji was clearly not having a bonding moment. Hirashi barely slipped off of Genji's grasped and finally spoke up.

“ _Oni-san! You guys can't do that now! You're not married yet!”_ Genji then grabbed Hirashi hanging on top of his shoulder. “ _Gen-ni! Put me back down!”_ Hirashi was moving awfully quite a lot trying to get back on his own foot.

“ _Oh it's nothing brother don't bother about Hira here, you can go back to what you were doing. Good night and enjoy brother!”_ With that Genji took off with Hirashi behind his back throwing tantrums on Genji on his supposed temporary kidnap. Then Hanzo realized, did they just heard what was being said inside the room? He stood there feeling even more petrified and ashamed now. Without realizing, hands were hugged at his torso, one metal and one flesh.

“ _I heard the ruckus inside, we don't gotta do this if you don't feel like it y'know?”_ Hanzo knew. But somehow, Jesse's grip on his body was not letting go. He did not want to reciprocate that with rejection. Jesse's body warmth heating behind his back is also comforting and it made him feel safe, safe from any judgment he might face from his younger brothers. He knew that Jesse wanted Hanzo to feel safe around him and he wanted Jesse. Nothing could stop him now, he turned his head to meet Jesse and giving him a deep kiss before leading the man to his bed while closing the door behind him ensuring that what was to happen will remain forever inside the room.

 


	31. "The Night and The Morning After"

Hanzo woke up in the early morning when slight hints of dawn breaking seen from outside of his window overlooking the sea. Still having some lazy eyes, he rubbed his sleepiness off to only remember that he has company beside him for the morning. A very much bare-bodied Jesse is cuddling him tight, not letting him go. He started recounting every bit of experience he could gather from last night.

The first of many things he could remember was right after that commotion with his brothers Jesse dragged Hanzo all the way to the bed and chained him tightly with his bare arms and made Hanzo's body an object of worship. Jesse would let his kisses run through Hanzo's neck to his pectorals and eventually shifting Hanzo's kyuudo-gi to reveal Hanzo's upper body. Hanzo was overwhelmed by the sensation he is feeling as Jesse playfully kissed all over Hanzo's bared body parts. Sensing Hanzo's moaning gotten a lot more stronger he took a shot at the archer with a kiss to seal the sound that was coming from the archer. Only Jesse needed to hear the moans, no one else. Hanzo repaid Jesse by ripping off Jesse's plaid shirt at one swoop without tearing it apart and allowed Jesse's serape to still hang off his shoulder. If there is anything Hanzo did not complaint about from the beginning of their meeting is that the serape, it's very calming to him. Hanzo was content with how Jesse is looking now.

The second memory that he could pick up from the long night was how he was about to let Jesse enter him. Although a no brainer but Hanzo has never allowed himself to enter nor be entered by anyone. He sees sexual intercourse as nothing but an addiction to be drunk on that sensation. But he was more than willing if he was to be entered by someone that he very much cherish and dare he say it 'love'. Jesse would take his time to slowly help Hanzo to prepare for the engagement with Hanzo laying on the bed silently watching at Jesse. At first, Jesse's finger poured with lubrication would ease his way into Hanzo's back entrance. It was painful at first but the fulfillment that comes along is overbearing and pretty much envelopes the pain it comes with. After it is well prepared, Jesse's rod penetrated inwards to Hanzo. All Hanzo could remember at that exact moment penetration was a sense of true fulfillment.

The third was when Jesse was inside of Hanzo and everything was rocking back and forth. Hanzo's mind was surging with so many new feelings. The heat that came from Jesse was so prickly yet comfortable. He felt his prostate getting teased by Jesse in him. Jesse would call out to Hanzo with kisses to go along with. He could get use to this a lot. He felt he was pampered with. Even though he knew that he was far from deserving, Jesse would provide for him and ensure him that he is far deserving all of Jesse's attention. His kisses was his proof. The names that were called out to Hanzo was like a dream that would never come and remained nothing but a dream. Never was a day where Hanzo thought he would be called at with so much affection.

The final part that he managed to remember was when Jesse calling out to Hanzo a lot more and his pace was picking up too quick that Hanzo was also overwhelmed with how his prostate was being pushed towards. Both of the men were at edge and with a last call on each of their name and a tight hug, the both of them released at the same time. Hanzo's evidence of his love was now all over Hanzo and Jesse's torso and Jesse's proof of his passion is now all inside Hanzo. The last moment that Hanzo could remember was Jesse calling out to Hanzo and telling him how beautiful he is and a “I love you” came out of Jesse's tongue as Hanzo passed out falling asleep from the exhaustion that was wearing him out after their activity.

The both of them now naked and lying down on Hanzo's bed with Hanzo being awake, the sun was showing signs of a rise sooner or later. Hanzo felt movement on Jesse's hand on him and Jesse pulled Hanzo in for another peck at Hanzo's forehead.

“ _Good mornin' darlin'. Had a nice sleep?”_ Hanzo only nodded to that and placed his head on top of Jesse's broad shoulder. Jesse's arm wrapped around Hanzo's shoulder securing Hanzo's head on top of him. “ _I should really wake up now and leave while its early. Don't need anyone to see me walking out of your room.”_

“ _Or you could just stay.”_ Hanzo did not expect himself saying these words. He took a pause as what he was about to deliver the next few words were even unbelievable. “ _And make this your room and mine...”_ Hanzo reverted back to his old self where he was more hesitant and self conscious regarding his affections towards anybody. But he definitely was not shy about the suggestions although his face says otherwise. Jesse saw Hanzo's expression with a soft chuckle.

“ _Good lord, how can someone be as beautiful and cute like you!”_ Jesse eventually pulling him in more and giving Hanzo more kisses. If one were to compare Hanzo and Hirashi. Both of them have similar preference with the difference being Hirashi likes to be patted on his head but Hanzo prefers to be given attention with lips on his head, specifically his forehead. Jesse picked up Hanzo's likes and dislikes just only by spending one night with Hanzo.

Eventually the both of them will have to wake up and get ready for the day. What happened yesterday was still left hanging and everyone involved was still waiting for a plan of action. After a much needed shower by Hanzo, Jesse made a very interesting suggestion to Hanzo.

“ _Hey Han, I checked over at your clothes and stuff. You never wore anything casual?”_

“ _Not really. I always preferred my kyuudo-gi. It is my go to garment in any setting provided it gives me much needed mobility if needed. Combat will not be an issue with them.”_ Jesse hummed for a moment but decided to move on to other stuff but something was running through Jesse's mind and Hanzo knew that he will have to wait to be able to hear what he thinks next time.

Although both of them knew and were pressed for time, they thought they would be able to avoid any attention on them. They were wrong. Everyone gathered in the dining hall for breakfast and everyone glanced over to the both of them. They did not know how to react.

“ _Well, what I'm saying is Lu' is that if you're playing a 'game' you gotta lower the volume you know? If the volume is too loud in drowns the game's experience.”_ Hana was speaking with a very weird tone with the focus on the word game.

“ _I know right? Like come on, even when I'm playing my 'jam' I wouldn't go so far as going for full volume.”_ In the mind of Hanzo, these two are talking entirely different but a language they would only know.

“ _I tell you Rein', we old folks are gonna have a hard time sleeping these days.”_

“ _Ja', unfortunate but sleep is for the weak no? We could always watch more 'games' in the television where we would lower the volume down.”_ Now Torbjorn and Reinhardt talking in their own manner that everything is not making sense anymore.

“ _Mother, last night when we talked and share stories was a very pleasant experience. Sadly, there were only little I could listen to with so many 'distractions' that I can't focus on your stories Mother.”_

“ _It's alright Fareeha, there will be more opportunities. At least we get to 'hear' a different story last night.”_ Fareeha and Ana joining in at how everybody is being weird. This whole atmosphere is killing Hanzo in the inside. Jesse just gripped Hanzo's wrist, making sure that no one was seeing the movement on their hands.

“ _Oh cut it you two, we can see your hands all the way back here.”_ Genji was behind them with Zenyatta. Genji was seen without his visor yet again but this time wearing a huge smirk. Zenyatta calmly makes his way ahead of the kitchen leaving Genji with a nod to be reunited with his brother. Hanzo quickly separated his hands from Jesse. Is this why everyone acted weird? He told everyone? Whatever the case, Hanzo is indefinitely going to have a long talk with his dear brother.

“ _Oh, Hanzo and Jesse. Good to see you two still well.”_ Even Angela who just made her way in was joining in on how everyone was acting.

“ _Oh come on Angie, not you too.”_ Jesse trusted Angela to be somewhat of a mature woman to not participate in something like this.

“ _Maybe next time try to keep your indoor activities more... *ehem toned down.”_ Angela whisked a smile while preparing her coffee. But they don't really get it, where they really that loud that everyone knew and listened in? Both of them are more than confused now.

“ _Oh hi there loves, had a goodm time last night eh? Sorry, was curious when everyone was gathering by your room's door last night. Hana said that she heard something off in your room so... We 'had' to see what was going on then I found out that you two were... you know what I mean.”_ Lena just explained everything in her carefree manner as she zipped through to a table in front of the both of them stealing food from the shared bread and sandwiches laid out in the open. Thus, the truth is finally there for Hanzo and Jesse to know. It all started out from Hana, innocently passing by their room that lead to everyone overhearing their activity last night. All Hanzo wanted to do now is plant his face towards Jesse's chest so that the same feeling could block all the shame he had to deal with. His attention shifted to Genji now eating a goddamn banana in front of him with Hirashi's back facing him.

“ _Hira, I told you they are gonna eventually. You don't need to bother yourself in their lives.”_

“ _Gen-ni... Sensei is going to be mad at me. I'm a priest-in-training and I shouldn't condone to these things.”_ Hirashi lets out a small puff of sigh before resuming. “ _Well, at least Oni-san is enjoying himself with Jesse ni-san last night. I just wished that they could wait but oh well.”_ Hanzo could tell that Hirashi was full of sarcasm. It must be some of Genji's habit rubbing off of him is what Hanzo thought. Without warning, Jesse pulled Hanzo to his side with his hand gripping on to Hanzo's hips.

“ _Y'all can suck it. Yea I'm in love with Hanzo alright? Got a problem with that? I'll gladly show you all how much he means to me!”_ Hanzo did not expect a declaration. Everyone's eyes are now fixed to them. An assassin was not meant to draw any attention to himself, this new environment is definitely not pleasing for Hanzo. Jesse pulled Hanzo tighter until he could give Hanzo a small peck on his forehead, relieving him of any worries he might have given himself. Everyone that saw them finally gave the both of them cheers. They are now more confused?

“ _That's what you two should be doing from the start. The nerves of these people. We were all waiting for you two to announce you know.”_ Hana pouted after giving her piece. Everyone was smiling and everyone was also happy for the both of them. Hanzo was glad that things did not went as horrible as he would imagine if they were to publicly announce their relationship status. Life alone and an assassin warrants very much of a person to be as discreet as possible but now he finally felt like a regular person not bound by rules and regulation. He took a look towards Jesse and Jesse's charming smile greeted his. “ _So is this what happiness entails?”_ Hanzo silently thought to himself.

 


	32. "The Ground to The Sky"

After a very eventful and lively breakfast, everyone that was at the meeting yesterday in the command room were called in again for a follow up. Although not urgent, a decision on the next course of action still has to be made. But after not appearing in any of the gatherings throughout the whole time, the soldier spoke up to the others that was in the room.

“ _Kojiro Shimada, is dead. Killed by the Reaper himself.”_ Everyone in the room fell silent. The Shimada brothers did not know what to think of it. On one hand, Kojiro will not be manipulating them any further. On the other hand, they did not wish for his death to be done by others. If anyone were to take a Shimada's life, it would be another Shimada. “ _And I also found out that Kojiro is the reason the Reaper has the Osmium with him. The Reaper left a note at Kojiro's body when I tried to track him and found the body in Lijang Tower, China. He is expecting us to go after him at Volsakya Industries, Russia.”_ The soldier lifted his arms to rummage in his jacket's pocket and place a small piece of paper in front of them.

“ _Gabe and his usual games. Well I say we take the time to prepare to go there. Scout through the area before we infiltrate. He might be leaving a trap for us.”_ Ana gave a sound suggestion, everyone nodded to that in full agreement.

“ _Alright then, Hanzo you will be scouting the area near the facility. Make sure that there are no traps laid hidden all over for us but also make yourself scarce from any atten-”_ Winston's command was cut short when he saw Hirashi holding his arm up. Winston only smiled because he knew that whenever Hirashi raised his hand, Hirashi would be able to perform more of his miracles.

“ _Winston-san, I can help. We don't need to send my brother away to risk getting caught.”_ Music to Winston's ears. Now the whole room except for the people that never saw miracles in front of their eyes happened, such as Ana and Fareeha, were excited to see what Hirashi's miracle would be this time. “ _If what we just needed to do is a far distance reconnaissance, I have the perfect way to do that.”_ Hirashi smiled with confidence. Everyone that was in the room was led outside to the courtyard outside of the Watchpoint. Hirashi stood in front of them and knelled to the ground with his Heaven's Tear with him. He take a soft touch on the ground and proceeded to tap the Heaven's Tear on the bare ground of dirt underneath him. “ _Haniyasu-Hiko... I need your help.”_

The group stood behind Hirashi just waiting for anything to happen but silence and snow was all that accompanied the group. Hirashi just knelled there not moving with his eyes closed and his palm on the ground. All that and Hirashi stood back up. Now Hirashi took a second tap at his staff. Bells chimed for the second time. “ _Kurama Tengu, I need your help again.”_ Like last time, a horde of crows came towards the group leaving those new to the scene a bit surprised and those that have witnessed before was more stilled. The horde of crows only later to reveal who they were expected to be. Kurama Tengu now stands in front of him with Hanzo, Genji and Jesse being the only people to see him.

“ _I'm sorry Kurama, I need your help again.”_ Those that have never seen Hirashi calling out to a deity was very confused. They could suspect that Hirashi was being crazy but the look on their brother's eyes tells otherwise.

“ _It's alright Hirashi, so, what do you need me to do?”_ Kurama gave a smile to Hirashi.

“ _Kurama, we need to be able to check if there any traps on a location could you help us scout ahead by air?”_ Hirashi asked of Kurama.

“ _Anything for you my dear. And maybe after that we could go to the Tengu Village for some tea?”_ Kurama's smile became a grin. Did Kurama just threw a flirt at my brother? Was what Hanzo was thinking at that moment.

“ _Kurama, you know better than I do what is the answer going to be.”_ Hirashi just ignored Kurama's proposal.

“ _Never hurts to try. Russia was it? I'll come back to you in a few days. I'll have to get a few of my friends to help. You owe me now Hirashi. If we can't have tea at my village then I'll have tea over here with you.”_ Hirashi just laughed at that suggestion.

“ _Kurama you never do give up do you. And I'm alright with that. Good luck getting permission from Oni-san though.”_ Kurama turned to Hanzo. Hanzo now only realized that although his outer appearance was a half crow and a half human, Kurama's face was attractive like a normal human. Could it be?

“ _Well then I'll do the asking after my task if complete if you mind?”_ Hanzo only gave a slight nod, he knew that Hirashi might have harbored minor feelings but it does not hurt for his younger brother to taste a little of what he have now. “ _I'll get going now. Be back in three days or so.”_ With that Kurama flew back to the horde of crows and flew away with the others.

Hirashi turned his attention back to the others and giving them his reports. “ _Well, from the ground's perspective, there really isn't any mines or explosive planted around there. Haniyasu, god of the earth and ground couldn't sense anything was wrong.”_ Hirashi took a pause. “ _And, I just thought it might be better to get sky's view, so I asked a flying deity friend of mine to help. He should be back in a few days.”_ Winston was honestly baffled at the miracles in front of him, same with Ana and Fareeha. One child could already tell so much of the area's surrounding just like that. Although they could not see what the child was seeing but they believed the miracle that was in front of them. The sudden hordes of crows is such.

“ _Well, leave it up to our little wizard here!”_ Jesse grabbed Hirashi for a mixture of screw and pat on Hirashi's head. Hirashi squealed in response and Ana who managed to only hear the works of Hirashi was impressed with the efficiency.

“ _I guess it is not that much of an issue I guess. Christmas is coming tomorrow. Not a bad time to let ourselves relax for awhile for the moment of peace and waiting that we are given.”_ Christmas was never a celebration that Hanzo would take seriously. He would always hole himself up in a room before his time in Overwatch and avoid any kinds of human contact. This year though it might be a different story. “ _Alright, everyone is dismissed. Rest up while Hirashi have intel on the location and I will brief everyone when the time comes.”_ Winston was humming while leaving and going back in the building. The others follow suit, leaving The Shimadas to themselves.

“ _So what are you plans brother? I will be meditating with master while waiting. I could accompany you for awhile if you wish to celebrate.”_ Genji was offering his brother a plan. But Genji might not be the person he wished to be by his side now.

“ _Why don't we go to the city?”_ Jesse gave a suggestion that Hanzo was not expecting. But why did Jesse wanted to go to the city that he did not know.

“ _I will pass then, how about you Hira?”_ Genji turned to Hirashi but Hirashi's expression was zoned out at this point. Hirashi lets out a sigh before replying fully.

“ _Well, after what happened last night. I'm going to be so awkward going to follow Oni-san around with Jesse ni-san. It's alright, I guess I can stay over here.”_ There it is. Hirashi is pouting again and giving the sarcasm that he had seen earlier today. Hanzo knew just exactly what to do this time. Hanzo walked up to Hirashi and patted on his head.

“ _I'm going to get you something alright? I'm sorry for this.”_ Hanzo's smile just melted Hirashi's rough edges. Seeing his big brother this way he had no choice but to concede in this cold war.

“ _You don't have to be sorry Oni-san... As long as you're happy.”_ Hirashi gives a soft smile. There is the Hirashi he always knew.

 


	33. side Hanzo “The Day Before The Silent Night”

Hanzo followed quietly behind Jesse as they walked through the forest to reach to the city just outside the clearing. Although willing, Hanzo was still quite uncertain as to why Jesse made a suggestion of going to the city out of the blue. His mind was filled with questions until they made it to the city and Jesse eventually led Hanzo to a outfitters shop. He was surprised at how Jesse actually knew such a shop existed considering Jesse's preference of fashion is a simple plaid shirt accompanied by his serape and his hat. The spurs on his cowboy boots did not help in shaping Hanzo's impression of Jesse could be anything else but a cowboy.

“ _Jesse? Why are we here? You needed more clothes?”_

“ _Han, We're here for you. You never really wore anything than traditional so... I figured for Christmas I'll get ya something casual.”_ Hanzo was taken aback. He never thought that anyone will do anything nice for him. Although the idea of wearing casual does not appeal him more than the person beside him now but he thought to himself, if he could be with a cowboy, why not? Hanzo thought that complying to Jesse's request might be a good way to ease off the tension from the last few days that the both of them had to go through. Secretly, Hanzo was happy with anything that Jesse would have given and willing to accept. He nodded with a hint of shyness on his face but that didn't escape from Jesse's eyes, especially his left eye. Jesse pulled Hanzo with his strong but firm and gentle arm on Hanzo's hip closer to him and walked inside the store.

The store inside has a lot of variety but not many people are inside for the browsing of the selections. A shame, Hanzo thought. As Hanzo took a look in the store, he could see many clothes that looked really good. Hanzo found that actually, he liked taking the time to browse around. Considering his previous life, an hour looking through clothes is not a very sound idea but that all changed when Jesse was around him. He is not on the run and he can take him time admiring at each piece laid out in front of him on the open eyes. He have many choices to go through but he would not opt to pick any. Inside in his mind, he wished that Jesse would doll him up instead. Jesse was looking through other clothes at his own pace as well not disturbing Hanzo in his search.

“ _Han? You found anything you like?”_ Jesse came up from behind.

“ _No...”_ Hanzo lied, he found a lot.

“ _Why not try these then?”_ Jesse handed Hanzo a brown leather jacket that could zip up all the way to the neck, a black sleeveless shirt with soft fabrics and a pair of dark slim-fitted jeans.

“ _How did you know my size?”_ True, Hanzo never told Jesse regarding Hanzo's clothing size.

“ _Let's just say that I snoop around at your clothes when I was around your room.”_ Jesse in an attempt to get himself out of Hanzo's 'scoldings', snuggled closely with his nose playfully drawing circles on Hanzo's hair. “ _Hurry up and go try it, I want to see how you look.”_ Of course, Hanzo cannot protest any longer, this was what he was waiting for, Jesse picking out clothes for Hanzo.

After a solid 5 minutes passed, Hanzo walked out of the fitting room with Jesse fiddling on his thumbs waiting for Hanzo to come out. Jesse gave a whistle. Hanzo was more flustered, eyes trying to meet Jesse's. He felt not like himself, as if the whole outfit had made him a more less uptight person. Jesse was just sinking in the view for himself.

“ _Stop staring at me like that, Jesse. It's really weird.”_ Hanzo now trying to feel his own clothes on him, his fingers feeling the leather jacket now zipped all the way, the tight sleeveless shirt he wore underneath with a long neck but it is not as irritable as he thought. It's comfortable. The black slim-fitted pants was also something new for him as he always would opt for something more baggy like his usual appearance. It gives him more mobility but this pants is well worth to sacrifice mobility over.

“ _Holy shit Han, I'm buying this for you and that's final. You look god-damn gorgeous in this.”_ Jesse did not waste a single moment and went up to Hanzo giving him a kiss. Not too short but not too long of a kiss.

“ _Do I really look that good?”_

“ _Of course, you look damn handsome in my eyes Han!”_ Hanzo smiled to that compliment. That's more than enough, Jesse's opinion is all he really cared for. If the person that he cherished most thinks he looks amazing, no one can debate anything else regarding that. Jesse still excited over that new outfit went ahead and paid everything in a heartbeat. Hanzo was feeling more daring now with this new appearance. After the both of them exited, Jesse was eager to show everyone back at the Watchpoint on his new appearance and kept muttering to himself how the others must be surprised and liked Hanzo's new appearance. Hanzo finally dared to speak up.

“ _Jesse, come with me.”_ Jesse turned to see that Hanzo was walking to a direction not heading to the forest back to Watchpoint. Jesse wanted to ask but he rather be contented to be surprised by where Hanzo is about to take him next. Right on the money, Jesse was surprised.

“ _Wait why are we here? Yer needed a haircut?”_ The both of them found themselves in front of a saloon.

“ _Jesse, I don't care anymore. My brothers are going to judge me otherwise but they're opinions matter less to me now regarding my appearance.”_ Hanzo took a moment to ease his eagerness. He knew that doing the next step might encourage Genji to question his brother's life decisions and Hirashi to be taken aback by a brother that is opposite from his impression. But he lets go all of that worry now and finally got the push he needed to dare himself to be something he always wanted to be but not what others insisted what he should be. “ _I'm going to get myself a haircut and a shave.”_ Jesse was still confused, he did not know how a normal haircut and a shave would change much. He was wrong.

What followed after was Hanzo's completely unrecognizable head to toe appearance. He got himself a big shave on the sides of his hair leaving the top intact. His sides with white hair resembling the wings of a bird is now gone. His ponytail is still there but it is tied differently from how it has been. Hanzo's bangs are more obvious now due to these changes to his hair. While he was inside the saloon, he also found out that there are piercing services provided as well, he did them without consulting Jesse. For the first time, Jesse saw the man in front of him that was always compliant to others now are taking charge and not bothering what the others are thinking. There are piercings seen on his nose and his left ear.

“ _Wow. I mean... wow! I ahh I... You're ahh... Goddamnit, I'm a fucking trainwreck now.”_ Hanzo only chucked at how Jesse responded after Hanzo walked out of the saloon.

“ _Calm down cowboy. Do you... like how I look now?”_

“ _Yeah, well you were goddamn handsome when I met you first, but now_ _looking at you makes me hot inside.”_ Hanzo only shyly looked away.

“ _Do you really... mean it?”_ Jesse was nodding to that so furiously that he would imitate a dog's tail wagging.

“ _But why'd you do that all of a sudden Han?”_

“ _I... always wanted to dress myself in a certain manner. But family and obligations have shaped me to be more rigid. I didn't realize I repressed my simple desires until that small push that you gave me with my clothing.”_ Hanzo began remembering his days of being the eldest brother of the main Shimada family. Tradition comes first so a lot of his choice of clothing and apperance has been predetermined and no longer have any choice for him. Even after those days, Hanzo paid no heed to change his nature of clothing until now. As the memories played out momentarily, hands guided itself to wrap Hanzo's abdominal regions.

“ _Han, you could wear anything now. You could choose anything you want now. It's alright.”_ Those words comforted Hanzo through his right ear. Jesse's chin rests on Hanzo's shoulder gave Hanzo a sense of security he wished he had back in those days. “ _And damn, your hair is on fire.”_ Hanzo laughed again with his lover behind him now. The snow started falling at that moment, the two of them just took a moment to enjoy the sight in front of them. Both of them still cannot let go of the other and just finally enjoy the silent company of one another without any annoying brothers to pest at them. He never celebrated Christmas religiously but after today, Hanzo's favorite holiday might be the Christmas.

 


	34. side Hirashi “The Existence of A Snow”

After parting ways with his brother to remain in the Watchpoint, Hirashi move to the rooftops to do his offerings and praying like he regularly does. But when he eventually reached the rooftops, he found the soldier was already at the rooftops staring at the nothingness of white landscapes. Not wanting to disturb the soldier, he sought to return back to the grounds but was halted by the soldier's voice.

“ _Stay.”_ He stayed. Hirashi did not know if he was to sit beside the soldier or not. But like the last time the two of them were at the same place, the soldier gestured the priest to sit beside him, edge of the roofs letting his legs freely hang off. Hirashi did not know what to say or ask after he sat and the both of them sat there in silence for a moment. “ _Do you think, you could do what you did with Mccree with... the Reaper?”_

“ _I... can try...”_

“ _Thank you._ _Even if you are just trying.”_ Silence came back in midst of all the breeze that comes from the winter winds. Hirashi took a wild guess after gathering his thoughts.

“ _Morrison-san, did you loved... the man inside of the Reaper?”_ The soldier showed no signs of replying. But turns to the clear sea beneath them a short look before he spoke.

“ _We were inseparable. Seeing how your brother and Mccree brought back a lot of memories that I have buried. If the man I'm killing has any kinds of memories like that with me, it is not needed and unnecessary. So yes, I loved him. My only regret is not showing that as soon as possible. He went to somewhere darker than dark where my eyes and vision failed me. He was gone. Like the wraith he is now.”_ The soldier stopped. Regaining his breaths he looked towards Hirashi and continued. “ _Hirashi, I know you make miracles, but I also know that doing them take a lot out of you. I saw what you did that night. I can't see clearly what it is, but after your prayers and offerings you were exhausted. I won't expect you to do what you did to Mccree but please, if you found anyway to undo what was done to the Reaper however little, let me know. I will do my best to help and make sure that you don't need to go through that painfully.”_ Hirashi gasped. The soldier knew about his process of offerings and prayers. On one side, he felt worried that his brothers might stop him from doing any more in the future. But on the other hand, if his brothers still do not know about it then the soldier is not really the person to snitch on him.

“ _Morrison-san, I... If I found anything I'll tell you about it.”_ The soldier's only response was a head pat. If Hirashi felt more comfortable with the soldier, Hirashi actually wished that the soldier was his grandfather some sort. He imagined his grandfather to be exactly what the soldier is now. Wise and experienced. Although, the soldier's emotional flaws might be obvious to him but he understands.

The two of them continued to talk more about Jack's past with Gabriel with Hirashi sometime throwing out a comparison between Jack and Hanzo. Although Hirashi was talking with Jack with delight, behind his mind, he is replaying the events that happened yesterday at the Shimada Temple.

“ _Hirashi, there is something else you should know.”_ Shinryu was very careful in his tone. “ _There is an unknown presence watching us now, that presence is similar to yours.”_ Hirashi took quick glances all over the entrance hall to check if anyone is inside.

“ _But I don't see anyone here Shinryu.”_ Shinryu glared at one of the Shimada Temple's statues that looks to be a statue of Ryujin on the west.

“ _Come out.”_ A figure appeared from the statue and what looks to be a man in heavy robes similar to Hirashi's but there are more layers of fabric on top of it that Hirashi cannot even decipher how the man looks like.

“ _Just what I always expected of you Kusanagi.”_ The man spoke in a deep tone, Hirashi studied the man. He looks like another of Abe-no-Seimei's disciple with how his heavy robes laid out but he knew that the only one that is it's disciples are him and his teacher. _“Kusanagi, are you finally going to tell the child the truth now?”_ Kusanagi took a pause. The dragon was hesitant on sharing what was his mind now but he knew he had to now that malice are a threat.

“ _Hirashi, now that you know my name, Kusanagi. Summoning me in my real name, I will fully purify anything. With a condition...”_ Hirashi fully knew that such a miracle would require a cost. The cost that he had to pay while summoning Kusanagi in it's half powered state was still in his mind. He lost a part of his memories just by doing so. “ _The price for summoning me with my true name, will be the end of your existence.”_ Hirashi did not know what to respond. He took a moment to digest what does all of it means until he asked.

“ _Will I die? If I summon you Kusanagi?”_

“ _A fate worse than death. You will cease to exist anymore, your brothers and your friends would not remember you.”_ Hirashi's head tilted downwards, he wished he would not have to go through the fate that Kusanagi present to him.

“ _My child.”_ The man in heavy robes came in front of Hirashi and kneeled before him. “ _Have faith. Believe in yourself. Believe in your brothers. Believe in the fate that lies ahead of you. You have nothing to fear.”_ The man gave Hirashi a pat on the head. The man obviously is a stranger to Hirashi's eyes but somehow, he felt something... familiar. Still unable to figure out how the man looked like Hirashi finally asked the question he longed for the answer.

“ _Who are you?”_

“ _They call me... the Dragon Sage. Some called me the Mediator. Whatever it is you can call me a friend.”_ Hirashi have never heard of anything called the Dragon Sage or the Mediator. Many questions were urging to come out but all was stopped when the man pulled out an umbrella.

“ _That's the Twelve Spirits Umbrella! Why did you have it!? It was supposed to be in a museum now and now one can use it except for me and my master!”_ The man only turned back and opened the umbrella.

“ _In time, all will be clear to you.”_ The man was chanting something but it is not clear to Hirashi what he is chanting.

“ _Tatsu! Come!”_ The man commanded and from the umbrella a stream of energy surrounding him. “ _Hirashi, choose wisely.”_ Those were the last words from the man until he disappeared into thin air leaving nothing behind him.

“ _Hmph, he always was like that.”_ The dragon sounded what looks to be a whimper.

“ _You know him Kusanagi?”_

“ _He communes to the dragons time to time. Likes to poke his nose into places that he shouldn't be.”_ Hirashi could no longer find anymore questions. After all, the man just held an umbrella that was supposed to be in the museum for display. Whoever he is, Hirashi knows that there might be another surviving practitioner of Abe-no-Seimei's teachings. Although, the thought did come to Hirashi's mind to how did Kusanagi knew the man in the first place.

Before he knew it, the view in front of him was blurred by what looks to be snow. The soldier was looking at the view with him.

“ _I guess, you really must care about him.”_ The soldier gave no reply. “ _I'm sorry. I shouldn't implore on you so much”_ The soldier only smiled to ease Hirashi's worries.

“ _I do care about him. But at the same time, I wish I don't because I will have to put a bullet on him. I am torn in between.”_ Finally Hirashi had a resolution. If it comes to it, he will no longer hesitate. Jesse wishes for the return of his father. The soldier wished to be returned to his lover's side. Although, his brothers might wish for Hirashi to not leave their side, he took comfort in the fact that no one will ever remember him anymore. Like the snow in front of him, beautiful yet fleeting. In a moment, all these snow will melt in the face of spring.

 


	35. "The Silent Night"

The journey back home from the city was quiet but inviting, Hanzo and Jesse was just happy to walk arm to arm along each other. Hanzo now finally felt a little less uptight with his new appearance gave Jesse more opportunity to be more expressive towards him. Public display of affection was obvious throughout the journey. As the both of them made it to the Watchpoint, unsuspecting members of Overwatch noticed one by one at how Hanzo looked now. Some praised him, some were surprised but the most memorable reactions they got was from Genji and Hirashi. Genji gave his brother a thumbs up for the change which led to Hanzo remembering Genji's 'rebelious' choice of apparels that his father not approve of very much but Hanzo secretly admired at his choices. Hirashi on the other hand was a bit saddened to see his brother return with no intention of finding Hirashi and giving him his promised gift.

“ _Hirashi! Come here!”_ Jesse yelled all the way to the other side of the rec room and Hirashi found no reason to comply but did so with his foul mood now.

“ _Jesse ni-san, what do you need.”_ Hirashi pouted at Jesse. Jesse sensing Hirashi's similar temper that his brother sometimes display took an initiative and gave the boy a rub on his head despite the protest.

“ _So you think your brother looks good?”_

“ _He is I guess...”_ Hirashi gave a short sigh. Jesse gave a big grin to that. Without any warning, warm familiar hands were placed firmly on Hirashi's shoulders from behind. He recognized those hands, it was from his brother's. He turned around to see Hanzo was carrying a wrapped mystery item with a bow attached onto it.

“ _Merry Christmas Hirashi.”_ Hirashi's eyes instantly lit up and moving on to unwrap his first Christmas present. Jesse and Hanzo just silently watched him be surprised at Hirashi's present. The two of them initially did not know what to pick for Hirashi's present with Hirashi's upbringing differentiates his preferences but Hanzo gave a sound idea back at the city that the both of them went back to the outfitters shop and bought clothes that would suit Hirashi's age. After all, Hirashi was never seen without his robes or the occasional hakama that he would wear when he performs certain ritual. The only time Hanzo managed to see Hirashi wear anything of this age was his school uniform, but school was not something that too constant as of now.

“ _These look so good! I'm going to look like Ni-san with these!”_ Hirashi was so excited that he tried imagine how he would look with those on. The clothes that they bought for him was simple, a white hoodie with a red undershirt and a black pants to go along with it. They thought of getting him a similar jacket to Hanzo but with how Hirashi was always wearing his robes, the hoodie might be a better option to let Hirashi adjust. “ _Thank you, Ni-san.”_ Hirashi gave a hearty hug to Hanzo and Hanzo responded with the pat on the head that he always know that Hirashi loves getting. Jesse just watched the two brothers happily.

The Watchpoint at this point was quiet, some of them made their way back home before nighttime to their respective countries leaving people that have no place to call home stay. The only remaining people in the Watchpoint now is Winston watching away and catching up to all his soap operas in his room with his peanut butter with him (he tried to watch and learn anything about the humans one day through the television and soap opera was the first thing he watched, then Winston was hooked by the drama eventually leading him into watching a whole other more and watching it for the sake of entertainment and not for education). Zenyatta chose to stay because the journey to the Tibetan mountains takes a whole day, meditation and the company of like minded people is all he needed. Leaving the Shimada brothers having to stay with no option of returning to the Shimada mansion now that it is still under Kojiro's control. Although, one particular person actually stayed despite of a place to be at for the holidays.

“ _Well looks like the three of us will be spending the day night with each other's company so what do you guys want to do?”_ Genji asked for any suggestions. He is eager to spend more time with his family now hoping that he could make his bonds stronger with his brother and also know more about Hirashi.

“ _Hmm, I'm fine with anything Ni-san wants to do.”_ Hirashi replied with the hope that they really do spend time doing anything.

“ _We could go stargazing, but it is cold outside.”_ Hanzo was still trying to find any activities that is suitable for the brothers to be a part of.

“ _How bout' a Christmas dinner?”_ That voice was familiar to Hanzo. Without a doubt he knew whose voice was it that popped up from behind him.

“ _Jesse? Didn't Ana invite you back to Egypt to spend the day with her?”_ Hanzo turned back surprised. He was secretly happy that Jesse was still here.

“ _Naw, hell. I know Ana's my Ma' and all but like Hirashi said, I got a Shimada on my name now. You guys are my family now.”_ Hanzo so wanted to run up to him and gave him a hug but that could wait after his brothers are not there to view how his brothers behave.

“ _We never really had dinner together as a family though after all this time. Yeah, I guess it is a good idea. Let's do it!”_ Genji's enthusiasm and Hirashi's nod of excitement made Hanzo happy but not long after when he was sent to the kitchen to cook with his brothers have little to no skill of cooking at all.

Well, Hanzo did not complaint much because for the first time, Jesse is in the kitchen cooking with him. Hanzo managed to notice that through the cooking process, Jesse's cooking method and style all resembles a lot to how Ana cooked. It did not surprise Hanzo but it is nice to see that his other half knows a thing about kitchen. Time to time, Jesse would sneak up on Hanzo from behind with a hug not leaving any space in between them and stealing some scraps of unfinished food from Hanzo. He knew that it is not alright to do so but lets him anyway with a smile. He was too busy enjoying a warm comfortable hug from his back by Jesse anyway.

The food finally finished cooking and although it was not as grand as what Ana had prepared, it was just enough for the whole Shimada family altogether plus Jesse. Genji managed to pull Zenyatta to join them but not to eat but just to chatter among each other. The table was filled with laughs and joy. Jesse's steak and fillet was devoured quickly by Hirashi, after yesterday he loved how foreign food taste like. Jesse enjoyed how Hanzo's katsu-don instead, asking for seconds. It embarasses Hanzo a little to see that Jesse liked his cooking a lot. The night went on with smiling faces and moments that Hanzo would cherish for the rest of his life.

After the cleanup and the dinner, Genji and Zenyatta opted for a late night meditation with each other. Leaving Hirashi with Hanzo and Jesse, Hirashi tugged at Hanzo's leather jacket.

“ _Ni-san... tonight... Can I sleep with you?”_ Hanzo at first thought it was weird but decided to comply anyway. He still to this day remembered how Hirashi must have felt lonely at times. Especially on a day like this, a simple gesture is alright for Hanzo. Hanzo laid down on his bed with Hirashi slowly dozing off to sleep. Hanzo's arm still patting on Hirashi's head gave him more comfort then he usually would falling asleep and just like that not long Hirashi finally dozed off to his dreams. Hanzo still patting and looking at his younger brother's sleeping face. He remembered a lot of his memories with Genji, how he would take care of him from time to time but it all ended when he was given the duty of the head of the clan. Something that he wished he could reverse but could not but he could only cherish and appreciate the chance for what god has given him a second chance, Hirashi. A door knock was heard later and as Hanzo guessed it, it was Jesse.

“ _Lil' Hira's asleep?”_ Hanzo only nodded to that hoping that Hirashi will not be woken from the visit. Jesse dangled a bottle of sake in front of them with Jesse's eyes were doing the question. Hanzo nodded to that with a soft smile, a drink with Jesse was something that he would enjoy. Of course, the both of them will have to pick some other place to drink and that leaves to Jesse's room. Jesse's room was exactly the same as last time from his untimely surprise visit. The both of them settled on the floor with cups with sake knocked as if it has become a little ritual of their own.

“ _Jesse, it was left unsaid but I should tell you, thank you for spending with my family...”_ Hanzo cuts off before saying what was in his mind but chose to keep it to himself. Jesse noticed the sudden cut and proceeded to hassle more to get answers.

“ _And?”_ Jessse's eyes smirks up and expecting.

“ _And... with me.”_ Hanzo was more open compared to before which is a good sign for Jesse. Jesse was glad that a change of wardrobe changed how Hanzo is.

“ _It's cool Hanzo after all, I'm just happy to be here with you. I wouldn't trade you to anyone else to spend the day with.”_ That has made Hanzo blushed a little but too Jesse, seeing Hanzo all red and embarassed always managed to get him attracted more and more to Hanzo.

“ _Anyway, I'm sure soon that we will have to raid on Volskaya soon. Are you... nervous?”_ Hanzo tried to redirect some of his worries to Jesse, worries that was left until today.

“ _I... I'm still not sure if I'm ready to take down my old man. Hirashi didn't really say that he could save him.”_ Jesse paused with a soft glimmer on his left eye that Hanzo caught. Orochi was with them listening. But Hanzo chose not to bother, Orochi now is a dragon now with a pact with a Jesse, what he is to do he cannot interfere. “ _But, if he really does try to hurt my family, I won't hold back my gun.”_ Jesse now gripping hardly at his holster to check for his Peacekeeper.

“ _My liege, I am sorry for your troubles.”_ A voice that only Jesse could hear spoke to him and not alerting Hanzo who is still drinking from his cup. “ _If only I were to retain my spiritual self away from the malice, your father might not...”_

 _(Don't Orochi, y'got nothing to apologize to. Sides, you are just tryin' to protect yer buddy there.”)_ Jesse spoke to Orochi in his mind and Orochi returned to his rest after that. Jesse was amazed at how he could communicate without even speaking a word from his mouth _._ Jesse then returned his focus to Hanzo now seeing that his lover now drank almost half the bottle of sake.

“ _Hanzo, I'm wondering... Do you wish... we could just live a quiet life?”_ Hanzo was surprised at that question. Hanzo dipped his head back down as if contemplating at the question perhaps too seriously.

“ _Yes...”_ Hanzo replied softly. Hanzo's secret desire all revealed now to Jesse. In Hanzo's shoes, he wished he was never born the clan leader of Shimada, he only wished that he could live a quiet life with Genji and Hirashi. Away from the troubles that the world bring and be happy with only those he love. Along with Jesse if Jesse wished to do so. But he knew this was a selfish dream and an impossible scenario. His brothers are now a cyborg and a priest. Both of them could never revert back into a life of normacy.

“ _Huh... Let's run away then. Away from Overwatch. Away from the Reaper. Just you and me and also Genji with Hirashi. We four could stay somewhere that everyone can't find. We could all build a new life.”_ Jesse's idea sounded too tempting for Hanzo. Perhaps too tempting that Hanzo find that he might actually do the leap of faith. Giving his complete faith to Jesse is something he is willing to do. But, he cannot do so.

“ _No. I am happy you asked me to run away with you. But, I can't run away. You can't run away now too.”_ Hanzo puts his palm on Jesse's chest. He could feel his other half's heart beating. Wishing that he could reach into his heart is something new to Hanzo but for the first time, he is willing to do so for a person he finally cannot let go of. “ _We still have a duty to resume. To abandon it is to dishonor ourselves. I cannot allow you to feel the same way I felt all those years running from my guilt.”_ Hanzo could feel the other's heart beating more calmly now compared to his first touch. “ _Perhaps after everything is resolved. I will run away with you.”_ Hanzo took a short pause and Jesse cupped his palm around Hanzo's cheek. Jesse's hand is warm and comforting to Hanzo that he had the courage to say the next few words. “ _Together this time.”_ Hanzo and Jesse stared at each other momentarily until they leaned on each other and letting their lips make contact. They were connected now. This time though, their lips were more calmer and gentler. The both of them were in that state for a while until Hanzo pulled back although wanting more.

“ _Jesse, Hirashi expects me to be in the bed with him. There will be other time.”_ Hanzo was still a bit shy but at least Jesse could tell that Hanzo wanted to as well. But it is true, Hanzo's priority is now on Hirashi. He nods with understanding letting Hanzo leave. Although it started out as a harmless volunteering for Hirashi to be his co-guardian, Jesse himself found himself more... attentive to Hirashi now. Hirashi is becoming more and more like a family to him with Genji. After Hanzo left, he found himself chuckling to himself, maybe it was a dumb idea to run away after all. But the thought of him finally in a real family amused him and found that maybe, he has a new family to be at.

 


	36. "The Hallowed Name"

Everyone started returning to the Watchpoint and Kurama has returned with his scouting findings. Kurama did not see anyone lingering on the industrial buildings. No human activities around there as well which makes it more worrying for some of them. Thus Winston finally made a decision to send in a strike team to infiltrate and the other half will be in the Watchpoint making sure no enemy attacks leaving them vulnerable. The strike team was supposed to be organized by Winston but the line-up for the team was self volunteered mostly. Jack himself pressed on strongly insisted that he is to be sent there, Jesse as well. Ana said that she had a score to settle with which leaves Hirashi also insisting on going. “ _I might be the only that could restrain the Reaper.”_ This was Hirashi's reasoning on even considering him to be a part of the team. Hanzo worried for both Jesse and Hirashi volunteered as well as Genji following with Zenyatta's advice to watch over his brothers. Genji always had faith in Hanzo's abilities to keep everyone safe but Zenyatta insisted that the presence is more powerful that of a blind faith.

Now on the way to Russia, everyone in the strike team in the shuttle remained silent. The next battlefield is not a normal one and everyone was on edge. However, that did not stop Jesse from holding Hanzo's hand any tighter. Hanzo allowed only to see Jesse would calm himself down a little. Hanzo understood how Jesse must have felt. To confront his own demons.

They finally reached the Volskaya Industries with a huge factory inside. The team could not find any hostilities going in and only found a very spacious space with the Reaper sitting on the side of the wall. Ana now was behind everyone on a high ground scoping the whole area found that there really was no one at that place. Just Reaper himself alone. Ana gave the team a clear to approach the Reaper and everyone pointed at their weapons to the Reaper in case the Reaper retaliated.

“ _You came. I'm glad.”_ The Reaper spoke in a tone foreign to Hanzo but familiar to Jesse and Jack.

“ _Gabe? Why did you ask us to come here?”_ Jack still pointing his pulse rifle at the Reaper was trying to make sense. Why did the Reaper become more humane?”

“ _Please, you are the only one I can ask of this. Kill me... before I forget.”_

“ _Forget what? Answer me Gabe!”_ The Reaper jerked in a weird manner.

“ _No! Please! Get out of my head!”_ The Reaper was now on the ground rolling around, grabbing his head as if it is torturing him.

“ _Not good, the malice is trying to possess him! That means he managed to get control for a moment.”_ Hirashi commented on the situation to let everyone knows what happened.

“ _Please! I can't do this anymore!”_ The pleas would continue and Jesse ran up to the Reaper.

“ _Old man, just stay strong!”_

“ _Gabe!”_ The Reaper's begging finally stopped. The Reaper stood up facing to everyone. The Reaper started laughing maniacally like he did when they first encountered him.

“ _I'm just trying to help you now stay there and shut up while I do your dirty work!”_ He turned his face to look at Jack now gripping his pulse rifle even harder. “ _You can always be with me you know but you blew it. I'm going to kill you now. That way I won't feel anything anymore.”_ He turned to Hirashi now and Hirashi backed off a little meeting the Reaper's deadly hollow gaze. “ _And you... I know you are in there! Kusanagi! Come back in me! I can protect you! I can PROTECT YOU!”_ The Reaper was laughing more crazily now making everyone feel more on edge. Everyone was about to pull the trigger but they know that bullets do not work on the Reaper, not yet.

“ _You're not Orochi! You are just malice corrupting what's left of his spirit. And back to the underworld I will send you back now!”_ Hirashi was about to tap his staff when a sound of sniper bullets flew and hit Genji's leg. The Reaper's laugh is getting more relentless.

“ _Have I not told you? I have another part of me in another body. One wrong move and you are all dead.”_ Everyone cannot pull the trigger any longer. Ana was out of commission probably ambushed by the sniper mentioned by the Reaper. The Reaper phased forward to grab Jack and everyone's weapon still pointing at the Reaper. “ _How much I wanted those lips for mine. Sadly, I will have to bury them now!”_ The Reaper pulled out a shotgun and shot the soldier's legs. The soldier cried in agony for all the pain done by the Reaper. Everyone watching felt helpless, even if they moved, a bullet will be on their head. The Reaper phased forward to Jesse, Hanzo wanted to stand in between them to protect Jesse with the bullets. “ _You ingrate, if only you listened to what I have said, you will be standing beside me and not getting shot by me!”_ Hanzo made it in time by jumping forward but doing so his body got shot full force at point blank by the Reaper and Jesse got knocked by Hanzo's body from the shotgun's recoil.

“ _Hirashi... run...”_ Jesse's voice was weak but was heard by Hirashi. Hirashi was nervous, he could run but he knows that a sniper was watching. He wanted to bring about his miracles but he knows that the Reaper and the unknown sniper will stop him before he could. The Reaper finally walked in front of him.

“ _Kusanagi. Please... come back in me... I can protect you... We can stay together for eternity. Please...”_ The Reaper was begging to Hirashi. The Reaper kneeled in front of Hirashi. Hirashi conceded. A choice he knew he had to make, a choice that will forfeit his life either way. Hirashi pulled his right arm to the Reaper.

“ _Shinseiryu, misetenofujokiyomeru. Ame-no-Kusanagi! Koi!”_ A burst of light appeared from Hirashi. The sniper cannot aim anymore. The Reaper that was kneeling to him now are blinded by the light. Everything in the room is now white. A roar was heard. Everyone that was injured has their wounds healed at an abnormal pace. After the blinding light was gone, Hirashi was found with a dragon on his back. The dragon dissipated into thin lines of light leaving Hirashi alone clutching to his staff for balance. Hanzo now recovered took a look at the whole room. Everyone was healed perfectly fine only with the Reaper now lying down unconscious. Jesse later joined Hanzo by standing beside him with the others trying to get themselves awake. Hirashi turned to the both of them with his staff cluthed tightly.

“ _Ni-san, Jesse... I'm... I'm... tired...”_

“ _Hirashi!”_ Hanzo went to grab Hirashi's body from collapsing. Jesse followed suit.

“ _Ni-san... I'm scared... I don't want to disappear...”_ Hirashi's voice is getting dimmer.

“ _You won't! What are you talking about!”_ Hanzo screamed. Fearing for his brother's life.

“ _It's okay, you won't remember me after I disappear. No one will. You won't feel anything after this.”_

“ _NO! Hirashi don't do this to me!”_

“ _Jesse... take care of my big brother. I can't do it anymore...”_

“ _Hirashi don't do this to your brother! Don't do this to me....”_

“ _The price is too deep. A human can never summon a divine dragon to do their bidding. Kusanagi gave me a small leeway with the price of my existence. If I go everything will be saved.”_ Hirashi's eyes are near closing now. “ _Brother, I have to go now. My soul... Kusanagi needs it...”_

“ _Don't go Hirashi! Don't leave us!”_ Hirashi's eyes closed smiling. In a moment, everything around them turned to white. Like a blank canvas.

_Goodbye. Ni-san..._

 


	37. “The Aftermath”

Hanzo woke up to his own room in the Watchpoint like always in the morning. The morning sun was enough to tell that he slept peacefully the night before like he always does. His morning routine was always the same, take a shower and brush his teeth. Go to the kitchen area for his breakfast with Genji and to the training hall he goes to practice his bow. Occasionally, Genji would invite Hanzo to his own quarters to have meditation with Zenyatta. Jesse would also occasionally greet Hanzo but nothing else. Everyday will be the same for him. With only that there are recent update about the case they were more involved. Talon is finally inactive. The person named “Reaper” and “Widowmaker” now is in Watchpoint recuperating, recovering from the experiments done on them .

Everything is where and how it should be. Hana and Lucio bickering on one side. Reinhardt and Torbjorn watching television complaining and laughing at how the younger generations are turning out to be. Zarya and Mei reading books even though Zarya does not read, Mei insisted that she does. Fareeha will always be by her mother or with Jesse doing whatever they are doing just to spend more time with them. Everything... is where and how it should be. Nothing is wrong.

There really was not much Hanzo to do everyday but the training and his time with his brother but something was not right in Hanzo's mind. He chose to ignore it and continue on with his daily life. By happenstance, Hanzo found himself outside of the medical bay and saw from the transparent window overlooking to whoever it is inside. Jack and Ana are visiting Gabriel Reyes.

“ _He woke up just a few moments ago. They are trying to ask him what happened to him...”_ Jesse walked up from behind and told him what he is asking inside of his mind.

“ _Oh. I am sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I will be taking my way then.”_

“ _No. It's okay. You can stay if you want.”_ Jesse Mccree now in his eyes, was nothing more than a friend that he would occasionally have sake with. It is not in Hanzo's place to stay any longer to disturb their visit. Although, that is what he would have wanted to say. He found himself inside the room inside with the others. The Reaper was smiling softly seeing Jesse coming in the room with the other two.

“ _Jesse, good to see you.”_

“ _Gabe... what happened to you?”_

“ _I was careless, back at few years back when we were handling the Project Serpent. I got myself exposed to that damn rock. I grabbed it without knowing it was a ploy for them to control me.”_ Gabriel slowed down recollecting everything.

“ _Gabe, you don't have to do this now. It can wait.”_ The soldier was by his bed holding his arm.

“ _No, Jack. Jesse deserves to hear this... but why is that Japanese man here?”_

“ _Hanzo? It's alright, he's a friend that's all.”_ Jesse urged the once self proclaimed reaper of souls to go on.

“ _Talon had got a nasty artifact from Kojiro. They baited Blackwatch into launching a siege on to their base. It went exactly how they wanted to. The base was already cleaned off with no data for us to track them. But they left a rock. That rock called Osmium. I grabbed it to be returned to the Geneva headquarters to be examined. But... something changed in me. I can feel it. The rock was taking over me. In the end, I can see everything but I cannot act anymore. I took that same rock and returned it back to Talon after the attack I did at Geneva out of my free will. Turns out those bastard back at Talon had the other half of the rock. They tried using the rock to control me and that one other lady. All they did was just grabbed that rock and hand it over to Kojiro. Kojiro just whisked out commands and I will have to follow them. In the end, we became mindless puppets. But there were moments I could come back but not long. I took the opportunity of me coming back to my senses to steal that rock and hide it. I'm sick of being controlled anymore. I want to be free, even if I have to kill that man Kojiro. But when I got the rock... That thing inside me was also restless. It wants full control. Finally, that thing took the rock and became self aware.”_ Gabriel stopped. Jack held Gabriel's arm much more tighter. “ _I guess me coming back in one piece... was a miracle.”_

If miracle was true then it would be a blessing to say the least. Everyone left Gabriel and Jack alone after Jesse reassured Gabriel that he would do everything in his power to make sure that he would not be falsely accused of crimes he is not intentional of doing to be sent to prison. Not after all these time he could finally be reunited with someone he could call him father. Hanzo was speechless hearing all of these from the side. It felt like fairy tales. At the same time, he felt all these are true but as for the reason why, he could never express it otherwise.

Once outside, Hanzo was bidding Jesse farewell and he would return to his quarters only to be stopped by Jesse.

“ _Hey, Hanzo? You wanna have a drink? It's been awhile since we did. Might as well a good time as any.”_

“ _Of course. Mccree.”_

 


	38. “XUYFVENRMNFVCO”

” _.ɘɘɿɔɔM .ɘƨɿuoɔ ʇO“_

” _.ynɒ ƨɒ ɘmiƚ booǫ ɒ llɘw ƨɒ ƚʜǫiM .bib ɘw ɘɔniƨ ɘliʜwɒ nɘɘd ƨ'ƚI ␚ʞniɿb ɒ ɘvɒʜ ɒnnɒw uoY ␚oznɒH ,yɘH“_

_.ɘƨƨɘႱ yd bɘqqoƚƨ ɘd oƚ ylno ƨɿɘƚɿɒup ƨiʜ oƚ nɿuƚɘɿ bluow ɘʜ bnɒ llɘwɘɿɒʇ ɘƨƨɘႱ ǫnibbid ƨɒw oznɒH ,ɘbiƨƚuo ɘɔnO_

_.ɘƨiwɿɘʜƚo ƚi ƨƨɘɿqxɘ ɿɘvɘn bluoɔ ɘʜ ,yʜw noƨɒɘɿ ɘʜƚ ɿoʇ ƨɒ ƚud ɘuɿƚ ɘɿɒ ɘƨɘʜƚ llɒ ƚlɘʇ ɘʜ ,ɘmiƚ ɘmɒƨ ɘʜƚ ƚA .ƨɘlɒƚ yɿiɒʇ ɘʞil ƚlɘʇ ƚI .ɘbiƨ ɘʜƚ moɿʇ ɘƨɘʜƚ ʇo llɒ ǫniɿɒɘʜ ƨƨɘlʜɔɘɘqƨ ƨɒw oznɒH .ɿɘʜƚɒʇ miʜ llɒɔ bluoɔ ɘʜ ɘnoɘmoƨ ʜƚiw bɘƚinuɘɿ ɘd yllɒniʇ bluoɔ ɘʜ ɘmiƚ ɘƨɘʜƚ llɒ ɿɘƚʇɒ ƚoИ .noƨiɿq oƚ ƚnɘƨ ɘd oƚ ǫniob ʇo lɒnoiƚnɘƚni ƚon ƨi ɘʜ ƨɘmiɿɔ ʇo bɘƨuɔɔɒ ylɘƨlɒʇ ɘd ƚon bluow ɘʜ ƚɒʜƚ ɘɿuƨ ɘʞɒm oƚ ɿɘwoq ƨiʜ ni ǫniʜƚyɿɘvɘ ob bluow ɘʜ ƚɒʜƚ lɘiɿdɒᎮ bɘɿuƨƨɒɘɿ ɘƨƨɘႱ ɿɘƚʇɒ ɘnolɒ ʞɔɒႱ bnɒ lɘiɿdɒᎮ ƚʇɘl ɘnoyɿɘvƎ .ƚƨɒɘl ɘʜƚ yɒƨ oƚ ǫniƨƨɘld ɒ ɘd bluow ƚi nɘʜƚ ɘuɿƚ ƨɒw ɘlɔɒɿim ʇI_

” _.ɘlɔɒɿim_

I know that you are reading this now. You might ask who am I. To that I will answer that I am what people call the Dragon Sage or some might call me the Mediator. You, who are reading the chronicle from the Celestial Realm, this chronicle has reached the end of it's supposed ending. The both of them are happy. However, I beseech you from those in the Celestial Realm reading this now. Please do not let this story end right here. You have to believe that you have the power to change. You might have forgotten who that person is but I believe and I have faith that you will continue to hold on what little memory you have of them.

Pray. Pray and hope for that your memories will finally remind them. Their soul can finally manifest once again only if you pray and hope for their return. Should you choose not to, I fully understand. If you choose to help, then please see it through the end. I can only ask of you to do me a simple favor should you want to help.

The chronicle decides the fate. You who are reading this from the celestial realm, be prepared for whatever comes next. Two side of the same coin. Whatever you decide will be done if you choose to flip to the next page of the chronicle or if you choose to close and seal the fate of everyone by closing the covers of the chronicles.

 


	39. “The Fragments of Memories”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems you have chosen to continue the chronicle. Very well, I will see to it your prayers are answered and your hopes will materialize. However, everything still needs your help. I will send the chronicles script back to a moment before the end. Good luck and I pray that your prayers have reached them.

… _miracle_.”

Jesse's left eye is dripping with tears. Jack and Ana looked at Jesse and when Hanzo realized that Jack and Ana is looking at Jesse he moved forward to get a view from his side to look at Jesse and he could finally see it. Jesse's left eye is tearing up.

“ _What? What the fuck is going on? Why is my left eye all teary?”_ Jesse ran out of the door leaving everyone in the room speechless. Hanzo gave a short bow before following Jesse outside to see Jesse at the side still covering his left eye from crying.

“ _Mccree, what is happening?”_

“ _I don't know? It just started crying... I don't know what is happening anymore. It never happened before.”_

“ _Where is he! Where is Kusanagi! Why isn't he here!?”_ The voices was very vivid but it does not belong to either of them. Before Jesse realized it, his own left eye is the one that is projecting the voice.

“ _What the fuck! Who the hell are you?”_

“ _I am Orochi... You are my master... but I could not sense Kusanagi's presence any longer...Where is he? Please help me find him! I beg of you master...”_ Orochi finally came into his form in a noodle dragon that Hanzo could recognize.

“ _You had a dragon?”_ Hanzo still surprised.

“ _Naw, hell no. I didn't know about this.” Jesse was surprised as well._

“ _You, host of Fujin and Raijin. Where is your brother?”_

“ _My brother Genji is with his master now meditating.”_ Hanzo tried to be as still as possible. He was not sure what the dragon's request is.

“ _No! I meant the other one!”_

“ _I only had one brother...”_ Hanzo was perplexed.

“ _No... Kusanagi... You didn't...”_

“ _Is there something I should know here?”_ Jesse was in the middle of all these conversation and yet he knew nothing. Hanzo did not know what to answer. All of this just popped out of nowhere is weird for him too.

“ _Master... what is your name?”_ The dragon turned to Jesse demanding an answer.

“ _The name's Mccree, Jesse Mccree. What's that got to do with my question though?”_

“ _Wrong. Your name is Jesse Mccree Shimada and I am Yamata-no-Orochi.”_ The dragon spoke in a serious and grave tone. The both of them could not believe what the dragon was saying.

“ _Mccree is no Shimada. The only Shimada was me and my brother Genji!”_ Hanzo knew better than to debate with a wise dragon. He chose to contest his knowledge.

“ _Wrong, there were four Shimada that I have met.”_

“ _Wait a sec, if there are four assuming I'm one then who is the last one?”_ Jesse was still scratching his head trying to make sense in everything.

“ _I'm sorry... master... I forgot... the name...” T_ he dragon shrunk back. Hanzo felt something at that moment. The moment when the dragon said 'forget' hits hard on his heart. Jesse turned his attention away to Hanzo to see Hanzo's tears drop this time.

“ _Hanzo?”_ Hanzo can't stop... His tears kept on falling. He tried to force it down but he could not. He was once taught by his father that a leader of a clan should not be easily wavered by emotions. To do so, his father would teach him ways to control tears from dropping. The first was to examine the reason for tears. Hanzo cannot find any reason. But he cannot stop. The tears turn into outburst of cries. Hanzo jumped onto Jesse's broad chest and shoulder.

“ _Mccree! Why! I can't stop! I feel like I forgotten something important! Please help me! I want to remember so much!”_ Jesse held on to Hanzo giving his chest as a soft cushion for his tears and cries. It was weird seeing Hanzo in tears. It was the first time for him in many months that he knew this man but... somehow he felt it was right to cry. Jesse moved to pat Hanzo's head instinctively and realized that somehow maybe...

“ _Hanzo... are we forgetting someone?”_ Hanzo turned to look up at Jesse with a face full of tears.Hanzo wanted to say no but he knows that was a lie. He knew something was wrong. Something does not match up but their minds do not allow them to remember at all.

“ _Yes, you are forgetting someone. But there are ways to change that.”_ A hooded figure approached the both of them. Jesse held his Peacekeeper and aimed at him while Hanzo steadied himself and bracing himself.

“ _Who the hell are you? And how come the security did not detect you coming in here?”_ Jesse demanded an answer.

“ _I am the one who can provide answers to lost truths and path for those lost. I am the Dragon Sage.”_

“ _Well I don't give a damn, you come in here barging in. Why are you here anyway?”_ Jesse was more calm than Hanzo gave him credit for now that Hanzo was watching behind his back without his bow with him now.

“ _You need not worry. The answer to the forgotten truths can be found in the last remaining of what was left.”_ The hooded figure raised his umbrella and opens it. Jesse was about to pull the trigger but was stopped when the figure proceeded to speak in Japanese.

“ _Uma, koi.”_ A faint glow approaches from the umbrella and a light was lightly seen in front of them following the pathway. “ _Please check for anything that seemed foreign on the both of you.”_ The hooded figure suggested something weird and when they did they found a charm. They never remembered getting it before. How did it ended up on them was something they could never explain. “ _Hold on to it. And follow the path I have lit. It will lead you to the realm between. There you will remember. I will meet you there.”_ The hooded figure disappeared leaving the two men holding on to the charms.

“ _Mccree. I'm going. I need to know. Stay here and tell the others I will come back.”_ Hanzo was about to walk the lit pathway but he felt a firm grip on his wrist.

“ _No, Hanzo. I need to know too. I must know what I am forgetting too.”_ Hanzo wanted to say no but it felt familiar for Jesse to tag along. In the end he had no qualms of letting him follow. The pathway in front of them slowly turned to what looks to be Volskaya Industries. It happened to reach what looked like their confrontation with The Reaper.

 


	40. “ yɿɒnɒƆ ɘuɿT ɘʜT”

The both of them saw what happened in a third person's view. Everyone was lying down on the ground and the Reaper was acting out of maniacal nature. Everyone can no longer fight anymore with the point blank shots but one person was still standing. The both of them cannot see the face. It was blocked from view. After that person raised his arm, the whole surrounded by white and The Reaper lied there unconscious.

“ _I don't remember this happening though.”_ Jesse spoke beside Hanzo. Hanzo knew that is not what he remembered too. They walked along the lit path to reach that what looked like the Watchpoint's dinning hall. Hanzo could clearly see that he and Jesse as well as Genji and Zenyatta eating what seemed to be a feast but that same figure that was back then was sitting with them. Now, only his mouth was visible for them to see.

“ _We had dinner... Christmas dinner together.”_ Hanzo remembered partially of that night.

“ _True... But I never remembered why I stayed.”_ Jesse tried not to overthink things until they make their way deeper in to the pathway.

The deeper they go, they finally see the next view of what looks to be Jesse's room. Hanzo was crying by Jesse's bed and that figure calmed him down. Jesse took a turn and look at Hanzo.

“ _When did this happen?”_ Jesse asked with much curiosity of how Hanzo ended up crying in his own room.

“ _That is something I have no recall of. But I remembered that this moment gave me a revelation. Of what that I do not know.”_ That figure gave the staff to Hanzo for him to touch was all the both of them could see from there. Nothing else to spectate the both of them walked deeper into the hallway to see the factory from King's Row London. Everyone lied down except for Jesse walking away from the group to the Reaper and Hanzo pulling an arrow that turned to a dragon wave. Jesse now lied down on the ground unresposively was jerked by the figure to only see that a white light was emanating at his left eye.

“ _This was when we were on a mission. But which one...”_ Jesse still can't get the full picture but the nose of the figure was finally seen.

“ _I feel like I have seen this before. But I cannot tell.”_ Hanzo tried not to elongate anymore and pressed forward. He knows that the truth will not be revealed this early. If they are to have the truth, they will need to proceed deeper.

They reached into what Jesse instantly recognized of what was the last territory of the Deadlock Gang. He saw himself there and Hanzo opposite of him walking up to him and giving him a kiss. The others including the figure gave a big smile to that.

“ _We... we were in love?”_ Jesse turned to Hanzo to gauge the expression of the other man.

“ _I remember now... I have loved you.... Although, I do not remember why I have forgotten it. Jesse, it felt more familiar to call you that.”_ Hanzo ran up to Jesse and giving him a hug. “ _I really do remember now. You were there with me...”_ Jesse took another look at the scene in front of them of what seemed to be a passionate kiss. That kiss that he could not remember anymore. He took that kiss now to remember back what it was used to be.

“ _I remembered now too.”_ Jesse gave a grin before Hanzo pulling in for another. “ _Look Han, I know you really enjoyed relieving the moment but we gotta go forward now. Gotta find out what's going on.”_ Jesse's sound suggestion gave a fair point and Hanzo decided this can wait until later.

The walk later would turn into a series of flash images appeared before them with scenes that felt familiar but the details were off until they reached the pathway leading to a temple. They could not remember what temple it was but there was fireworks all over. Everyone was sitting outside of the temple and everyone with Genji and Zenyatta laughing. But that unknown figure was there again, looking up to the fireworks with the others.

“ _That kid... was he really with us the whole time?”_ Jesse's question out of concern was bothering Hanzo as well. Hanzo now only managed to remember one part of his true memories with Jesse was worried that the unknown figure might be the reason he forgot the other half.

“ _That I do not know. What I do know is that this person, must be important if our memories revolving around him are changed drastically.”_ Hanzo made a still and calm statement although in his mind, he was nervous as to what other revelations could await them. Jesse's hand grabbed Hanzo's firmly.

“ _Together. Let's go.”_ Jesse's smile chased all Hanzo's worries away. They later walked forward to reach the end of the pathway. A door to a room. Hanzo recognized the door.

“ _This is a door that looked like from the Shimada mansion.”_ Hanzo exclaimed although not hoping for any comment from Jesse.

“ _Darlin', it's alright. We can do this.”_ Hanzo nodded to that and together they went in the room. They found the window to the room open. A bed by the window and a chair with a person sitting on it facing to the window. They saw a teenager possibly 15 years old wearing heavy robes with shades of white and red sitting on the chair staring deeply to the window. The two of them walked forward and stopped by a voice.

“ _Who are you... Why are you here?”_ The voice came from the person sitting in front of them.

“ _My name is Hanzo... Hanzo Shimada. And he is Jesse Mccree.”_ Hanzo stopped for a moment before continuing. “ _Who are you?”_ The figure stood up but not turning back. Instead he looked more blankly towards outside the window.

“ _I forgot...”_ The figure still did not turn back.

“ _How long have you been in here?”_ Hanzo asked again hoping for more solid answers.

“ _I forgot that too...”_ The figure was not giving Hanzo the answers he wanted to hear. Jesse then took a step forward.

“ _Can you let us see your face?”_ Jesse asked the figure a favor.

“ _If I can't even see mine... How could you? I forgot even my face... I forgot everything...”_ The figure's head dipped down.

“ _It's alright, just turn around. It will not be an issue.”_ Hanzo tried for a push to get the unknown person to finally face them.

“ _Your voice sounded familiar... Can I... trust you?”_

“ _Yes... you can.”_ Hanzo reaffirmed again. The figure turned slowly but after that full turn facing into the two of them. The both of them instantly had flashbacks. Everything came back. Everything finally makes sense. Everything before this was wrong. Now seeing his face again made everything right. All the memories started to fit in perfectly again.

“ _Hirashi!”_ Hanzo and Jesse leaped forward and giving the boy a hug. The both of them are overjoyed. They finally remembered.

“ _My name... is Hirashi?”_

“ _Yes! Your name is Hirashi... Hirashi Shimada. Younger brother to Genji Shimada and... to me... Hanzo Shimada...”_ Hanzo hugged Hirashi more closer.

“ _Lil' Hira, don't you ever pulled that stunt on us again. We don't want to lose you again and forget about you!” Jesse did not realize he was letting out subtle tears of joy._

“ _I'm Hirashi Shimada? I... I... I'm so happy.... Ni-san!! Ni-san!! I'm so scared!!!!”_ Hirashi finally pulled Hanzo back and letting his own tears fall. Hanzo knew instinctively what to do. A pat on the head. Hirashi despite all the tears finally worked up a smile to face his brother.

The hooded figure appeared before all three of them. Hanzo pulled back from all the hugs and faced the figure and gave a bow.

“ _Thank you stranger, if not for your help. I would have not remembered and found my brother again.”_

“ _It is alright, you must now take the child out of here now, the realm between will be unstable now that the memories have returned. This place is a place for those that have their memories gone leaving them a shell of a soul.”_ The stranger pulled the umbrella and showed that the window now have pathways leading to somewhere else now. The stranger instead walked towards the door leaving them alone.

“ _Why are you doing this?”_ Hanzo asked one last question to see if the hooded figure would answer them.

“ _To fulfill my regret...”_ The stranger turned back and lifted his hood. “ _I am the Dragon Sage. But also my name is Shimada... Hirashi Shimada.”_ Jesse along with Hanzo was shocked.

“ _How the hell you are lil' Hira when Hira is with us now?”_

“ _I am Hirashi Shimada of the realm where the world has rejected me by completely forgetting me completely with no chance of return. My realm's version of you all have no chance of remembering no matter what I did. So now I am a resident of this realm. I am not bound by nature nor heaven. I am an enigma of existence. That is the curse I bore when I used Kusanagi. Knowing that I have no chance of return, I thought that at least I would change the fate of my other self in your realm. Jesse, you were supposed to fall completely in the hands of Talon and making you a puppet of malice. Hanzo, you were unhappy during those days when Jesse went missing to Talon. I used Kusanagi but although I have purified and heal all wounds, it did not heal any mental wounds. From my last waking moments, Hanzo you would have killed Jesse out of rage for putting me in a state where I am disappearing. Thus, the chance of true memories can never occur with one vital person to the core memories are dead.”_ With the explanation done the hooded figure turned back to the door and making himself excused from the others.

“ _Wait!”_ Hanzo stopped the Hirashi of the realm between in his tracks. Hanzo walked up to the other man and gave him a hug and a head pat. “ _I don't know what your brother would have done but... I imagined this is what he would have done... You did well... Hirashi...”_ He could feel waters on his shoulders.

“ _Ni-san... You have no idea how long I have been wanting to feel you patting on my head again. I missed you so much...”_ The man gave a small outburst when Hanzo patted on his head more. “ _For so many centuries now I tried remembering all my memories back and finally managed to get out of here to help you... I missed you so dearly... Ni-san...”_ Before Hanzo could realize it, Hirashi from the realm between started to phase out. “ _You all should leave now. I cannot sustain this realm any longer. I have finally found a place back at your realm and I will no longer exist. Go.”_ Hanzo nodded and signaled Jesse to lead Hirashi out. The Hirashi from the realm between nodded. “ _Kusanagi... I did it... Are you there?”_

“ _Yes master...”_

“ _Good... I am ready now to go on to the Celestial Realm. I am your master no longer.”_

 


	41. “The True Aftermath”

Hanzo woke up to his own room in the Watchpoint like always in the morning. The morning sun was enough to tell that he slept peacefully the night before like he always does. His morning routine was always the same, take a shower and brush his teeth. Go to the kitchen area for his breakfast with Genji and to the training hall he goes to practice his bow. Occasionally, Genji would invite Hanzo to his own quarters to have meditation with Zenyatta. With only that there are recent update about the case they were more involved. Talon is finally inactive. The person named “Reaper” and “Widowmaker” now is in Watchpoint recuperating, recovering from the experiments done on them .

Everything is where and how it should be. Hana and Lucio bickering on one side. Reinhardt and Torbjorn watching television complaining and laughing at how the younger generations are turning out to be. Zarya and Mei reading books even though Zarya does not read, Mei insisted that she does. Fareeha will always be by her mother or with Jesse doing whatever they are doing just to spend more time with them. Everything... is where and how it should be. Nothing is wrong.

There really was not much Hanzo to do everyday but the training and his time with his brother but something was not right in Hanzo's mind. He chose to ignore it and continue on with his daily life. By happenstance, Hanzo found himself outside of the medical bay and saw from the transparent window overlooking to whoever it is inside. Jack and Ana are visiting Gabriel Reyes.

“ _Going in?”_ Jesse walked up from behind Hanzo and chaining his hands around Hanzo.

“ _If you do go in then I'll go I guess.”_ Hanzo was not sure if he should enter the room but lets Jesse decides. Jesse then uses his hand as a way to tell Hanzo that he decided to bring Hanzo in to meet the man he called his father.

“ _Gabe, I brought him here.”_

“ _Oh, Jesse and Hanzo... Why are you here? I got Jack with me today.”_

“ _Naw, just checking you out. Makin' sure you eatin' right. Are you?”_ Jesse seemed happy teasing Gabriel to say the least in Hanzo's eyes. He was smiling throughout to see that Jesse was at peace with his father.

“ _Better than you, you brat.”_ Gabriel was laughing with Jack sitting beside him still smiling a little. “ _He's a real piece trash ain't he?”_ Gabriel turned to Hanzo.

“ _He's a trash but at least a trash can be recycled into something beneficial for everyone I guess.”_ Hanzo joined in the teasing.

“ _Hey no fair, why's everyone ganging up on me huh?”_ Everyone started to laugh together. “ _Yer supposed to be on my side Han”_

“ _Only when you are not stupid cowboy I will be at your side.”_ And with that quip he earned a kiss from his stupid cowboy. The door to the medical bay was hear open and from there Angela was seen.

“ _Gabe, I think you have enough rest to check out of here but there is a visitor meaning to visit you but scared. He was standing outside when I was coming in.”_ Angela turned backwards and chimed in the visitor. “ _Come on now, no need to be scared.”_ From then a boy with heavy robes walked in carrying a piece of paper walked in.

“ _Umm... Hi... I am... Hira-UGH”_ Hirashi stopped his speech when Jesse suddenly bumped into him for a head rub and an arm rest across Hirashi's neck.

“ _Pops, this guy is Hirashi. Like my own little child I tell ya but ya know what? He's the one that saved your sorry ass and mine too.”_ Hirashi was trying to pull off from Jesse's grab and postured himself properly in front of Gabriel.

“ _Umm... No.. I-I didn't do much...”_ Hirashi was still shy but Gabriel only gave a soft smile. _“I-I drew a charm for you... It will protect you from anything like what happened... Please keep it to yourself at all times.”_ Hirashi bowed forward and the piece of paper pointed towards to the bedded man. Gabriel took the piece of paper.

“ _Thank you. Hirashi.”_ Hirashi straighten himself up to upright from his bow.

“ _I'll be excusing myself then... sorry.”_ Hirashi was about to leave when Gabriel caught Hirashi's arm.

“ _Please stay. At least your company is better than that brat.”_ Jesse gave an eyebrow twitch to the request Gabriel made. “ _After all, if that brat said that you are like his kid then I guess I'm your granddad huh. And I haven't listened to your side of the story yet. So you better sit beside here and tell me all the stuff that you did. Jack told me but I wouldn't believe. Has to be from you.”_ Hirashi nodded to that. Hanzo saw Hirashi warming up to Gabriel was very weird but nonetheless it is a great development.

“ _Can... can I call you... Ji-san?”_ Hirashi's request was heard from everyone in the room. Everyone in the room except Hanzo did not know what that meant and only meant that it might be of respectful honorific.

“ _Yea sure why not.”_ Gabriel agreed to it willy-nilly. Hirashi's face lit up and gave Gabriel a small hug. Hanzo smiled only to leave the room with Jesse leaving Hirashi alone with Gabriel and Jack.

“ _Hey what does that mean? The stuff that Hirashi called Gabe.”_ Jesse asked as soon as the door closed.

“ _It means... Grandfather in japanese.”_

“ _Oh...”_ Silence was no longer a foreign phenomenon in these two's communication. “ _Hanzo... you still remembered when I asked you to run away with me?”_ Of course Hanzo still remembered.

“ _Do you still want to run away?”_ Hanzo asked knowing that whatever decision that Jesse has made, he will follow wholehearted now that there is nothing holding him back. No honor. No duty. Now it's just him and his family.

“ _Well, similar... I ahh..”_ Jesse had a hard time continuing those words but Hanzo is getting restless.

“ _We 'could' run away. Just not that far. Y'know, I got a house ready to be looked at and live off. The school is perfect for Hirashi and well I was just thinking that maybe...”_ Hanzo was tapping his fingers on his elbow crossed arm. He is getting impatient. “ _God-fucking-damn-it”_ Jesse knelled down and held Hanzo's arm.

“ _Hanzo Shimada, you are the most prettiest thing I ever met in life. From the moment I met you in the forest till this day. I hoped you will give me the chance to watch you till the end of our days and let me be beside you. Will you marry me?”_ Jesse then pulled out a ring. The ring looked to be platinum and there is no jewel on top. Just a regular ring. Hanzo have many reasons to reject. A proposal had to be done properly. Not in a disorderly manner. With no real settings.

“ _Yes, I will marry you Jesse Mccree.”_ Hanzo took the ring and slotted it up against his ring finger on his left arm. The arm that he knows that Jesse Mccree now is bound to the destiny of dragons. With no more seconds to waste after slotting in the ring Hanzo took no longer to give Jesse the kiss that he wanted to give and be given. Despite any chances of being seen out in the public and be disgusted he could care less. He is now going to be married.

 


	42. Notes To The Bearer of Chronicle

Are you still reading this? You know who I am now. I am the Dragon Sage. I am also the Mediator. I am Hirashi Shimada, the lost Shimada that was forgotten to cleanse the last of malice in my realm. Thanks to you, those who are watching over everyone from the chronicles, I can finally depart to the Celestial Realm. For years and years I stayed on the realm between remembering everything little by little that I forgot how much time has gone by. The first chronicle has finally dissappeared and my fate is no longer bound by what is written there as a fact. History has been changed. But before I depart to my new self, allow me to express my gratitude. Thank you. For giving me the opportunity to reunite with my brother and Mccree. Now... The chronicle of fate is no longer bound by a single book. More and more chronicles can finally be born out of their lives. I am sure many more chronicles are being transcribed in the Celestial Realm and I would be one of those people that would archived the chronicles. Even so, bearer of the chronicle, I am eternally grateful... For the chance you have given not to me... But to Hirashi Shimada, the youngest Shimada, brother to Genji and Hanzo Shimada, the last priest of Seimei... On a second chance of existence... Farewell, we shall meet when fate has finally brought us together...

 

 


End file.
